Dependent
by Alayna Winchester
Summary: Sakura está cansada da frieza do marido Sasuke,e resolve sair de casa...será que Sasuke consegue restituir o casamento ou melhor...será que ele consegue adimitir que o "dependente" é ele...MELHOR DO QUE PARECE PODE CRER,SHANNARO HIATOS por enquanto
1. Indo embora!

oi- Autora

**oi** - enterrupções da Autora baka

"_oi_" - pensamento.

Naruto não me pertence por que se pertencesse o Itachi seria meu,só meu muhahahahahahahaha cof*cof*

* * *

Um silêncio incomodo,na opinião da rosada,instalava-se na mansão preparava o café da manhã enquanto observava de esgueira o marido Sasuke sentado a mesa com olhar distante e com o semblante e poucos amigos,ele estava com seu uniforme Anbu iria para uma missão com Neji,Shikamaru,Naruto e Kiba.

Sakura e Sasuke estavam casados há dois anos,desde que este último tinha decidido voltar depois de saber toda a verdade sobre Itachi e o massacre do clã pela boca do próprio irmão que por incrivel que pareça voltou com Sasuke para vila e foi aceito novamente de muito bom grato como ninja da folha por Tsunade,e morava no distrito Uchiha com o irmão e a cunhada.

Sakura abriu um sorriso involuntário ela adorava o cunhado que sempre pensara nele como um monstro frio e sem coração foi surpreendida com um homem inteligente,forte,bonito,oh!sim ele era muito bonito não que não o achasse antes mais agora ele era mais,divertido,sim o Uchiha mais velho tinha um belo senso de humor por mais que só fosse demonstrado para ela,e as vezes ele era um pouco pervertido...ela riu e balançou a cabeça era melhor ela parar de pensar no cunhado ou achariam que ela estava atraida por ele,isso era quase impossivel não por Itachi mais sim por que o amor de sua vida estava sentado na mesa sa cozinha de mal humor isso não era de se surpreender,ele raramente estava de bom humor,Itachi sempre dizia que ela era unica pessoa que tinha paciência para aguentar o irmão e seu mal humor terrivel,até mesmo as inumeras fãs do mesmo sairiam correndo depois de passar um dia com sabia que quando ele estava daquela forma deveria ficar de boca fechada,mais nesse dia em especial sua língua formigava tanto de curiosidade para saber o que irritava o marido quanto de preocupação,resolveu que iria perguntar virou-se mais ela não esperava o que viria depois.

— O que está te irritando tanto Sasuke-kun? - Ela o olhou docemente,Sasuke não respondeu apenas levantou-se e começou a sair da cozinha,Sakura deu alguns passos suficiente para tocar seu ombro,Sasuke virou-se tirando a mão dela bruscamente do ombro,Sakura deu um passo para trás aturdida,ele nunca tinha feito movimetos tão bruscos e indelicados com ela,mais não foi somente por isso, seus olhos estavam vermelhos,seu sharingan estava ali.

— Não te interessa,fica quieta você me irrita! - Ela arregalhou os olhos com a tamanha frieza que ele usou com ela,ele as vezes falava coisas cruéis á ela mais nunca daquela forma tão frio e sem compaixão com os sentimentos da esposa, ele se virou e continou seu caminho para fora da casa.

Os olhos esmeraldinos encheram-se de água os lábios cheios e pequenos tremeram e ela não pode conter as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto alvo e angelical,as pernas tremeram e ela lutou para se manter em pé até chegar á cadeira de desabar nela,levou as mão cobrindo o rosto.

Como depois de tantos anos ainda a fazia chorar e pisava nela dessa maneira,logo ela que largou tudo por capricho do uchiha mais novo,deixara seu posto de melhor konoichi e medica-nin do país do fogo tendo superado Tsunade e se tornado médica chefe do hospital de konoha com apenas quinze anos,vivia com ele e para ele não reclamava ou se impunha aos desejos e caprichos do marido.

**

* * *

**Tomava impulso com ajuda das arvóres,o ar fresco ajudava a limpar a mente.Não deveria ter falado com Sakura daquela maneira ela não tinha culpa algum se esses velhos concelheiros desgraçados da vila o faziam perder a cabeça com tamanha prepotencia e arrogância,quem eles achavam que eram para dizer que ele um Uchiha não estava empenhando-se nas missões?

— Oe teme! por que está com essa cara? a Sakura-chan anda deixando você com fome - Naruto perguntou debochado,Sasuke estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da mulher,Shikamaru lhe lançou um olhar de avaliação.

— Brigou com a Sakura de novo? - Ele lançou o palpite.

— Cala a boca. - O Uchiha disse irritado.

— Qualquer dia desses ela se cansa dos seus surtos e te dá um chute bem merecido. - Neji disse calmamente.

O Uchiha deixou transparecer um meio sorriso debochado,Sakura? deixa-lo? rá essa era muito boa.

— Vai rindo mulheres são imprevisiveis,e o que não falta é cara querendo a Sakura-chan - Kiba afinetou-o.

O Uchiha rangeu os dentes ninguém,que presasse da própria vida pelo menos,chegaria perto de sua mulher.

* * *

Não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali sentada esvaindo-se em lágrimas a cabeça cansada de não ser reconhecida e humilhada por Sasuke,fazia de tudo pelo marido e ele nunca disse a ela uma palavra de carinho,nenhum _"eu te amo_" nem mesmo no dia do -se enchugando o rosto,não iria mais deixar ele pisar nela nunca mais...

* * *

Queria estar em casa agora odiava dormir fora por causa das missões ainda mais quando Itachi tinha saído para uma também,não ele confiasse no irmão sozinho com a esposa,confiava plenamente nela Sakura nunca ficaria com outro homem além dele,mais Itachi era outra coisa.

Sabia que Sakura já fora uma kunoichi,a melhor do país do fogo aliás,tinha medo que acontecesse algo a ela,esse era um dos motivos pelo qual Sasuke havia proibido Sakura de continuar com suas funções ninja quaisquer fossem elas,só de pensar em não poder mais ver aquela mulher era pior que estar na agonia da morte.

* * *

Andava a passos pesados naquele prédio que não entrava há um bom os olhos dos ninjas curiosos com seus olhos verdes avermelhados de chorar,estava agradecendo de nenhuma das amigas estarem em konoha tinham ido em um tipo de teste de seus jutsus médicos em Suna,avistou uma morena com um porquinho nos braços no bacão de recepção.

— Shizune posso falar com a Tsunade-sama?É urgente - A garota disse com a voz arrastada,só de pensar no estava prestes a fazer coração parecia ser esmagado mais não voltaria atrás.

— Sakura o que aconteceu? - A morena perguntou preocupada.

— Não importa só...só preciso falar com ela,por-por favor - A voz veio mais embargada,Sakura engoliu o choro.

— Tudo bem,querida - A morena rumou-se pelo corredor e a rosada a acompanhou - Tsunade-sama? - A morena chamou ainda sem abrir a porta.

— O que foi Shizune?disse que não estou para ninguém - A loira gritou raivosa de dentro da sala.

— Mais é a Sakura Tsunade-sama - A morena insistiu.

— QUE? Por que não disse antes mande-a entrar! - Sakura abriu a porta fechando-a logo em seguida deixando Shizune e Ton-ton do lado de fora - SAKURA QUERI...- O entusiasmo da Godaime esvaiu-se vendo o estado da rosada - Oh!meu bem o que aconteceu?

* * *

— Será que nós podiamos fazer isso mais rápido? para voltarmos ainda hoje? - Sasuke perguntou mau humorado,não queria adimitir mais tinha algo dizendo a ele que tinha algo errado.

— Que foi?tá arrependido e quer pedir perdão pra Sakura-chan,com medo de dormir no sofá Teme? - Naruto afinetou-o.

— Quieto Dobe.

* * *

— Tem certeza do que está me pedindo? - Tsunade tinha os olhos arregalados.

— Te-tenho - A rosada assegurou.

— Sakura você sabe o que está me pedindo não sabe? - Tsunade levou os dedos as temporeas- Não sei se devo fazer isso,você se arrependerá.

— Por favor! - A rosada implorou.

— Não posso fazer isso...

— Por favor,por favor _mãe_ - Sakura sussurou.(**N/a:**Tsunade tinha adotado Sakura aos 14anos depois da morte dos pais dela),Tsunade suspirou.

— Tudo bem - Ela sedeu.

Sakura levantou-se e rumou para a porta.

— Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo - Tsunade disse com o semblante preocupado,Sakura não virou.

— Pode ter certeza que eu tenho - A rosada disse firme,a Godaime assutou-se mais se era isso que "filha" queria e seria o melhor para ela,a loira não exitaria um segundo mais.

**Dia seguinte...**

— Que bom estar de volta a casa,dattebayo! - Naruto espreguiçava-se ao atravessar os portões da vila,já era final de tarde e o sol estava se pondo.

— Pare de escandalos Dobe - Sasuke ralou,apesar de ambos estarem com vinte anos os apelidos da adolescencia não haviam sumido - Não comemore vamos para minha casa.

— Que bom a Hina-chan não está em casa e eu não tenho que jantar a Sakura-chan faz ramen tão bom quanto o Ichiru - Os olhos azuis brilhavam.

— Credo naruto não come outra coisa não? - Kiba fez uma careta.

— Cala boca ramen é muito bom,melhor só a Hina-chan - (**que fofo*.***) Naruto disse todo apaixonado era casado com Hinata a um ano e meio,Neji revirou os olhos.

— A temari também não está - Shikamaru disse.

— Nem a Tenten - Neji Complementou casualmente.

— A Sakura não vai se importar ela gosta de idiotas em casa - Sasuke debochou,a esposa sempre recebia quem quer que fosse com um lindo sorriso,ele estava morto de saudades dela,era uma pena que não pudesse agarra-la assim que abrisse a porta.

Saltaram rumo ao distrito Uchiha.

* * *

Pegou uma mala de mão pequena cor-rosa foi até uma gaveta da comoda e pegou sombras,batons,esmaltes tudo o que ela não usava desde que casara com o ex-vingador como ele dizia?a sim "_coisas desnecesárias a não ser que queira conquistar outro_" ela adorava usar maquiagens e roupas que a valorizassem afinal não era querendo se gabar mais ela tinha uma beleza de dar inveja a qualque uma,os olhos estremamente verdes esbanjavam inoscencia,os lábios cheios e rosados,as bochechas rosadas,a pele alva,os cabelos lisos e rosados que iam até abaixo da cintura com uma franja lateral,o corpo cheio de curvas,seios fartos,pernas torneadas pelo treinamento,mesmo com a proibiçaõ de Sasuke ela continuava treinando as horas vagas que ele não estva em casa,uma das poucas ordens que desobedecera,não iria levar suas roupas por que desde o casamento usava roupas com numeros exageradamente maiores que os seus,ela usaria o que ela quisesse agora.

Sasuke também não ficava atrás,Sakura tinha que se desdobrar para as loucas de konoha não atacarem o moreno,também com seus 1,85,corpo definido,um tanquinho de babar,olhos onix estremamente sedutores e vorazes,os cabelos negros desalinhados o deixavam estremamente sexy.

* * *

Estranhou a mulher não estar na porta esperando ela parecia detequita-lo a metros de distancia e antes de chegar ela já estava lá,ele franziu o cenho mais abriu a porta dando passagem para os outros,que riam das piadas idiotas de naruto, e entrando logo depois.Já ia chamar pela esposa quando ouviu passos e barulho no andar de cima,mais que raios ela estava fazendo para fazer tanto barulho?.

— Sentem-se - Sasuke disse aos amigos e sentou-se também,começaram a discutir as estrategias da proxima missão.

* * *

Iria antes dele chegar,terminou de colocar as coisas na mala de mão. Ela tremeceu e arregalou os olhos quando ouviu os risos e a voz de Sasuke,estava tão distraida que nem percebera a aproximação deles,respirou fundo e se recompôs ela não iria voltar atrás a essa altura do campeonato,depois de Tsunade ter tido tato trabalho para fazer tudo em tão pouco tempo.

Pegou a mala e o envelope branco e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas,eles estavam distrados com planos e estratégias quando perceberam a presença da rosada no ultimo degrau da escada.

— Yo Sakura-chan - Naruto cumprimentou ela animado.

Sasuke franziu o cenho quando olhou para a mão da esposa assim como os outros.

— Que mala é essa? - Sasuke perguntou levantando a sombracelha òÓ.

— Estou indo embora - Por mais que parecesse calma o coração parecia ser espremido e sair pela boca a qualquer segundo.

— Que? - Ele perguntou incrédulo,os outros a olhavam estaticos.

— Vou embora - Ela repetiu com petulância.

Desde quando Sakura batia de frente com ele? Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

— Isso é seu - Ela disse entregando-lhe o envelope sem se aproximar muito,proximidade dele era o que menos ajudaria agora,ele continuava a encara-la enquanto a mesma saia batendo a porta.

Sasuke piscou algumas e depois revirou os olhos como ela era dramática,andou até o sofá e sentou-se no mesmo lugar que ocupara antes,jogando o envelope no quanto da mesa de centro.

— Então esse entrada é mais confiavel,eles não tem guardas aqui é um ponto fraco - Ele disse apontando para o mapa e mostrando as rotas.

— Você ouviu tudo o que ela disse? - Neji perguntou lentamente como se Sasuke fosse um demente.

— Sim,perfeitamente - O uchiha respondeu tranquilamente,como se Sakura tivesse dito "_Amor,vou ao supermercado_".

— E não vai atrás dela?vai ficar sentado? -Kiba perguntou não acreditando.

— Vou...ela vai voltar - Sasuke limitou-se a dizer.

— Você não merece a Sakura-chan mesmo Teme - Naruto balançou a cabeça levantou-se e pegou a mascara saindo da casa sendo seguido pelos outros.

— É ela demorou muito para fazer isso,aff,até eu casaria se tivesse uma Sakura - Shikamaru disse antes de bater a porta.

Sasuke só revirou os não ficaria muito tempo fora,ele iria tomar banho e quando terminasse e descesse a casa estaria empreguinada pelo cheiro de comida.

Subiu as escadas deixou a água quente relaxa-lo,normalmente Sakura faria uma massagem nele, ele riu a rosada chegava a ser hilária.(n/a: **vai rindo vai u.u**).

— Com se ela vivesse sem mim (n/a: **Convencido? nãooo magina**) - Sasuke murmurou com um sorriso de canto.

Saiu do banho secando-se e colocando uma regata branca,uma çalça moleton preta e um tenis da mesma cor,desceu as escadas passando pela sala entrando na cozinha,franziu o cenho voltando a sala como se pudesse ter perdido algo dentro dela,bufou irritado,Sakura estava brincando com a pouca paciencia que ele tinha,deitou-se no sofá colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e fechando os olhos.

Ela só podia ter ido dormir na casa de uma das amigas só para dar um susto nele,mais...espera "_Naruto,Neji,Shimaru disseram que as garotas não estavam em casa_",Sakura estava brincando com ele e aquilo não tinha a minima graça!

Abriu os olhos estreitando-os deparando-se com o envelope que esquecera,ou melhor nem se enteresara em abriu,ajeitou-se sentando-se,abriu o envelope escrito "Uchiha Sasuke" com letra elegantes tirando metade um papel de dentro com mais letras em linguagens formais,arregalhou os olhos lendo as primeiras palavras em letras grandes.

— Ela só pode estar ficando louca!

* * *

**Se gostaram que tal reviews mereço né ? se não gostaram também onegaiiiiiiiii *.* faça uma autora feliz...e só vou postar quando tiver um numero de reviews bem bonitooooo uahsuah**

**kissus ;D**


	2. Divórcio!

oi- Autora

**oi **- interrupções da Autora baka

"_oi_" - pensamento.

Naruto não me pertence por que se pertencesse o Itachi seria meu,só meu muhahahahahahahaha cof*cof*

*Esse capitulo ta curtinho,curtinho mais no próximo eu compenso ;) bjos

* * *

No ultimo capitulo:

_— Ela só pode estar ficando louca!_

* * *

Finalmente estava chegando em casa só queria tomar um banho e deliciar-se com as guloseimas feitas pela cunhada,ao longe avistou uma cabeleira loira,podia apostar que era naruto acompanhado por mais alguns amigos no ichiru,Kakashi e Genma pareciam ter avistado também aquele escandâloso os três,se entreolharam e Kakashi deu os ombros como se dissesse " Vamos lá,ele vai nos ver mesmo".

Eles se aproximaram.

— Yo,mina*! - Kakashi comprimentou-os em muito animo e sem desviar o olhar do icha icha.

— Yo Kakashi-sensei,Itachi,Genma - Naruto cumprimentou os outros limitaram-se a mexer a cabeça.

— Sasuke não está com vocês - Itachi estranhou o irmão mesmo resmungando sempre estava junto com os outros.

— Aquele teme...- Naurto resmungou raivoso - nem deve ter percebido a besteira que fez.

— Meu ototo* sempre faz besteiras mais qual foi a dessa vez ? - Itachi perguntou divertido.

— Brigou com a Sakura-chan - Naruto respondeu.

— Qual é a novidade em o Sasuke-baka brigar com a hime*-chan? - (n/a: Itachi chama a Sakura de Hime).

— A Sakura saiu de casa - Neji respondeu monotono.

— Nani*? - Itachi estava realmente surpreso,aliás os três recém chegados estavam,Kakashi tinha até tirado os olhos do livrinho pevertido,coisa bem dificil de acontecer.

— É, e o teme não fez nada,nós tentamos acha-la mais a Tsunade-oba-san* disse que era para deixa-la sozinha - Naruto estva contrariado queria poder ajudar a melhor amiga ela devia estar sofrendo agora.

* * *

— Aquele baka se ele está pensando que eu vou voltar está muito enganado,nem se me pedir perdão um milhão de vezes - Sakura resmungou enquanto terminava de arrumar o pequeno e aconchegante apartamento - Ainda bem que a Tsunade-sama concordou em me deixar voltar para o hospital e fazer missões,eu desconfio que ela pensou que se me deixasse em casa eu iria me matar,unf,que exagero.

* * *

—Hn - Itachi resmungou e começou a andar rumo ao antigo apartamento de Sakura ela não podia estar em outro lugar.

— Onde vai? - Kakashi perguntou.

— Procurar a Hime-chan - Ele respondeu.

— Mais a Tsunade ...

— Desde quando eu ouço o que a velha diz? - Ele perguntou casualmente interrompendo Kiba.

— Legal,vamos com você! - Naruto já levantava-se da cadeira.

— Não,eu vou sozinho - itachi disse simplesmente antes de desaparecer em dezenas de corvos.

— Que cara estranho - Kiba resmungou.

— Problemático - Shikamaru concordou.

* * *

Chegou a frente da porta de tocou a campainha.

— Matte* - Escutou uma voz feminina gritar do lado de dentro,Itachi franziu a testa ao escutar a musica ecoando de dentro da casa "_Nossa ótima forma de ficar triste_",Sakura abriu a porta olhou surpresa para o cunhado e depois jogou-se abraçando-o.

— Itachi-kun! - Ela exclamou.

— Hime-chan,estou vendo que sentiu saudades - Ele disse divertido,ela afastou-se e Itachi pegou-a pelo queixo e começou a olha-la com um olhar avaliador,a rosada ruborizou fitando os olhos negros,desde que Itachi chegou a vila não precisava ficar usando o Sharingan para enxergar já que Sakura conseguira criar um jutsu para evitar a cegueira que o kekei genkai pudesse trazer,fazendo com que tanto Itachi quanto Sasuke pudessem usar o sharigan quantas vezes fosse preciso que não sentiriam nenhum efeito colateral na visão.

— O-o que foi? - Ela guaguejou feito a Hinata.

— Não está com os olhos vermelhos,estão não estava chorando - Ele concluiu,ela fechou a cara.

— Claro que não! era para estar? - Ela soltou-se dele e virou-se adentrando o apartamento,Itachi a acompanhou,ele sentou-se em um dos sofás brancos e ela jogou-se no outro.

— E o que ficou fazendo fazendo dois dias inteiros? já que eu sei que Sasuke acabou de chegar de uma misão. - Ele questinou,geralmente a cunhada apesar de ser bem forte,aliás a melhor kunoichi que ele já vira, quando tratava-se de Sasuke Sakura parecia uma genin de 8 anos atrás.

— Fazer compras e fui ao salão de beleza (n/a: não sei se naquela época tinha mais ela foi u.u)- Sakura estendeu-lhe as mãos mostrando as unhas grandes pintadas de vermelho sangue.

— Unhas?compras? quem é você o que fez com minha cunhada? -O Uchiha mais velho brincou e riu mais Sakura o encarou séria.

— Ex-cunhada - Ela frisou as palavras Itachi se calou examinando-a como se esperasse ver um riso de brincadeira em algum lugar.

— Fala Sério Sakura

— Nunca falaria se não fosse sério - Ela disse firme,Itachi desviou os olhos para mão onde deveria estar a aliança tão grossa que ele até brincava com o Uchiha mais novo lhe perguntando se aquilo era um lembrete pra que os marmanjos não esquecessem que a moça tinha dono,mais ela não estava ali.

* * *

Sasuke já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele tinha lido e relido aquelas palavras.

Divórcio?Ela,sua mulher,sua Sakura queria o divórcio? ele não podia acreditar naquilo,devia ser uma pegadinha só podia ser,riu nervosamente.

Tirou a carta inteira mente do envelope ao fazer isso escutou um objeto metalico cair no chão,Sasuke olhou rapidamente se ele tivesse que ter um infarto seria naquele momento.

* * *

—Está com ele,não quero nada que me lembre que estive casada - Ela disse simplemente,Sakura não era fria aquele modo Itachi sabia disso,ele estreitou os olhos o que Sasuke teria feito?.

— O que ele fez Sakura?não foi só por que ele te tratou mal,aliás,já está até acostumada com isso - Ele perguntou firme.

— Não fez nada - Ela disse sem olha-lo ninguém precisava saber.

— Rá não tenta metir logo pra mim Hime-chan você não consegue- Ele debochou,Sakura estreitou os olhos recriminando-se por não saber mentir para Itachi,melhor para Uchihas - Sakura?

— Ele estava com o sharingan ativo - Ela sussurou.

— Nani? - Sakura o ignorou

— Ele me encarou com aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos,tsc!- Ela irritou-se - Eu o amo tanto quando nós nos casamos mais isso não é o suficiente pra suportar mais grosserias dele,não mesmo!

— Relaxa Sakura,vocês vão se acertar...

— Ahh não vamos mesmo! não volto para aquela casa,se ele quiser outra esposa case com uma daquelas troxas que correm atrás por que eu estou farta!

Itachi começou a rir.

— Do está rindo Uchiha?

— Você é engraçada com raiva.

— Engraçado vai ser quando eu extinguir uma raça chamada Uchiha deste mundo - Itachi levantou-se indo sentar-se ao lado da rosada abraçando-a,deslizando as mãos pelos seus longos cabelos rosa.

— Relaxa Hime-chan vai deixar as mulheres deste mundo sem essa coisa gostosa que é seu cunhado? - Itachi pergutou divertido.

— Tudo bem é maldade - Sakura riu também.

— Ah! então quer dizer que você minha quase-ex-cunhadinha me acha gostoso? - Ele fez cara de assustado.

— Hum depende - Os dois riam,ela suspirou - Eu amo aquele idiota Itachi mais não foi eu que acabou com nosso casamento.

— Acabou? - Ele repetiu confuso.

— Eu pedi o divórcio.

* * *

Esticou o braço pegando a aliança dourada no chão,olhando-a.

— Louca,louca é isso que ela deve estar ficando,só pode ter perdido completamente o juízo - Sasuke estava transtornado - Ah! mais eu vou colocar o juizo de volta naquela cabeça de vento,ou eu não me chamo Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

**N/a: Pode ir pensando em um nome novo Sasuke muhahahhahahhhahhaha *risada maligna***

**Mina: **pessoal

**ototo:** Irmão mais novo

**Hime:** princesa

**Nani: **O que?

**Matte:** Espere!

Mereço reviews?


	3. Opesadelo d Uchiha SasukeUzumaki Suzako

oi- Autora

**oi **- interrupções da Autora baka

"_oi_" - pensamento.

Naruto não me pertence por que se pertencesse o Itachi seria meu,só meu muhahahahahahahaha cof*cof*

*Me desculpem esse problema de letras cortadas mais infelizmente não minha culpa ou por que ue digito rapido,aliás eu so bem lenta kkkk,é minha conta que é louca mesmo,mais vou dar um jeitinho arigató pelas reviwes muito fofas continuem tah? bjos.

* * *

No ultimo capitulo:

_— Louca,louca é isso que ela deve estar ficando,só pode ter perdido completamente o juízo - Sasuke estava transtornado - Ah! mais eu vou colocar o juizo de volta naquela cabeça de vento,ou eu não me chamo Uchiha Sasuke!_

* * *

**3. ****O pesadelo de Uchiha Sasuke - Uzumaki Suzako.**

**.**

Pulava sobre os prédios de Konoha ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo esviou os olhos para o pequeno objeto dourado que segurava entre os dedos era identico ao que usava porém perceptivelmente menor,apertou-o na palma da mão soltando um grunido de irritação.

Avistou o pequeno predio Lilás com somente três andares o antigo apartamento da mulher era no ultimo andar."Pousou" habilidosamente no solo bem em frente a porta de vidro,empurrado-a adentrando em um hall de entrada,uma sala toda em branco com alguns sofás de espera.

_— _Er... - Uma voz feminina soou na sala que até o presente momento o Uchiha achava que estava vazia,estreitou o olhar deparando-se com uma mulher de cabelos negros do outro lado da recepção - N-_não_ pode entrar - Ela completou engolindo seco o coração parecia que ia sair pela boca com o olhar frio do uchiha,bendita hora que fora prometer a Srª uchiha que não deixaria de nenhuma maneira o Marido da mesma passar da recepção.

_— _Não me lembro de ter pedido sua permissão -Sasuke levantou uma das sombracelhas desdenhosamente,a mulher encolheu-se na cadeira,o moreno virou para frente e continuou caminhando em direção as escadas calmente,ou tão calmamente quanto podia.

A garota colocou os cotovelos no balcão apoiando o queixo nas mãos,definitivamente podia ficar a um fio de ser demitida mais não era ela que iria ser louca para entrar no calminho daquele homem e que homem,suspirou,definitivamente ele era muito mais bonito bravo,mais por que será que Sakura tinha voltado com mala e todo o resto? "_Brigaram?ai por favor,ela é tão sem graça para ele,sou mais eu_!"

* * *

**PoV Sakura.**

Itachi continuou a encara-la,depois suspirou.

— Tem certeza do que está fazendo?-Perguntou a quase-ex-cunhada.

— Tenho 20 anos não 12,se não soubesse o que estou fazendo não o faria - Ela disse irritada.

— Se você diz quem sou eu para contrariar? - Ele concluíu dando-se por vencido- agora...que tal fazer algo pro seu cunhadinho comer,hum? - Ele perguntou divertido.

— É pra já! - A rosada disse tentando parecer animada,afinal de contas ela podia ter certeza do que estava fazendo mais não significava que não estava sofrendo por dentro.

Ficaram em silêncio quando a campainha soou.

— Convidou alguém pro jantar? - Itachi perguntou.

— Eu não - A rosada respondeu indo em direção à porta e abrindo a mesma,deu um passo para trás quando viu a figura em sua porta - S-sasuke-kun?

* * *

**PoV Sasuke.**

— Da para parar de drama e voltar para casa? - O moreno soltou depois que a rosada só ficou encarando-o.

— Isso foi um pedido de desculpas? - Ela perguntou desdenhosa,a raiva queimou no peito do Uchiha.

— Não...isso foi um volte pra casa - Ele revidou.

— Já estou na minha casa - Sakura exasperou-se,Sasuke soltou um som de descrença.

— Não seja idiota Sakura - O moreno se exaltou.

— Só tem um idiota por aqui e não sou eu - A rosada soltou raivosa,a unica paciencia que Sasuke reuniu esvaiu-se com essa frase.

— Você vai para casa,pra sua casa comigo agora_!__ - _O tom do moreno era calmo porém era pegou a rosada pelo pulso puxando-a enquanto a mesma tentava se soltar.

* * *

**PoV Itachi [especial]**

— Me solta Sasuke! - A voz alterada e ao mesmo tempo histérica de Sakura chamou a atenção de Itachi,que levantou suspirando por que seu ottouto não conseguia fazer nada direito pelo menso uma vez na vida?

— Sasuke solta ela - Itachi mandou olhando para o irmão.

— Cala boca,não se mete - Sasuke retrucou.

* * *

**PoV Sasuke.**

— Agora Sasuke,não tá vendo que está machucando ela? droga! - Ele soltou os pulsos da rosada não acreditando no que ele mesmo estava fazendo,estava machucando quem ele mais temia que se machucasse.

Itachi puxou Sakura para trás de si,fazendo a mesma entrar no apartamento

— Vamos pra casa quando esfriar a cabeça vocês conversam - Itachi empurrou de leve o moreno o suficiente para bater a porta do apartamento da rosada deixando a mesma paralizada do outro lado.

Sasuke trincou os dentes mais seguiu as ordens do irmão.

— Tá ficando maluco?tava quase batendo ela,pirou é? - O moreno mais velho soltou.

— Cala boca baka**,nunca bateria nela - Sasuke respondeu com nunca bateria nela,nunca.

— Faça o que quiser baka,vc é que vai sair perdendo,eu vou pro _Nomimono __** _

* * *

**PoV Sakura.**

Não podia conter as lágrimas grossas que teimavam em cair dos olhos esmeraldinos.

Como ele ainda tinha coragem de trata-la daquele jeito?

Ela era mesmo uma idiota de não meter uma bofetada bem no meio das fuças daquele moreno prepotente,arrogante.

* * *

**PoV Naruto [especial]**

Naruto bebia sake sentado em uma das mesas do _Nomimono _o mais famoso bar de Konoha,era o lugar que mais gostava de ir,depois do Ichiraku claro,na verdade gostava de se reunir com os amigos como estavam fazendo agora.

— Oe Naruto não sabe onde estava o Itachi? - Suzako era primo de naruto sobrinho de Minato,Naruto e ele só haviam se conhecido por acaso numa missão para aldeia da nevoa há 1 ano e meio atrás,a familia de Suzako havia ido morar lá a muito tempo antes de Naruto e Suzako nascerem,um rapaz loiro (n/a: era de se esperar né?)eram rebeldes porém mais lisos que os de Naruto,os olhos incrivelmente verdes,um sorriso irresistivel,usava uma faixa preta na testa as vezes tinha um gênio e tanto apesar de ser uma boa pessoa na maioria das vezes nunca despensava uma boa briga,um shinobi sem comparação um dos mais fortes da vila, melhor amigo de Uchiha Itachi,fatores combinados que faziam a população feminina de konoha ir ao delirio total. (N/a: **se não entenderam bolhufas da minha descrição ou queiram ver como é o Suzako deêm uma passadinha nu meu perfil que o link da foto vai estar lá**).

— Não - Naruto respondeu - O que vc quer com ele.

— Hum,nada só confirmar uma coisinha que eu tenho ouvido falar por aí - Suzako disse simplesmente.

— Não seria sobre a Sakura seria? - Neji perguntou estritando os olhos.Não era segredo nenhum para ninguém que o cobiçado loiro estava mais que afim,literalmente de quatro,para desespero das mulheres da vila,pela Srª Uchiha,e o mesmo não fazia nem questão de esconder- Ela é casada - Completou.

— Não segundo os boatos que ando ouvindo,depois que voltei da missão à Suna.

Naruto já ia falar em defesa do amigo Sasuke quando foi enterrompido.

* * *

**PoV Sasuke.**

— Kon-nichiwa** mina-san - Itachi disse todo empolgado com um Sasuke mal encarado a tira sentou-se ao lado de Suzako e Sasuke ficou em pé encarando o loiro (N/a: Só uma nota quando eu digo quero dizer escrevo loiro eu me refiro ao Suzako,achei melhor alertar já que o naruto tmbm é loiro).

Se tinha alguém que o moreno odiasse esse alguém era Uzumaki Suzako,poderia ariscar a dizer que o odiava mais que odiava o irmão tempos atrás.O loiro tmbm não ficava atrás lhe lançando um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

Sasuke tinha vontade de esmaga-lo só de ver o jeito que o Uzumaki olhava para sua esposa,como se a imaginasse nua,aliás Sasuke tinha certeza disso ele tmbm a olhava assim antes de se casarem já que a rosada impós que os dois só passariam dos beijos depois que se casassem.

— Como a Sakura vai Sasuke-san? - Suzako não perdia uma chance se quer de perturbar Sasuke.

— Não é da sua conta - O moreno rebateu,não sabia por que mais aquele era o unico idiota que conseguia tirar seu costumeiro tom indiferente e calmo,Susako riu.

— Eu acho que não é mais da sua tmbm - O loiro soltou divertido.

Ah! mais se ninguém o impedisse aquele ser seria morto,e Sasuke estava implorando para que ninguém o impedisse!

* * *

Façam um esforcinho e cliquem no botãozinho verde ai em baixo e me mande uma review com sua opinião,ela é muiito importante!arigató

Kissus ;)

**Vocabulário:**

**Baka: **Idiota

**Nomimono**: Significa_ Bebida _achei que seria perfeito para um nome de bar :)

**Kon-nichiwa: **Oi


	4. O lugar de escrava está vago,ocupeo

oi- Autora

**oi **- interrupções da Autora baka

"_oi_" - pensamento.

Naruto não me pertence por que se pertencesse o Itachi seria meu,só meu muhahahahahahahaha cof*cof*

**

* * *

**

**4. ****O lugar de escrava está vago, ocupe-o quem quiser!**

Achava-se uma idiota por ficar remoendo as coisas em sua mente estava a ponto de ficar louca.

—Tsc,é melhor eu ir para o hospital fazer o turno da noite antes que a Tsunade-sama tenha um pití.

Sakura tomou um banho rápido foi até o quarto fez uma maquiagem leve lápis preto destacando os olhos verdes e um gloss rosado nos labios,agora era vestir o uniforme abriu a enorme caixa vermelha em cima da cama tirando aqueles retalhos que Tsunade chamara de uniforme.

**FlashBack ON***

_**— **Se vai trabalhar novamente no hospital precisará de um uniforme - A loira disse remexendo na mesa de madeira e colocando a caixa em cima da mesa._

_— Tem um uniforme ai?como sabe que é o meu tamanho nem tirou minhas medidas? - A rosada perguntou erguendo uma das sombracelhas._

_— Eu sabia que um dia você voltaria,sempre voltam - A loira respondeu prepotente._

_— Humm,claro - A rosada levantou e pegou a caixa colocando em seu colo e abrindo-a - Mais o que é isso?parece uma fantasia de sexy shop - Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados._

_—Eto...é que sabe como estavamos tendo fugas de pacientes,perguntamos o que eles queriam para sussegarem o faixo ai a maioria disse que se as enfermeiras não se vestissem como suas avós talvez eles não quisessem ir embora tão de preça,evitamos lutas descessárias - Ela deu os ombros._

_— Claro,mais podia ser um pouco mais comportado né?_

**FlashBack OFF***

Olhou-se no espelho realmente estava parecendo acabar de sair de um filme pornô,um micro vestido branco que ia até metade das coxas de mangas curtas,botões e detalhes vermelhos,uma meia de renda branca sete oitavos presas pela liga da lingerie que aparecia até demais pro seu gosto,um scarpim vermelho verniz de salto tão alto e fino que poderia facilmente ser usado em um assassinato acidental,os cabelos soltos a franja de lado e um quepe branco com uma cruz no centro,para que aquela coisa?afinal ela era uma médica não uma enfermeira.

**FlashBlack ON***

_— O que é isso?vai me rebaixar do cargo que tinha? - A rosada perguntou olhando para o quepe._

_— Não,ainda não estou gagá não garota - A Hokage disse - É que eles acham um fetiche,então o que os pacientes dizem é lei -"Tradução não quero mais mandar meus ambus atrás de otários que não ligam se vão morrer de hemorragia."Sakura revirou os olhos com o pensamento._

**FlashBlack OFF***

Bom se era o que a Chefe queria quem era ela,além da melhor médica do hospital,para descordar?

Colocou o Jaleco Branco na Bolsa vermelha,pegou a prancheta onde estavam presos alguns exames que Tsunade havia mandado ela ler,que por infelicidade esquecera "_Há,não importa dô uma olhada no caminho" - _A rosada decidiu.

* * *

Ninguém mexia um musculo Sasuke encarava mortalmente Suzako com os olhos vermelhos,o temido o odiava,isso era fato,mais o grande problema era que sua mulher Sakura gostava do Uzumaki tanto quanto gostava de Naruto e Itachi,era uma praga dos Uzumaki's contra ele só podia primeiro era Naruto que dava dor de cabeça a ele e depois o primo,o que é? se Minato estivesse vivo iria ser ele também? era só o que lhe faltava!

— Eaiii Cambada...-Suigetsu berrou adentrando o bar acompanhado por Karin(**n/a: **vacaaa òó) e Juugo,parou encarando aquele clima pesado- er...que atmosfera pesada é essa?

Ninguém respondeu,os dois rapazes continuavam encarando-se agora com o loiro também de pé.

— É eu acho que a Sakura-chan percebeu a idiotice que era continuar com você - Suzako quebrou o silêncio fazendo crescer o ódio do Uchiha.

— Naniiiiii**? Aquela vaca rosa largou o Sasuke?eu sabia que ela era inteligente o suficiente pelo menos para perceber que eu era melhor que ela e que não tinha chance - Karin disse recebendo olhares frios dos amigos de sakura os qual a ruivaca fez questão de ignorar.

Kakashi que olhava aquela "ceninha" ao lado de Genma.

— Ne**,Kakashi não é melhor nós acabarmos com isso? - Genma perguntou nem um pouco preocupado.

— Não deixem eles - Kakashi disse entediado,onde será que tinha largado o Icha icha? (**N/A: **Kakashi perdendo o livrinho precioso dele?).

Kakashi olhou novamente para o antigo aluno,opa! aquilo sim era um problema ele estava mesmo nervoso aquilo nos olhos dele já não era o Sharingan era o...Mangekiou Sharingan,em um piscar de olhos o grisalho estava atrás do moreno.

— Ei,ei,ei vamos com calma ai Sasuke - Ele disse tocando seu ombro mais o mesmo o ignorou,mais o nome que vinha a escutar a seguir era ouvido pelo Uchiha a quilometros e era impossivel de ser ignorado.

— Mais o que é aquilo,U-Uchiha Sakura? - Uma voz masculina soou parecia vir do lado de fora do bar.

Sasuke olhou para trás franzindo o cenho.

— Impossivel cara - Outra voz veio.

— Uou,muito melhor que eu poderia imaginar e coloca melhor nisso!

O Uchiha abriu caminho entre os antigos companheiros da Hebi indo em direção as conversas.

— Opa! confusão - Kiba disse levantando-se e seguindo o Uchiha o Inuzuka estava curioso,assim como todos os outros que seguiram o Uchiha para fora.

Mais o que era aquilo?O Uchiha mais novo se perguntava.

Seu cerébro estaria lhe pregando uma peça?

Uma Sakura vestida com uma fantasia de enfermeira?tá legal ficar _tanto_ (N/a: percebam que Sakura saiu de casa a muiito pouco tempo) tempo longe da esposa estava fazendo-o ter fantasias,e que fantasia!

As pernas bem tornoadas dentro daquelas meias finas brancas,e aquelas ligas aparecendo?os cabelos esvoassando,aqueles lábios rosados,ah!aqueles lábios que tanto tentavam o moreno e qualquer outro homem para seu total desespero, e o pior ela parecia alheia aquele alvoroso todo que estava causando,tinha certeza que a garota estava provocando ataques e aminésia afinal de contas quem lembraria de respirar com aquela beldade? como que se respirava mesmo?, os olhos da rosada estavam fixos em algo que a estava fazendo franzir o cenho.

Seu sangue ferveu de raiva de ver todos aqueles olhares cobiçosos sobre sua mulher,estava ali a razão pela qual ele fizera ela deixar todas as suas roupas de solteira no apartamento,rangeu os dentes andando em direção a mulher que nem parecia notar algo em sua volta,ele emanava uma aura tão negra e pesada que os caras,o que não eram poucos, que um minuto estavam babando no outro estavam bem longe do Uchiha e pricipalmente da _Srª Uchiha._

_—_ Você não vai a lugar algum vestida assim _- _Sasuke disse baixo quando chegou a centimetros da rosada,a qual parou bruscamente dando um leve passo para trás com os olhos arregalhados de susto,mais logo depois recompôs-se e estreitou os mesmos.

— Você está me atrasando,será que pode me dar licença,por favor? - Sakura foi tão educada quanto podia.

— Eu disse que** você não **iria a lugar algum assim - Ele repetiu.

— E **eu **pedi para você sair da frente e isso fez diferença? não né? então estamos empatados - Ela encarou-o petulante,Sasuke fechou mais o semblante se isso era possivel.

— Sakura você vai voltar pra casa e trocar de roupa - O tom baixo que até o presente momento ninguém ouvia nem uma palavra por mais que se esforçassem tranformou-se em um que qualquer um dali ouvia perfeitamente,bom tirando que podia se ouvir uma agulha caindo,uma briga em publico do casal Uchiha?inédito totalmente.

— E-u n-ã-o v-o-u a l-u-g-a-r algum! - Sakura frizou cada silaba encarando fixamente o quase-ex-Marido - e fala baixo quer fazer um escandalo no meio da rua? - Sasuke gruniu.

— Eu não tô nem ai para escandalos eu quero que você vá pra casa.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum você não manda em mim! - A Uchiha respondeu no mesmo tom do moreno.

— Sakura você ainda é minha mulher...

— Cala boca,fala como se tivesse direitos sobre mim,vou te contar uma novidade meu querido você não tem...não mais,eu cansei Sasuke,c-a-n-s-e-i - Agora a rosada gritava para todos ouvirem - Eu fui uma boa esposa aliás eu fui ótima tenho certeza que qualquer um daqui iria querer que sua esposa tratasse-o como e te tratei - Exitou por um instante,a voz estava preza na garganta,não pode evitar que as lágrimas estivessem reluzindo no rosto alvo - eu fiz de tudo,de tudo para manter nosso casamento e você o que fez?hein? - Sasuke apenas a encava calado - RESPONDE,DROGA! você não pode não é?sabe por que?porque você não fez NADA,absolutamente NADA!_Nada Sasuke _- Ela sussurou as ultimas palavras -Então não venha me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer eu deixar de fazer!- Ela exasperou-se.

* * *

"_Eu não acredito que ela tá fazendo isso!"_

_"Ela é louca,se eu estivesse casada com o Sasuke-**kun**,nem sei o que faria" (**n/a: **OLHA A INTIMIDADE DA GAROTA SASUKE**-KUN**)_

_"Totalmente louca!"_

Era os cochichos que a rosada conseguia ouvir vinha de garotas que estavam presenciando a briga (n/a: tradução as fãs do Sasuke-kun ¬¬').

— É vocês realmente tem razão eu sou completamente louca - As garotas se assustaram quando perceberam que Sakura falava com elas - louca por ter me casado.

Todos soltaram um som de espanto,Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito mais continuou com a mesma expressão (**n/a:** ou sem expressão nenhuma como preferirem ¬¬),se alguém podia estar feliz naquele momento concerteza estava o loiro que acompanhava de longe via sua amada abrir os olhos para aquilos que ele quiz mostrar a ela todo esse tempo.

— Sei que estão muito felizes - Sakura disse com amargura olhando aquelas que tanto morriam de amores por Sasuke,estava destrossada por dentro como se metade do coração fossem esmagada sem dó nem piedade - então sintam-se a vontade _o lugar e escrava está vago,ocupe-o quem quiser_!

Ela desviou de onde Sasuke paralizado impedia sua passagem e continuou seu caminho usando as costas da mão para enxugar o rosto.

— Sakura-chan - Ela escutou Naruto sussurar quando ela passou a seu lado mais não olhou não queria falar com ninguém.

Não poderia estar mais certa do que estava fazendo e não precisava de ninguém condenando-a por querer ser amada como qualquere mulher merecia.

* * *

Itachi deu um olhar frio para todos aqueles curiosos que gostavam de cuidar da vida alheia,os quais trataram de voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo como se nada tivesse acontecido,bom as garotas suspiram antes disso,os dois irmãos Uchihas solteiros não poderiam ser mais sortudas.

Sasuke fechou o punho batendo-o no muro ao seu lado que em um segundo estava intacto e no outro só restava entulho.

— Que droga,Sasuke você é idiota ou o que? - Itachi perguntou Sasuke olhou-o de canto e viu que o irmão era seguido de seus amigos.

— Não pode mandar em uma mulher daquele jeito como se fosse o pai dela - Suigetsu disse como se entendesse tudo de mulheres - Ainda mais a Saku-chan,orgulhooosaaaa.

— Cala boca,viu o que ela tava vestido?nem striper's de cabaré usam aquilo - Tá que ele teve que se concentrar muito,mais muiito mesmo para que a voz continuasse em um tom normal,fria, mais podia afirmar que a voz foi a unica coisa que permaneceu frio nele,ninguém podia culpa-lo por isso,por que ela não vestia uma coisa daquelas só pra ele?não reclamaria,não mesmo,pelo contrario tinha certeza que faria um estrago.(N/a: Uiii me abana x.x )

— Eu vi,ah!se vi - Neji falou baixo mais todo mundo olhou para ele,Sasuke ergueu uma das sombracelhas mostrando o explicito desagrado com o comentário do Hyuuga - o que é?eu tenho a Tenten mais tenho olhos e hormônios também - Tentou manter indiferença na voz,mais estava envergonhado por ter falado aquilo em voz alta.

— Depois daquilo eu preciso de um banho frio - Genma disse,Sasuke fuzilou-o mortalmente - Não me culpe o esquentadinho você não soube cuidar,e prede-la do jeito certo agora que está solta e acredite meu amigo quando conhecem o poder que tem sobre nós relis homens elas nunca mais querem voltar.

— Até que enfim ela criou um pingo de juízo - Suzako disse provocador,Sasuke só não rosnou como um cão raivoso por que tinha certeza de que se o fizesse seria cocado em um canil.

* * *

Mereço Reviews não mereço? mesmo que não mereça façam um esforcinho tah?

Kissus ;)

**Vocabulário:**

Nani: Que?

Ne: Ei


	5. Minha boca na sua,sua

oi- Autora

**oi **- interrupções da Autora baka anddd comentários inúteis

"_oi_" - pensamento.

Naruto não me pertence por que se pertencesse o Itachi seria meu,só meu muhahahahahahahaha cof*cof*

* * *

**5. Minha boca na sua,Sua boca na minha - Ao ataque!**

— Não ligue pro Suzako teme - Sasuke não precisava de conselhos de Naruto já havia descidido que aquele ser maldito e repugnante não iria mais tira-lo do sério (**n/a:vamos ver até quando ¬¬''**) - o Susako só está feliz por vc ter deixado o caminho livre,e por culpa da sua idiotice agora ele tem um a chance com a Sakura-chan.(**N/a:** que amigo animador hein?)

— Vlw Dobe ajudou muito - Sasuke disse sarcástico.

— Disponha =D

Gota geral ¬¬""""""""""""""""""""'

— Fica na sua Naruto,nem sei como você conquistou a minha prima desmiolada,ah!sim está ai a resposta,por que ela é desmiolada - Neji zombou.

— Òó a Hina-chan é muito inteligente pra sua informação Hyuuga,ela fez muito bem em casar com um cara gostoso como eu,tô certo!

— Tá,tá mais aqui a questão é como ajudar o meu ottouto baka a conquistar minha cunhadinha gostosa u/.

—Chame-a assim de novo que eu arranco seus olhos - Sasuke esbravejou.

— Mais ai eu teria que ir para o hospital e minha cunhadinha **gostosa **que cuidaria de mim u.U

— Idiota - O moreno mais novo resmungou.

— A questão agora é como vocês vão fazer uma mulher tão inteligente quanto a Sakura querer voltar pra ele - Suzako meteu-se na conversa,o Uchiha mais novo iria partir pra cima do loiro **de novo** mais foi segurado por Kakashi.

— Suzako vai embora - Itachi disse.

— Claro me retiro com o maior prazer afinal, agora tenho alguém para visitar quando quiser em um certo hospital - Ele riu da própria piada interna e se foi deixando apenas um rastro de fumaça.

— MALDITO - Sasuke gruniu.

— Fica calmo Sasuke,agora tem que se concentrar em reconquistar a rosinha de novo,antes que alguém chegue na frente - Genma disse - Bom se bem que eu acho que graças a seu terrivel gênio você foi pro fim da fila que venhamos e convenhamos não é lá das mais pequenas.

— Oh!obrigado você está ajudando mesmo Genma - Shikamaru disse - como mulheres são problemáticas,mais o Genma tem razão Sasuke precisamos ser rápidos.

— Muitooo rápidos - Itachi reforçou.

— Bom eu confesso que seria um dos candidatos dessa fila,mais já tenho minha loirinha problemática - Ele disse lembrando-se da irmã mais velha do kasekage

— Você quer passar o resto dos seu miseros dias com essa mulher? - Sasuke perguntou calmamente.

— Claro - Shikamaru disse convicto.

— Tão fique bem longe da minha - Completou ameaçadoramente - Não sei por que tanta preocupação,tenho tudo sobre controle,ninguém seria louco o suficiente para chegar perto da Sakura.

—O Suza... - Kiba começou mais foi enterrompido.

— Sim,sim aquela escorea... mais dele eu cuido.

— Não sei o que esse homens doidos veêm naquela ruiva desbotada,tãoooo sem graça com aquela cara de sonsa - A "reunião de machos" foi interrompida por uma voz de gralha.

— Rã! como se você se comparasse a nossa amiga- Uma voz feminina falou antes que qualquer outro pudesse.

Uma loira com incriveis olhos azuis deu corpo a voz acompanhada por uma morena de olhos perolados,uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e outra loira de olhos verdes.

— Até parece! - A de cabelos castanhos disse.

— Nem em um milhão de anos - A segunda loira afirmou - Dâ area,o milho acabou- Completou.

— Rum - Karin ergueu o queixo com arrogancia desaparendo logo em seguida.

— Nós nem saimos direto e já tem Urubus rondando - Tenten disse.

— Ah! pensei que iriam passar a eternidade por lá - Shikamaru reclamou.

— Sei que sentiu minha falta meu bem - Temari ironizou,cada uma abraçou seu devido parceiro (N/a: Hinata/Naruto,Temari/Shimaru,Tenten/Neji).

— Hum cadê meu gatinho? - Ino reclamou fazendo beicinho.

—Sai está em missão - Itachi respondeu - Não serve eu? - Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

—Serviria muiito,mais eu sou uma garota fiel - Ino disse divertida.

—É uma pena - Ele retrucou.

— Legal Mr "conquistador" e Srª "sou dificil" parou de melação - Tenten disse - Ficamos sabendo da Sakura - Ela comentou seria.

— Que?como? - Genma indagou.

— Tá brincado né? só nisso que se fala aqui agora se brincar até Suna já está sabendo - Temari disse - Sasuke sua ameba o que você fez?

— ...""

— Legal ele resolveu não falar ¬¬' - Ela resmungou - Mais a coisa é o que deu na rosinha? - Ela indagou mais para si.

— Me diga você,ela ficou louca - Sasuke disse.

— C-chamar ela de louca não vai adiantar Sasuke-san - Hinata abriu a boca pela primeira vez,Sasuke bufou de frustração.

— Garotas será que vocês não poderiam falar com ela? - Kakashi perguntou.

— Ok,nós falamos com ela...mais amanhã por que hoje pelo que estavam comentando,ela não irá dar ouvidos nem ao Yondaime se ele levantasse do tumulo - Temari disse - E Sasuke por favor,por favor não faça nenhuma besteira,não sei o que vocês tem nessas cabeças de vento,vá pra casa e esfrie a cabeça ok?

E ele tinha outra escolha?

— Bom nós também vamos tentar falar com ela,já que a doida da hokage faz nós irmos naquele maldito hospital quase todo mês,amanhã e meu dia- Neji disse meio irritado ele já tinha se recuperado da ultima missão não precisava ir em lugar algum!

— Afinal não vamos fazer planos eu tenho certeza que mesmo que eu diga **não falem **com a minha _ex-preciosa-cunhadinha _todos vocês homens com cerebro de minhoca iriam - Temari -cunhada? isso mesmo que vcs ouviram ou leram tanto faz!Sakura antes de se casar com o Uchiha a mais ou menos dois anos atrás era namorada de Gaara o kasekage de Suna.(**N/a:** os detalhes vou contar assim que for necessário =)

— Será que dá você não me lembrar disso cada vez que me vê,por favor? - Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

— Não tenho culpa do remorso que sinto por você ter tirado uma cunhada tão legal de mim,as outras que vieram depois,nem quero pensar que tormento na minha vidinha linda - A loira fazia trama.

— Unf!

* * *

Tinha virado a noite em plantão,mais por incrivel que pareça,sentia-se como se tivesse acabado de levantar de um sono maravilhoso,radiante por ter voltado a trabalhar no hospital,mais ao mesmo tempo...

Sacudiu a cabeça não iria pensar nele tinha prometido a si mesma.

A luz do sol da manhã entrava janela de vidro com as persianas recém abertas o calor renovava as forças da medica-nin.

As batidas na porta despertaram-na.

— Entre - Ela disse ajeitando o jaleco,um moreno abriu a porta e adentrou a sala - Ah!Bom dia Neji-kun.

— Olá Sakura - O moreno cumprimentou.

— Então no que posso ajuda-lo? - Ela perguntou docemente,andando em direção ao moreno que havia sentado-se na maca.

—Por mim nem estaria aqui,mais a Tsunade insiste (lê-se obriga) que eu venha depois das fraturas que eu tive na ultima missão - Ela percebeu um tom de irritação na voz dele,e deu um pequeno riso.

— Mais é tão ruim vir se consultar comigo que fica até irritado? - Sakura soltou brincalhona enquanto pegava o prontuário médico do Hyuuga.

— Não...não na verdade estou feliz,muito até - Ele disse verdadeiramente.

— É? e por que? - A jovem quis saber.

— Bom eu não sou lá muito paciente,e vamos combinar que suas substitutas eram meio lerdas,e tinhamos que ficar dias aqui nesse maldito hospital - Ele confessou - Com você aqui mesmo que cheguemos todo quebrados tenho certeza de que não ficaremos por muito tempo e... você fica melhor nesse uniforme que elas - As bochechas da medica-nin tomaram tonalidades rosadas.

— Hyuuga...eu não quero ser esquartejada por uma certa mestre em armas -Sakura disse risonha o moreno també examinou-o - Bom me parece que você tinha razão você está ótimo nenhuma sequela aparente ou interior - Ela encostoou na parede a frente do Hyuuga e começou a preencher a ficha médica.

— Hum...Sakura?

— Hn? - Ela ainda prestava atenção no papel.

— Você e o Sasuke...é definitivo?será que você não podia sei lá...-Neji coçou a nuca - Dar outra chance para aquele idiota?

— Ah! eu sabia,tinha certeza que iria chegar nesse assunto e que você iriam se meter,e ainda a favor dele - A "haruno" não estava alterada mais também não estva lá muito calma,estava meio indignada de todos tomarem as dores do Uchiha.

— Não é isso Sa...

—Esquece Neji,nem você,nem ninguém vai me convencer - "_Eu acho"_ a medica-nin compeltou em pensamentos - não mesmo,se ele não volta atrás em suas palavras eu não sou diferente.

— Mas...

— Não!ninguem entende?Você se parece com ele,tem um, genio que venhamos e convenhamos...

— Qual é o problema Sakura?

Ela parou,estreitou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior,voltou a fitar o Hyuuga - já...já disse que amava a Tenten? - Ela respondeu-o com outra pergunta,o Hyuuga franziu a testa não entendendo onde a rosada queria chegar.

— Não em...

— Não estou falando na frente de outras pessoas,s-só pra ela.

Sakura não deu chance do Hyuuga responder.

— Já disse o quanto ela era importante pra você ou pelo menos que estava com saudades depois de ter passado algum tempo fora?

— Claro que sim - Neji respondeu.

— Está ai você descobriu o meu problema...

A conversa foi interrompida com batidas na porta.

— Entre! - A rosada falou.

— Sakura-sama,temos uma emergência - Uma enfermeira alertou a medica-nin.

—Sim já estou indo Shizuka - A enfermeira voltou a fechar a porta - Conlicença Neji - Dizendo isso a jovem seguiu a enfermeira,fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

— Sasuke...você está em maus lençois - O Hyuuga murmurou,levantando-se.

* * *

No decorrer da manhãe do inicio da tarde todo correu muito bem a não ser pela Drª Sakura ter recebido excessivamente pacientes que não tinham nada de anormal,a não ser a falta de vergonha na cara.

— Sakura-sama? - A enfermeira chamou com a porta entre aberta só com face para o lado de dentro da sala.

— Sim,Yuki? - A rosada desviou os olhos dos papeis para a garota.

— Temos um paciente de ultima hora,posso manda-lo entrar?

—Claro,pode sim - A rosada respondeu,até que enfim já era fim de tarde e ela poderia ir embora e relaxar,o barulho da porta despertou-a dos deilirios de sua banheira até as bordas com água quentinha.

— Sakura? - O coração deu um tranco ao ouvir aquela voz rouca,seus olhos levantaram-se até alcançar um certo loiro.

— Ah,S-Suzako-kun - Sakura engoliu seco,como ela podia ficar tão nervosa?

— Te assustei? - Ele franziu o cenho.

— Er...não,claro que não eu só estava um pouco destraída - Ela arrumou a papelada na mesa enquanto o loiro senta-se na ponta da maca - E então no que posso ajuda-lo? - Susako desviou os olhos para não tinha se dado conta até o momento mais o rapaz presionava a parte esquerda do abdomêm,e logo que ele desfez a pressão no local e tirou a mão do mesmo,a camiseta branca começou a tingir-se de vermelho - Oh! - Sakura exclamou de susto,pegando o primeiro curativo que viu pela frente e pressionando o lugar que antes o loiro pressionava,as bochechas esquentaram quando percebeu o que estava fazendo,ela escutou um pequeno riso vindo do Uzumaki - eto...será que poderia tirar... - Ela parou sugestivamente indicando a camiseta.

— Hum claro - O loiro fez o que a rosada pediu,mais ela estava se arrependendo do pedido,por um instante ela esqueceu-se até o seu próprio nome,aquilo era totalmente maldoso com uma mulher tão debilmente fragilizada emocionalmente,que fisico era aquele?parecia passar 24h por dia entreinando e treinando e se dedicando a tirar uma mulher **ainda **casada do sério, bochechas da rosada ganharam tons de vermelho vivo,o loiro voltou a rir - Pensei que já era acostumada com sangue Drª - Ela era acostumada com sangue só não era acostumada a ter um loiro seminu em sua sala só isso.

Sakura aproximou-se concentrando o chackra verde na mão,e tentando a cima de tudo se concentrar,colocou a mão cima do ferimento parecia bem profundo.

Ele já tinha quase,_quase _esquecido-se como aquela sensação era boa,as mãos delicadas e quentes o tocando.Já tinha o curado uma vez ou outra mais não era sempre que ele se machucava então,não tinha muita sorte pra isso (?) (N/a: então tah né?).

Em poucos instantes o rasgo foi fechado como se ele nunca tivesse existido ali.

— Senti falta disso - O Uzumaki disse.

—Que? - A rosada assustou-se por um momento.

— Ser curado rapidamente...era um saco ficar aqui por dias,enquanto a médica mais competente do país do fogo estava regando as plantas do jardim de sua casa - Suzako tinha um sorriso divertido,Sakura desviou o olhar indo até a mesa,pegando um prontuário e encostando-se na parede em frente a maca onde o rapaz encontrava-se colocando a camiseta.

—É eu ouvi isso muitas vezes hoje...eu também senti falta do hospital e dos meus pacientes marimbundos - Eles riram - Quantas vezes te disse para tomar cuidado nas missões Suzako-kun?

— Hum...acho que milhares mais não foi em uma missão eu e o Naruto estavamos testando novos jutsus - Sakura suspirou endignada.

— Homens...tratando disso você e o Naruto parecem até o Sasu... - Ela parou bruscamente,desviando novamente os olhos para o protuário que estava preenchendo.

Susako percebeu como os olhos verdes da medica-nin entavam mergulhados em tristeza,e se sentiu mal por ela,apenas por ela.

— Sinto muito - Ele disse,Sakura sabia do que ele estava falando.

Sakura deu um pequeno riso sem humor colocando o protuário na mesa.

—Mais só por _você. - _Não gostava de ve-la sofrer,era um insulto um ser tão belo e delicado ser machucado,levantou colocando-se na frente da rosada.

Sakura levantou o rosto,e pegou-se presa nas imensidões verdes um décimo mais escuras que as dela,como as folhas de um bosque.

— Não sabe como eu odeio ver você triste - Suzako disse tirando uma mecha que caia sobre o rosto da kunoichi.

A medica-nin tentou recuar por instinto mais percebeu que isso não seria possível,estava entre a cruz e a espada ou entre a parede e Susako,como preferirem,sentiu o rosto esquentar com intensidade do olhar do loiro.

* * *

Aquele lábios rosados entreabertos eram como um convite,o perfume dela o embriagava era irresistivel...inclinou-se inracionalmente em direção a rosada.

* * *

Os lábios dele estavam tão proximos a milimetros dos dela,o halito com cheiro de menta inebriando seus pensametos,podia sentir o gosto dele,podia sentir a lingua dele em sua a atraia mais do que a agradava,desde o primeiro momento que viu aquele loiro de incriveis os olhos verdes na vila nevoa,aquilo fazia Sakura se sentir uma traidora,estava traindo Sasuke,por que apesar de ter saido de casa ainda estavam casados,o que pensariam se soubessem que Sakura Uchiha sentiasse atraida por outro homem além do seu belo Marido mesmo que esse "titulo" fosse ter um ex antes daqui a algum tempo,ela saibia o que iriam pensar o pela pensava de si mesma não era culpa dela,já não estava mais no controle de suas ações,quando Suzako extinguiu a distancia entre eles selando seus lábios,ela estava rendida...completamente.

* * *

Nem em seus sonhos mais perfeitos ele imaginava que o gosto daqueles lábios era tão viciante,o gosto de morangos ele nunca tinha provado nada igual,aprofundou mais o beijo puxado-a pela cintura fina contra si,sentiu um prazer imensurável quando a medica-nin afundou as mãos em seus cabelos soltando pequenos gemidos.

* * *

Agora ela era testemunha e comprovadora de que as palavras das mulheres que haviam ficado com o Uzumaki eram puramente verdadeiras.

O ar começou a fazer falta então a boca dele libertou a dela,mais a medica-nin continuou com os olhos fechados a respiração descompassada,sentiu que estava sendo fitada abriu os olhos vagarosamente encontrando novamente com os do rapaz.

— I-isso não devia ter acontecido S-Suzako-kun gomen,eu estou...- Suas desculpas foram enterrompidas pelo dedo indicador de Suzako que a impedia de falar.

— Não se preocupe Sakura,eu não vou te pressionar quando estiver pronta eu estarei aqui,certo? - A Rosada ficou estatica não conseguia responder algo coerente,o loiro também não esperou por uma resposta simplesmente lhe deu um selinho,e saiu,deixando uma Sakura totalmente desnorteada.

* * *

Mereço reviews? opiniões,criticas,sugestões vale tudo!

kissus mina


	6. Péssimas caçadoras!

**6. Péssimas caçadoras!**

— Não não tô nem ai! eu quero ver a Sakura e agora sua loirinha aguada - Sakura ouviu gritos vindos do lado de fora,quem gritava parecia ser Temari (N/a: Claro que sim).

Depois escutou batidas na porta

— Entre.

Uma ruiva,Yuki a moça da recepção abriu a porta.

— S-Sakura-sama... - Ela não pode terminar foi praticamente atropelada por duas loiras e duas morenas meio assustadas com a "brutalidade" das duas primeiras,Hinata fechou a porta descupando-se com a recepcionista pelas amigas.

— Testudaaaa! - Ino sufocou a miga em um abraço de urso.

— V-você tá me sufocando,porquinha - Sakura disse com dificuldades.

— Desculpe.

— Olá Sakura-chan - Hinata cumprimentou com um sorriso meigo.

— Oi Sakura - Tenten fez o mesmo.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Oi Temari senti sua falta também - A rosada ironizou.

— Nossa! peraí - Ino cheirava o ar como um cachorro - Que delicia isso é perfume de homem...

— Er..- Sakura não achava voz envergonhada por lembrar o que tinha acontecido horas antes - ...ué,quer o que?não tenho só pacientes mulheres.

—Sei,sei testuda - Ino estreitou os olhos para o nervosismo da rosada.

— Ei,estou sentindo o cheiro do _meu _macho - Temari disse.

— Eu hein vocês tão parecendo cadelas no cio,_meu __macho?_,é ele esteve aqui assim como o Neji,meu _ex-_cunhado,Naruto e todos os outros...que coisa todos resolveram me visitar hj -Terminou com um tom de sarcásmo meio amargo,já que isso fizera lembrar,**novamente**,do que uma dessas visitas tinha lhe deixado um matirio planejado para fazê-la condenar-se como a pior mulher do universo.

— Ei,ei,acho melhor não tentar seduzir nossos homens com esse pedaço de pano - Tenten brincou.

— Rá,rá,rá,como se eu fosse idiota o suficiente para isso,quero ficar bem longe de problemas - "_problemas que tem musculos e hormônios para dar,vender e emprestar"._

— Minha nossa,nossa,alguém não está de bom humor por aqui,o ar tá pesado ...acho que estou me sufocando - Ino dramátizava com as mãos envolvendo a garganta como se tivesse sufocando com algo.

— Que tal uma saidinha pra acabar com essa tensão toda _ex-cunhadinha?_

— Temari,você sabe que eu não gosto quando me chama assim - Sakura retrucou ignorando a pergunta,enquanto arrama os papeis em sua mesa.

— Por que quer tirar o ex da frente pra se tornar cunhada atual de novo?olha que o rui_vão _ta na pista pra negócio...e não é por que é meu mano não mais...tá uma _di_licia.

— T-Temari fica quieta tá vamos combinar assim você não fala do Gaara...-Sakura percebeu que havia usado um tom rude demais então resolveu amenisar o clima,então sorriu cinica -... e eu não digo o quanto o Shikamaru fica uma _dilicia _sem camisa tah? .

— Ahhh!rosinha nem se atreva a chegar perto do meu preguisoço hein!tu é um perigo garota - A Sabaku riu sempre acompanhada pelas outras.

— O que vieram fazer aqui? - Sakura perguntou sem rodeios.

— Que isso testudinha não podemos nem vir ver nossa amada amiga sem que pense que há algo por trás disso? - Ino perguntou com um falso tom ofendido.

— É,por que é exatamente o que tem **algo** por trás,sempre há.

— Assim vocês nos ofende Sakura - Tenten resmungou com um tom choroso.

— Ah! qual é não nasci ontem não,vão me dizer que sairam do conforto dos braços másculos de seus namorados,brigaram e gritaram dentro de um hospital para ver uma mulher com uma micro fantasia de enfermeira que faria qualquer striper ficar no chinelo?.

As quatro se olharam.

— É...é exatamente isso Sakura-chan - Hinata disse.

— Ta vocês finjem que é isso e eu finjo que acredito...certo digam logo o que vieram dizer!digam que eu estou exagerando e que eu sou uma mulher doente e louca por deixar o idiota do Sasuke,vamos é o que todos vieram me dizer,_não necessariamente nesses termos mais foi isso que aqueles energumenos quizeram dizer_... - Sakura murmou as ultimas palavras como se tivesse conversando consigo mesma.

— Não! - Ino afirmou.

— Não? - A rosada perguntou arqueando as sombrancelhas.

— Absolutamente não! - Ino reafirmou,as outras com exceção de Temari a olharam tipo _"mais a nossa missão não era fazer ela voltar pro Sasuke_?",Ino apenas ignorou-as,sabia que sua principal ajudante a Sabaku já tinha pegado aquilo no ar "Psicologia reversa".

— Certo - Sakura disse ainda um pouco desconfiada.

—Vamos Nomimono nos distrair - Temari disse.

—Não obrigado,prefiro ir pra casa tomar um belo banho e cair no meu macio sofá - Sakura disse pegando a bolsa e ajeitando o jaleco.

— Percebeu que eu não perguntei se queria?isso significa que não importa - Temari disse pegando Sakura pelo braço e arrastando-a para fora do consultório.

— Espera Temari - Sakura esbravejava,sendo totalmente ignorada,propositalmente claro,pelas amigas.

— Ela não volta mais hoje tá fofinha,nem adianta telefonar! - Temari disse para Yuki quando passou em frente a recepção.

— Algum problema Sakura? - Quem perguntava era Kyo um homem de porte atletico olhos acizentados assim como os cabelos o ar de sedutor e charmoso que era completado pelo traje branco,também era médico.

— Não,nenhum problema Kyo-san nós só estamos levando ela pra se divertir um pouquinho - Temari lhe disse dando uma piscadela.

Kyo viu a colega de trabalho sendo arrastada pra fora do prédio com cara de quem pedia socorro.

— Pobre Sakura com essas amigas loucas - Ele balançou a cabeça em reprovação,enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e seguiu pelos corredores.

— Tá,tá Temari me solta eu vou - Sakura disse depois que sairam do hospital.

— Como se tivesse escolha - Ino disse e Sakura revirou os olhos.

Andaram tranquilamente até o bar onde sentaram-se em uma mesa.

Conversavam aminadamente ou pelo menos quatro delas,enquanto Sakura estava mais distraida que o normal,ela não percebeu mais as garotas pararam de conversar quando notaram a distração da rosada.

Sem dar-se conta passou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios.

— Alôôôô!terra para Sakura.

— Que?ah - A rosada limpou a garganta envergonhada.

— O que aconteceu Sakura? - Ino indagou acusadora.

—Por que pergunta?Nada,por que teria acontecido?

— Ei,ei calma foi só uma pergunta.

— E aí alguém quer um drink?que tal uma vodka Sakura? - Temari perguntou,Sakura arqueou uma das sombracelhas.

—Não obrigado,amanhã vou acordar cedo - A rosada respondeu intediada.

— Não seja careta,só uma qual é? - A sabaku insistiu.

— Certo,certo só meio copo - A rosada sedeu.

— Vamos meninas - Ela chamou com um tom sugestivo que passou despecebido pela distraida Uchiha.

— Pra quê? tô cansada será que você não pode pegar? - Tenten perguntou chorosa.

— Vem logo! - Ino disse entre os dentes.

As quatro se afastaram indo em direção ao balcão,Ino chamou o bar man.

— Por favor um copo **bem **mais **bem **caprichado de vodka,dois martinis,uma margerita...e Hinata?

— Hã,água...sem gás por favor - As outras revirara os olhos - Ino-chan qualquer um sabe como a Sakura-chan é fraca para alcool,e você ainda pede um copo "Bem caprichado"?.

— Esse é o intuito bobinha,deixa-la bebada - Temari respondeu por Ino.

— E por que? - Tenten perguntou curiosa.

— Olhe para ela - Todas olharam para a mesa e depararam-se com uma Sakura olhando literalmente pro nada como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante naquele momento - na terra "tão-tão-distante",ai tem algo há se tem, e ela não vai desembuchar o que o Sasuke-baka tem que fazer pra ter ela de volta sobria e estou curiosa para saber o que ela tá escondendo.

— Isso não é certo Temari-chan... - A Hyuuga começou mais foi enterrompida,pelo bar man trazendo as bebidas.

—É isso aí Sakurazynha vai soltar tudinho,tudinho - Temari murmurou maléfica.

**Três copos de vodka**"_bem,bem caprichado alá Ino" _**e um tempo ****depois...**

—Sakura por que você não volta pro Sasuke?ele não é o amor da sua vida?-Ino tentava convencer a rosada.

— Ai está prova como...como eu não dou a minima pra minha vida e amo qualquer idiota que aparece - Sakura disse com a voz embarganhada por causa do alcool - Um brinde a mulher mais idiota de konoha! - Sakura levantou o quarto copo de vodka que tinha começado a tomar.

— Não fala assim Sakura-chan,ele te ama - "_Eu acho_" Hinata compeltou em pensamentos.

—Ama?Ama o escambau,a única coisa que ele ama é o reflexo dele no espelho,aposto que ele fica pensando..."_Oh!como eu sou gostoso e como essa minha mulher é otária e sem amor próprio_" - Ela engrossou a voz numa tentativa de imitar Sasuke.

—Tá,tá,eu desisto...mais o que você tá escondendo?hein,hein,hein?

— É que...- Sakura estava um_ pouco _tonta mais cega ela não estava e quem ela estava vendo não queria ver tão cedo - Eu quero ir embora - Ela disse derrepente.

— Ei,ei,peraí você ainda não contou acho melhor você colar a bunda nessa cadeira mocinha!

— Eu não posso Temari,me escondam por favor,por favor - Sakura praticamente emplorou,com que cara ela olharia para Uzumaki Suzako depois do que aconteceu?

— O que foi mulher? - Temari olhou para direção que a amiga olhava - Ah!nem é o Uchiha é o Uzumaki.

— Eu sei,estou bebada não lesada,é por isso que eu tenho que ir...

— Sakura? - Ela escutou a voz de Suzako,pelo que parecia ele estava a uma boa distancia mais não o suficiente para ela fingir que não escutou ou para sair correndo sem ser vista.

— Alguém me mate,por favor...- Ela murmou chorosa abaixando a cabeça.

— Oi garotas - Suzako cumprimentou depois de parar atrás da cadeira da rosada,Sakura levantou a cabeça inclinando-a para trás desejando viamente que aquilo fosse uma péssima visão - Sakura você está bem? - "_Não idiota,eu não estou bem!talvez por que estou me sentindo idiota e ainda por cima traidora,uma idiota traidora!_"Ela realmente queria gritar para ele.

— Eu estou indo pra casa - Ela anunciou,ignorando a pergunta do Uzumaki levantou-se calabeou uns centimetros fazendo com que por instinto o loiro a amparasse.

— Parece que alguém tomou mais que meio copo não é? - O loiro disse com tom divertido.

—Hã...eu vou ligar para Shikamaru e para o Neji,virem é buscar Sakura - Temari disse.

— Ah,não precisa eu posso leva-la - Suzako disse prontamente,todas fizeram uma cara de desepero mais não como o desepero na face da rosada _era de dar pena _Hinata concluiu.

—Hehe não se encomode Suzako,tenho certeza que os rapazes não irão se importar - Ino disse sem graça.

— Não é incomodo,eu juro - O Uzumaki disse em um tom solene.

"_Nós sabemos o quanto você quer entrar na casa dela T.D.B_" - Temari estreitou os olhos com o pensamento.

—Eu insisto - Ele disse por fim como se colocasse um ponto final na conversa.

As quatro se entre olharam aflitas e olharam para uma Sakura a ponto de dar um troço.

— Tudo bem - Tenten deu um sorriso amarelo,Sakura as olhou com uma espressão como "_Oh!obrigado com amigas como vocês eu estou bem na vida_!"

As mulheres viram o Suzako desaparecer em meio as pessoas amparando Sakura,ou a carregando praticamente,já que está não parecia ter a minina vontade de erguer os pés do chão.

—Droga! - Temari praguejou.

— O que foi Temari-chan? - Hinata perguntou.

— Não viu?nós somos péssimas caçadoras entregamos a chapeuzinho ao lobo mal - Hinata fez uma expressão tipo "hã?".

— Levamos o bolo pra festa Hinata,compreende? - Ino tentou desclarecer uma a Hyuuga parecia entender cada vez menos.

—Bolo?que bolo?

— Ahh! esquece Hinata eu acho que a burrice do Naruto ta passando pra você,o que a Temari e a Ino querem dizer é que entregamos a Sakura a quem menos seria confiavel em ficar sozinho com ela entende?.

— Ahhh sim,por que não falaram antes,ficam ai falando de chapeuzinho e bolos,me deixam confusa,e o Naruto-kun é muiito inteligente ouviu?.

—Roro vou fingir que acredito,mais deixa isso pra lá o caso é que essa falha não sai daqui se os outros souberem do nosso terrivel desempenho...ah o Sasuke não quero nem pensar...ele vai ficar uma fera,por tanto se presamos pelo que resta da nossa linda vidinha quemos quietas e...torcemos para que a Sakura não game no loirão.

—Isso vai ser dificil,Ino,dificil.


	7. Conflitos

**7. Conflitos**

Sakura apoiava um dos braços nos ombros de Suzako,só não havia saido dali por que sabia que se o fizesse cairia,concerteza,sentiu os pés sairem do chão.

—Ei!o que tá fazendo? - A médica-nin perguntou quando percebeu que estava sendo pega no colo,assustou-se com o impulso que o loiro tomou e depois tudo o que conseguia ver erão borrões.

— Te carregando,vai ser mais rápido - Suzako disse fitando-a com um sorriso,Sakura desviou os olhos rápidamente sentindo as bochechas se tingirem de vermelho.

— Não precisa,eu posso caminhar não estou tão mal assim - A rosada disse mais ela mesma sabia que as palavras não sairam tão coerentes como ela havia planejado.

— Ah!é? então por a unica coisa que eu entendi do que você falou foi "_não estou tão mal"_? - O loiro debochou,Sakura bufou contrariada-Não fique brava ok?já chegamos -A rosada olhou para frente ela não havia percebido já estavam na frente do predio dela havia sido tão rápido,ela tentou descer mais foi empedida - Dá pra ficar quietinha?não quero ver você se espatifar no chão -Ela rangeu os dentes,mais não abriu a boca,Suzako adentrou o prédio e Sakura prendeu a respiração e se alguém visse Uchiha Sakura sendo carregada nos braços de um homem que não era seu marido e que por desgraça do destino todos diziam que gostava dela(o que ela não acreditava ou não queria acreditar),não que ela se importasse com o que os outros falariam ela nunca ligou mais ela era uma médica tinha uma reputação a zelar,a rosada suspirou haliviada quando viu que o local estava completamente vazio nenhuma alma a vista nem mesmo Kyoko a recepcionista - Suspirando de halivio?relaxa ninguém vai nos ver - Suzako é?ele estava lendo a mente dela ou o que? e por que aquela frase soou como se eles fossem amantes e ela tivesse medo que o marido ficasse sabendo "_ninguém vai nos ver_"?,aquilo definitivamente deixou Sakura desconfortável.

Suzako subiu as escadas habilmente como se não tivesse dois andares antes do dela,parou a frente da parta do apartamento e a olhou sugestivamente,mais ela não disse coisa alguma tentava entender o que o que ele estava querendo.

— A chave? - Sakura enfiou as mão no bolso do jaleco,o qual ela teve que procurar quatro ou cinco vezes antes.

—Você está mal hein! - O loiro zombou vendo a dificuldade da rosada.

— Urusai baka* - A rosada irritou-se ele simplsmente riu,colocando a chave na fechadura e abrindo a porta.

* * *

O moreno revirava-se de um lado para outro,nada conceguia capturar a atenção de sua mente por mais de trinta segundos,esse foi o tempo mais tinha que admitir,pelo menos para si mesmo,que aquele espaço todo vazio da cama estava o incomodando mais do que gostaria,para quem antes não gostava nem um pouco de dividir sua ampla e confortavel cama ele estava muito desesperado.

— Mais que droga Sakura! - O moreno praguejou jogando o lençol,levantando-se abrindo a porta,descendo as escadas adentrando a cozinha e abrindo a geladeira pegando qualquer coisa que ele nem fazia questão de ver o que era,sentou-se em um dos bancos da bancada.

Passou a mão entre os cabelos desalinhados num gesto nervoso,pensava nela vinte e quatro horas por dia,"_O que ela está fazendo?"_,_"Quando ela vai parar com essa idiotice?","Por que ela ainda não voltou?" _e o que estava o atormentando nesse exato momento,por uma razão desconhecida _"Estaria com alguém?"_ que pergunta idiota era aquela?

Nem ele sabia responder por que estava tendo aqueles pensamentos inúteis...

— Está ficando louco - Uma voz soou como se fosse a resposta.

— Eu acho que sim,ela está me deixando completamente louco - Ele murmurou para a "_voz de sua conciência_".

— Não idiota! tá comendo minha torta - Sasuke olhou para a porta da cozinha e viu Itachi encostado no batente - O que houve com você odeia doces por que tá comendo minha torta de chocolate?

— Por que eu quero - Retrucou e enfiou mais uma colhereada de torta na boca.

— Credo Sasuke,tá parecendo uma mulherzinha deprimida,vai ficar gordo desse jeito - Itachi riu sentando-se em um banco ao lado do irmão.

— Rá,rá,rá...não enche!

— Ela tá te deixando piradinho né?

— Nem me fale - Sasuke soltou mais como um suspiro de cansaso.

—Pois é elas tem o dom pra isso - (**N/a:** Pois é meu bem,nossos poderosas,né não meninas?)Itachi pegou uma colherada de torta juntando-se a Sasuke.

—Pode crer,e ela tem tanto dom pra isso que me irrita - O Uchiha mais novo confessou,Itachi suspirou.

— Cara,vai por mim,tente ser sutil,calmo,carinhoso,agil e principalmente controlar essa sua loucura possessiva... - Itachi encheu a boca com mais torta enquanto Sasuke fazia o mesmo rolando os olhos para parte exagerada,ao ver dele claro,"_loucura possessiva"_ -Pode crer assim ela volta para você - Sasuke não disse nada mais sabia que o irmão estava certo e ele iria tentar.

—Quem fez essa coisa?tá uma delicia! - Sasuke perguntou depois de minutos de silêncio.

— A Sakura - Dizendo isso Itachi pegou a travessa e começou a sair da cozinha.

— Ei volta aqui - Sasuke praguejou.

— Nem pensar ela fez pra mim,se quiser peça uma pra você!

* * *

Adentrou o apartamento que o Uzumaki constatou ser a cara da dona delicado e aconchegante,foi em direção ao corredor onde deduzia ser o quarto da moça,e parou percebendo que não havia somente uma porta.

—Onde é seu quarto?

— A ultima porta onde tem uma plaquinha escrito "_Room of Sakura_" mister gênio - A rosada debochou meio sonolenta.

— Como você fica engraçadinha quando está bebada - O loiro disse sarcático,adentrou o quarto roxo claro uma das paredes era de uma madeira clara a cama de casal era parecida com aquelas que se descreve em quartos de princesa com balaustos,coberta por rendas,era da mesma madeira clara da parede,forrada com uma colcha lilás,uma poltrona,um pequeno sofá,e uma enorme cortina também lilazes,um guarda-roupa,uma escrivaninha com um notebook e varios papeis provavelmente do hospital e prateleiras cheias de porta retratos e variados tipos com fotos (naum me diga ¬¬")de sakura com todos os amigos só não tinha foto de uma pessoa Sasuke não notou ao menos uma isso era bom não era?.Ele nunca imaginou que um dia estaria no quarto da Uchiha saindo de seus devaneios colocou a rosada na cama.

— Não estou bebada - Ela disse.

— Nani?

— Disse que não estou bebeda - Ela repetiu e ele percebeu que ela rebatido a afirmação dele meio atrasada.

— A não? - Sentou-se na beira da cama.

— Não - A rosada afirmou enquanto se cobria ou tentava achar por onde se entrava no cobertor,Suzako tomou a frente e fez uma tarefa que estava sendo tão dififcil para a moça a coisa mais simples do mundo o que era obviamente,cobri-a e a mesma aconchegou-se no travesseiro ainda olhando o Shinobi.

— Então por que um homem que por sinal não é o seu marido está no seu quarto e você não parece nem um pouco desconfortavel como sempre fica?- Ele olhou-a firmemente,ela simplesmente desviou o olhar sentindo que aquele desconforto que ele falara estava vindo todo de uma vez,remexeu-se desconfortavelmente lembrando-se do beijo entre os dois.

O silêncio tomou conta o que deixou deconforto da jovem com aquele situação quase apalpavel,o que não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

— Não precisa tão nervosa Sakura,eu não vou te atacar - Riu- aquilo foi um impulso não estava muito no meu eu normal - Ele referia-se ao beijo e ela sem querer sentiu-se magoada então ele não gostava dela só havia beijado-a por um impulso.

— Não...quer dizer não foi um impulso ruim,quero dizer...eu não faço normalmente entende?ah!a quem eu quero enganar perto de você eu não sou eu normal - Sakura inconcientemente soltou um riso achando graça da confusão do loiro - Isso não é engraçado senhorita Sakura!

— Gomen,gomen*

— Certo,bom o que você acha de dormir? - Aquilo nem precisava ser dito os olhos da rosada estavam pesados demais para continuarem abertos,mais antes de perder a consciencia ouviu -vou ficar aqui até você pegar no sono tudo bem?Ah! e o que eu disse depois não foi parte do impulso eu realmente vou te esperar!

* * *

Ainda não tinha pregado os para o crido mudo onde se encontrava um pequeno aparelho negro agilidade nos dedos encontrou rapidamente o número que estava nomeado como "Hana".

— Será que está no hospital?ela não vai me atender...droga e se ela atender o que eu digo? - O moreno estava se sentindo totalmente ridiculo,ele com medo?do que?tomando coragem apertou o botão verde do aparelho e colocou-o no ouvido.

* * *

**Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai**

Não é que o que você está dizendo agora é diferente de antes?

**Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo**

Eu estou mostrando um pouco do meu verdadeiro eu.

**Zutto ira ira ira ira shite wa**

Isso foi me incomodando muito,

**Atashi wo mono mitai ni atsukatte**

A maneira como você me tratou como objeto.

**Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai**

Não é que o que você está dizendo agora é diferente de antes?

**Dareka no sei ni shite wa nige kakureshiteru hibi**

A culpa é de quem eu estou correndo e me escondendo a cada dia,

**Ate ni naranaiwa.**

Eu não posso confiar em nada.

**I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara**

Me desculpe mas por enquanto eu só posso lhe dizer... Adeus.

Uma música ecoou pelo comodo Suzako que observava Sakura atentamente sentado em um sofá no canto do quarto desviou o olhar para o criado mudo ao lado da cama da rosada,e olhou novamente para a garota que só se remexeu resmungando algo,levantou-se indo em direção ao móvel e pegando o aparelho cor-de-rosa "_Sasuke-kun"_ o identificador de chamadas indicava inconcientemente fechou a cara para o parelho colocou-o de volta no lugar,ignorando a melodia,Sakura estava com um sono tão pesado que provavelmente nem se mexeria.

* * *

Sasuke escutou atentamente.

_"No momento não posso atender estou muitissímo ocupada!mais tarde talvez retorne,beijos"._Uma voz conhecida soou,Sasuke suspirou resignado,apertou novamente o teclado do celular e colocou-o no ouvido,instantes depois uma voz sonolenta atendeu.

— _Moshi,Moshi?*_

_— _Neji é o Sasuke.

—_ Uchiha,eu acho bom alguém ter morrido ou você vai ser esse alguém,o que vc quer uma hora dessas?_ - O Hyuuga ameaçou mal humarado do outro lado da linha.

— É sobre a Sakura - Sasuke ouviu um suspiro de irritação do outro lado da linha.

— _Você ainda está nessa?por que não falou com ela ainda?_

_— _Ela não atende o celular.

— _Provavelmente por que já é de MADRUGADA! - _Sasuke bufou.

— Vai ficar reclamando ou vai me ajudar Hyuuga?

— _E o que você quer que eu faça exatamente,Uchiha?Se você não tem nem a capacidade e ir falar com ela sem estourar?_

_—_Isso não é minha culpa,eu não sei o que aquela maluca quer de mim.

—_Isso por que você se quer perguntou baka!_

_—_Você falou com ela não falou?não te disse nada ?- O moreno ignorou a afirmação do amigo.

— _É ela disse._

_— _E então?

— _Ela acha que você não a ama._

_—_Que absurdo,só aquela irritante pra pensar uma idiotice dessas.

— Aí está!

—Aí está o que baka?

—_ Aí está,em uma frase só você a chamou de irritante e idiota._

—Que?

—_ Esquece Sasuke,você é burro mesmo,e ainda se intitula de gênio...que piada._

— Dá pra volta ao foco ou vai continuar me insultando.

—_Você já disse que amava ou algo parecido?_

— Er...sim,quero dizer acho que sim...ah! eu não me lembro,mais ela sabe que sim.

— _Uchiha,mulheres querem palavras e você não disse,ela não vai saber ou vai fingir que não sabe,elas são loucas cara - "Louca é sua tataravó Hyuuga desgraçado!" Sasuke escutou uma voz um tanto furiosa ao fundo - Ah você está acordada Tenten? - "Não é o espirito da sua Tataravó que está falando com você anta" Tá era uma voz totalmente Hostil e agressiva._

_—_E desde quando você é um _expert _em mulheres? - O moreno ignorou completamente a voz aguda que gritou "_Sasuke vai dormir desgraçado_!"

— _Eu não sou um expert __só não sou idiota,e sei que é isso por que ela me disse com todas as letras,então tudo o que você tem de fazer e dizer que a ama que ela é tudo pra você e blá blá blá...er eu tenho que desligar antes que eu seja vitima de um assassinato._

_— "..."_

_— Tutututututu._

— Então era isso?ela criou uma tempestade por causa disso?unf!como aquela mulher é absurda - Passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente - só por que não vivo falando pelos quatro cantos do mundo não quer dizer que não amo ela,só vindo daquela irritante mesmo!baka,certo amanhã eu resolvo tudo isso ou eu não chamo Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

Abriu os olhos encomodada com o um filete de luz que transpassava os panos finos da cortina,levantou-se subtamente,fechando os olhos com a pontada forte em sua cabeça.

— Itai - Resmungou,olhou de relance para o canto do quarto,encontrando Suzako recostado no sofá parecia dormir de longe ele lembrava vagamente Naruto,um singelo sorriso tomou-se a face com a lembrança do amigo,suspirou lembrando-se que nos ultimos dias não estava sendo lá muito amigavel com os amigos,levantou-se rapidamente antes de ficar um cobertor e cobrindo o loiro que remexeu-se levemente.

Foi tomar um banho e vestir-se a final com ressaca ou não o hospital continuava lá.

* * *

Lembrou-se subtamente que por acaso não estava em sua casa,abriu os olhos observando todos os cantos do quarto mas não havia ninguém além dele,onde estava Sakura?instintivamente olhou para o relógio na parede marcava quase meio dia,como assim tinha dormido tanto assim?por que a rosada não o acordou?.

Saiu do quarto indo em direção a cozinha.

— Sakura? - Chamou mas a única coisa que encontrou foi uma bandeija com suco,torradas e um bilhete - Pegou o pequeno papel passando os olhos sobre eles.

_Bom dia!ai está seu café da manhã não deu para fazer grande coisa por que já estava atrasada._

_Ah! me desculpe por ontem a noite,fique à vontade._

_Até + Suzako-kun._

— Já estou me sentindo mimado - Ele murmurou risonho.

* * *

Saiu de casa apressado tinha que falar com ela o quanto em direção ao hospital.

— YO TEME! - Naruto "o escandaloso" como Sasuke o entitulou,chegou gritando.

— Não grita Dobe,não sou surdo! - Naruto revidou o comentário mais ele não ouvia mais nada.

Realmente deveria estar ficando afetado de alguma forma ou aquele era o Uzumaki saindo do predio onde Sakura estava morando?

Ele não viu,não percebeu,qual foi o momento que começou a se mover só percebeu quando estava segurando Suzako pela camisa.

— O que diabos você estava fazendo no apartamento da minha mulher? - O Uchiha perguntou vagarosamente tentando controlar sua furia.

— Teme calma - Naruto tentou acalmar as coisas,a aglomeração de pessoas curiosas já estava começando,as fãs girls perguntando-se por que duas beldades brigavam pela sem graça da doutora.

O Uzumaki abriu um sorriso provocativo.

— Nada de mais.

— Não teste minha paciencia maldito,diga logo.

— Onde foi parar toda aquela confiança Uchiha? - O loiro perguntou zombeteiro,derrepente foi jogado contra o chão com Sasuke enforcando-o.

—Cala a boca seu desgraçado,é melhor você se afastar da Sakura,não me enteressa de quem você é primo eu dou um fim em você,entendeu?.

— É um pouco tarde de mais,se isso tudo é medo de eu achar uma brexa pra conseguir algo com a Sakura,está perdendo o seu tempo se pensa que eu tenho medo de você Uchiha.

— Seu...- O moreno foi tirado de cima do Uzumaki brutamante por Neji e Shikamaru e Naruto.

— Você não resolver nada assim teme!- Naruto exclamou.

— Cala boca eu vou matar esse maldito.

— Deveria ter feito isso antes agora é bem tarde eu já dei meu primeiro passo Uchiha.

—O que você quer dizer? - O moreno perguntou perplexo.

— Eu a beijei.

* * *

**Perdoem-me pela demora o tempo está muiiiito corrido pra mim.**

**Mais façam uma caridade pra essa autora sem tempo e deixem uma reviewzinha para me animar ok?**

**Proximo capitulo _"_**_V__ocê é minha até que eu diga ao contrário**" **_**finalmente a presença do nosso ilustre (linderrímoOo,gostoserríííímOo) Kazekage pra acabar mais com soss****ego do nosso Uchiha-moreno-maravilha e de novos personagens.**

**Kissus ;D**


	8. Vc é minha até q eu diga ao contrário!

_**N/A:**_Desculpem a Demora

* * *

_E eu preciso de você como um batimento cardíaco._

_mas você sabe que tem uma tendência à maldade [...]_

_Você poderia escrever um livro sobre como_

_arruinar o dia perfeito de alguém._

Suspirou aquela montanha de papeis em sua mesa significava pacientes para atender e mais horas de plantão como uma coisa podia ser boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo? Sakura não sabia,mas sem dúvidas estava sendo tão chamada naquele dia que nem ela aguentava sequer mais a pronuncia dele.

O que era estranho é que estava sentindo que algo estava errado,não sabia o que era mais algo dizia a ela que aquele dia seria muito mais que enfermeiras gritando seu nome.

* * *

"_Eu a beijei_." - Impossivel aquilo era simplesmente impossivel de acontecer e ele sabia disso,mais não conceguia controlar a raiva que tomava conta de seu corpo como se ela tivesse vida própria.

Logo depois viu as chamas do Amaterasu espalhando-se rapidamente...e o rosto assustado dos amigos e até segundos atrás estavam o segurando e agora estavam do outro lado do circulo de chamas agora juntamente com seu irmão que lhe gritava algo que ele não podia entender então ignorou-o completamente,olhou a frente e o unico que lhe interessava estava ali,com um semblante muito calmo para quem estava com aquela quantidade de hematomas...mais aquelas chamas estavam perto de acabar com aquele rosto desafiador.

— Teme se não se contolar não vai simplesmente machucar quem quer machucar mais os outros também - Naruto disse,não gritou mais Sasuke escutou perfeitamenteque aquilo era verdade.

As chamas negras desciparam-se junto com a imagem de Sasuke.

* * *

— Kuso! - Naruto esbravejou - tá vendo o que fez Suzako?

— Ei,a culpa não é minha se ele é esquentadinho,eu não queria falar nada mais quando percebi já tinha saido - Suzako murmurou passando a mão nas madeixas loiras.

— Nesse seu "saiu em querer" arranjou um problemão pra Sakura-chan Baka -O loiro retrucou - Eu vou atrás dela.

—Ótimo nós também - Itachi disse.

— Não vocês vão procurar o Sasuke pode deixar a Sakura-chan comigo - Dizendo isso o Uzumaki sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

* * *

Sabia que hospital estava significativamente movimentado naquele dia mais aquele alvoroso todo que vinha do lado de fora de sua sala era demais.

Ignorou até o momento em que sua porta foi quase derrubada devido a força com que foi fechada,só levantou minimamente os olhos para certificar-se de que suas suspeitas estavam certas,mais logo depois seus olhos voltaram a se concentrar em uma folha de exame.

— Pra que tanta _delicadeza_ Sasuke?

— Não comece com suas irônias Sakura - Sasuke disse tentando se conter em seu tom normal.

— Ótimo,o que faz aqui?se não está ferido ou doente aqui não é o lugar e muito menos a hora.

— Ah! então para falar comigo não aqui não é apropriado,mais para beijar outro homem é!

Sakura fitou-o atônica.

— Do-do que está falando? - Quem diabos tinha contado a ele,agora ela podia ler a furia nos olhos do quase-ex-marido,aquilo não era muito bom,engoliu seco.

— Cinismo não combina com você Sakura e você não mente muito bem.

— "..." - Sakura desviou os olhos dos olhos negros,eles lhe faziam sentir-se uma traidora suja,mesquinha e esgoísta.

— Então quer dizer que é verdade? - Sasuke riu sem humor andando pelo consultório - Nós estamos a dias separados e você já está com outro.

— ISSO NÃO... -A rosada levantou-se colocando-se a frente do Uchiha,ao perceber seu tom elevado Sakura respirou e continuou- Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso.

— Eu sei?não sei de nada - Sasuke estava tentando se controlar - aliás eu sei de uma coisa você ainda é uma Uchiha legalmente ou seja minha mulher - O moreno disse com um tom que não agradou a rosada,um tom que apara ela era totalmente odioso.

Sakura o olhava fixamente aquele maldito sharingan estava ali novamente se ele soubesse o quanto ela odiava aquilo,odiava como aqueles olhos pareciam conseguir ler sua alma,eles a faziam sentir como se aquele não fosse seu Sasuke,amava tanto aqueles olhos negros,pelo menos eles pareciam mais aconchegantes mais familiares.

— O que quer dizer com isso,Sasuke? - Ela questionou com uma das sombracelhas rosadas arqueda isso demonstrava perfeitamente seu total desagrado com o tom de Sasuke que deu passos a frente encurralando-a perigosamente entre ele e a mesa segurando com uma das mãos o rosto da rosada.

—Que você é minha até que eu diga ao contrário - O moreno disse em um tom possessivo e frio.

A fúria e a magoa queimaram nas veias da Uchiha,ela tirou bruscamente a mão do Uchiha de seu rosto,um movemento que pegou-o meio desprevinido.

— Vai embora - Sakura murmurou dentre os dentes tentando inutilmente deixar as lágrimas no lugar que elas pertenciam dentro de si mesma,mais o Uchiha com continuou parado fitando-a irritado com o gesto de segundos atrás.

— Eu te amo...não era isso que você queria que eu dissesse?

Sim,era exatamente aquilo que Sakura queria ouvir da boca do Uchiha mais não daquele jeito naquele tom,um tom quase beirando ao deboche,naquele momento pela primeira vez a jovem desejou nunca ter ouvido essas palavras de Sasuke,aquelas...as palavras que sempre sonhara escutar de seu primeiro amor,as tais palavras que ela achava que iam a fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo agora estavam fazendo totalmente ao contrário,feriram a rosada de uma tal forma que as lágrimas paravam de cair mesmo sem o consentimento da dona,tinha o coração tão apertado que não entendiava como ele ainda conseguia bater,a magoa e a fúria misturou-se os sentimentos feridos.

— Isso foi tudo com o que sempre se preocupou não é?não está aqui por que feri seus sentimentos mais por que isso poderia sujar o seu preciso sobrenome,sempre...sempre o SEU MALDITO CLÃ E O SEU MALDITO ORGULHO!E SE É ISSO QUE TE IMPORTA TANTO EM BREVE NÃO TEREI MAIS SEU MALDITO SOBRENOME.VÁ EMBORA!

O Uchiha ainda a encarava.

—VÁ EMBORA,SASUKE!NÃO QUERO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS - A rosada vociferou.

—Ótimo é o divorcio que você quer? pra mim não faz diferença -O Uchiha fitou-a friamente e saiu batendo a porta.A rosada ajoelhou-se no chão com as mão cobrindo o depois sentiu braços quentes e aconchegantes a envolvendo.

— Como tudo foi acabar assim Naruto? - Sakura murmurava entre soluços.

— Shhh,vai ficar tudo bem Sakura-chan,não chore - Naruto sussurava para ela.

Não,ela nunca mais iria chorar por Sasuke,e isso era uma promessa!

* * *

— Sasuke volta aqui - Itachi disse quando o irmão passou ao seu lado furioso no corredor do hospital,segurando-o pelo ombro - Qual foi a idiotice que você fez desse vez?

— Ela quer o maldito divórcio perfeito,ela vai ter o que quer... não me importa!

— Você vai fazer uma besteira idiota!

— O problema é meu,não se meta - O moreno tirou a mão de Itachi de seu ombro em um movimento brusco e seguiu o caminho para fora do hospital.

* * *

Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,Suzako e Itachi tinham sido chamados pela Hokage e se dirigiam a torre onde ela aguardava.

Já havia se passado uma semana da briga entre Sakura e Sasuke,quando os dois não estavam se ignorando completamente estavam trocando farpas,essa ultima opção sempre começava com os comentarios afiados da rosada,Sakura por que estava ferida por Sasuke ter debochado das palavras que valiam tanto pra ela e Sasuke bom esse até que queria pedir desculpas pelas palavras ferinas que direcinou a mulher sabia que tinha ido longe demais,mais seu orgulho ferido o impedia de pronunciar qualquer palavra afinal ela tinha o traído logo com seu maior rival.

Shizune adentrou a sala da godaime avisando da presença do ambus,que entraram logo em seguida.

— Tenho uma missão para vocês - Tsunade comunicou - Recebemos um pedido de reforços de um pequeno vilarejo que fica na fronteira de Amegakure no Sato,parece que existe alguns ninjas lutando contra os invasores mais são em grande quantidade.

—Entendido - Itachi disse.

— Sakura e Sasuke - Tsunade chamou - não quero sentimentos pessoais atrapalhando a missão,estamos entendidos?

— Isso é totalmente impossivel de acontecer Tsunade-sama,ele não tem sentimentos então não tem como eles interferirem - Sakura disse com um tom de deboche e petulância sem fitar Sasuke.

— Como você é dramática - O Uchiha mais novo murmurou pesarosamente,lá ia começar outra das brigas idiotas entre eles.

—Eu prefiro quando estão se ignorando - Neji sussurou para si mais os outros escutaram perfeitamente.

— Chega você dois estão avisados,Sakura guarde seus comentários por favor e Suzako isso vale para você também - Tsunade suspirou eles estavam saindo pior que crianças de primário.

— Certo,vamos - Itachi ordenou,os ninjas desapareceram.

— Tomara que não seja tarde - Tsunade murmurou pensativa

* * *

Não demoraram muito para chegar,infeliz já parecia ser tarde o pequeno vilarejo já estava todo destruído,vitimas por todos os lados.

— Kuso - Naruto murmurou.

— Fiquem atentos ainda pode haver inimigos por perto,Sakura veja se acha algum sobrevivente - Itachi dava instruções,Sakura caminhava entre os destroços.

— Fiquem atentos ainda pode haver inimigos.

Sasuke mal acabou a frase e dezenas de shinobis do Som apareceram derrepente atacando-os por todos lados.

— 20 - Suzako gritou.

—25 perdeu priminho - Naruto retrucou rindo.

Nesse momento Sasuke desembaiou sua kusanagi desapareceu e reapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

—40 - Murmurou baixo o moreno mas ciente de que Suzako havia escutado,sorriu de canto ao ver a cara de desagrado do Uzumaki.

— Hyuuga parece que não é um dos seus melhores dias não? - Itachi zombou.

— Urasai* -Neji disse irritado,partindo pra cima de outros ninjas do som.

"_Homens idiota,a testosterona subiu-lhes a cabeça,bando de impretáveis isso sim!_" A rosada pensava irritada vendo a disputa entre Naruto,Suzako e Sasuke de um lado e a de Itachi e Neji do outro."_Por que eu sempre tenho que ser a parte racional? espera o que é aquilo?"_A rosada fixou os olhos em uma pilha de corpos "_Está respirando" _Sakura "teletransportou-se" até o local inclinando-se e pegando o corpo desmaiado e "jogando-o" nos ombros.

Um shinobi do som apareceu frente a Kunochi que foi pega desprevinida mais acertou um soco com a mão que estava livre na face do ninja por puro refelexo,o mesmo caiu no chão totalmente inconsciente.

A kunochi gemeu sacudindo levemente da mão.

— Você está bem Sakura? - Neji perguntou,adiantando-se,já que Sasuke e Suzako já tinham aberto a boca para perguntar exatamente a mesma mesmo que brigado com a rosada não podia evitar o instinto de proteção.

—Sim,é que foi tão rápido que não tive tempo de concentrar chacra nas mãos

— Imagine se tivesse dado tempo - Naruto murmurou

A rosada teletransportou-se para o lado de Itachi que tinha acabado com o ultimo shinobi do som.

— Um sobrevivente - Disse a ele.

— Só ele? - O moreno perguntou pesaroso.

—Infelizmente - A rosada respondeu baixando os olhos debaixo da mascara de felino.

— Vamos não temos mais nada a fazer aqui - O Uchiha mais velho disse.

Os seis pularam agilmente nos galhos dos cedros gigantescos em rumo a Konoha,já longe da aldeia destruida avistaram uma clareira.

—Vamos parar,Sakura faça os primeiros socorros - Itachi ordenou.

— Hai - A rosada pousou graciosamente no meio da clareira colocando o garoto na relva.

Enquanto executava os devidos procedimentos com os colegas em volta,a rosada não pode deixar de perceber os traços perfeitos e armoniosos do garoto,cabelos negros e pelo porte fisico ele deveria ser um ninja ou um civil que treinava muito,ela duvidava da segunda opção.

— Kawaii *-A Uchiha soltou baixo ou ela achou que foi abaixo,por que essa declaração fez companheiros a fitarem estranhamente e um Uchiha arquear uma das sombracelhas.

— Sakura-chan não sabia que você era uma Shota* - Naruto falou com um falso tom de desencredulidade com uma das mãos na boca,as bochechas da médica-nin pintaram-se de um vermelho vivo.

—Urusai Baka.

Os membros masculinos do grupo disfarçaram o riso com tosses forçadas,Neji resolveu quebrar o silencio.

— As linhas de chacra estão descassas então ele deve ter sido um dos ninjas que estavam defendendo a aldeia - Neji dizia enquanto avaliava o teorias da rosada estavam confirmadas.

— Terminei - A rosada informou arrumando os fios que saiam fora da máscara,levantando-se e voltando a jeitar nos ombros o garoto.

— Sakura me dê ele aqui,vai acabar ficando sem chacra - Sasuke estendeu as mãos para pegar o garoto.

—Sem problemas tenho muito chacra ainda - A rosada retrucou.

— Vamos logo - Itachi ordenou antes que uma briga começasse novamente - Vamos direto para Konoha.

Os shinobis da folha partiram.

* * *

— Esperem - Neji alertou quando chegaram aos arredores da vila da folha,todos pararam imediatamente apoiando nos troncos.

— O que foi ? - Sakura perguntou ajeitando o garoto nos ombros.

— Tem um chacra vindo em nossa direção.

— Se for que nem os outros da aldeia nem precisa ficar tão preocupado vamos tirar de letra! - Sasuke desdenhou.

Ótimo momento para aparecer um inimigo o chacra da rosada já estava escasso por utiliza-lo tanto tempo para suportar o peso do garoto.

— Não subestime Sasuke,talvez,se for um inimigo teremos problemas,a Sakura já não está em condições de curar mais ninguém,apesar de já estarmos perto da vila estejam preparados.

— Já nasci preparado - Naruto adiantou-se.

— Vai com calma priminho - Suzako disse divertido - Deixe espaço para nos lutarmos também,os que vieram até agora não tiveram nem graça.

—É Naruto você sempre nos faz entrar em confusão com essa sua afobação - Itachi acusou.

— EU?... Itai- Naruto foi interrompido por um cascudo de Sakura.

— Cala boca Naruto!

— Está mais perto parece estar indo em direção à Konoha também,fiquem posição Sasuke proteja a Sakura e o garoto- Itachi comandou e a "indefesa" da história revirou os olhos.

Em poucos segundos avistaram um vulto preto com uma agilidade impresionante,como um raio,quase invisivel _quase_,todos ficaram em posição a posição de ataque,mais o vulto parou antes de chegar até eles,em um galho à frente,um ninja vestido de preto,com uma capa da mesma cor e com o capuz da mesma sobre a cabeça e uma mascara de felino parecida com as mascaras que eles mesmos usavam,e duas adagas cruzadas prezas as costas.

— Anbus de Konoha?

— Identifique-se - Exigiu Itachi.

— Preciso ver a Godaime imediatamente - O ninja falou firmente ignorando completamente a imposição do líder do esquadrão a sua frente.

— Eu acho que te disse para se identificar.

— Essas não foram as intruções passadas a mim por tanto só iriei fazê-lo a frente da lider da Vila Oculta da Folha- O ninja tinha um tom completamente petulante que fez o sangue do Uchiha mas velho ferver,já estava se imaginando estrangulando aquele ser medilcre.

—O que um Oinin*do _Kaminari no Kuni_* faz por aqui? - Suzako perguntou.

— Como eu disse isso é assunto da lider da Vila de _Konohagakure no Sato,_algum de vocês seria denominado assim? - O ninja tinha um leve tom de irônia e qualquer um saberia que não é muito inteligente ferir o orgulho dos ninjas do fogo,especialmente dos homens que ali estavam,é ao que parecia todos saberiam menos aquele ninja.

— Se não vai se identificar daqui você não passa - Neji afirmou com um breve tom de ameaça.

— Não fui designado aqui para lutar contra ninjas de Konoha,mais farei isso sem o menor problema para cumprir o que vim fazer aqui,já que isso é tão importante para Kaminari no Kuni quanto para sua Vila.

Sakura suspirou por baixo da máscara.

— Essa discussão não vai levar a nada,se ele diz que é importante para Konoha que seja então.

— Ficou louca?e se ele for um inimigo? - Sasuke adiantou-se.

— Seu amiguinho tem razão e se eu estiver mentindo? - Tinha que admitir queria uma luta por ali,já fazia um bom tempo que não tinha uma que valesse á pena,além do mais o Raikage não tinha dito nada sobre não lutar assim como não tinha dito o contrario.

— Por que se estiver,eu mesma faço questão de acabar com sua raça - Sakura revidou tranquilamente.

Teve vontade de rir,tinha gostado do jeito daquela ambu,fazia tempo que não acontecia algo assim.

— A resposabilidade é toda sua - Neji alertou.

—Sem problemas - Sakura disse sem parecer se incomadar,virou-se para frente e começou a pular em direção a vila novamente,tinha o pressentimento de que aquele ninja era familiar de alguma forma ou era a falta de chacra que estava fazendo-a alucinar,bom das duas uma.

Os outros a seguiram porém não tão tranquilos não deixando a guadar baixa por nenhum segundo nem quando a travessaram os portões da vila.

—Garotos o que aconteceu? - Era Shizune que ia ao encontro do esquadrão,iria perguntar quem era aquela figura sinistra que acompanhava o grupo mais sua atenção fora desviada para o individuo nos ombros de Sakura - Quem é?.

Sakura olhou para o ombro,e suspirou tinha simpatizado com aquele garoto,ele estava desacordado mais parecia bem.

— Foi o único sobrevivente da aldeia, Shizune será que você poderia leva-lo para o hospital?temos que ir até a Tsunade-sama,logo depois irei até lá,já prestei os primeiros socorros,ele acordou mais voltou a desmaiar provavelmente por falta de chacra.

—Certo! - Sakura passou o garoto para Shizune,que pegou ele um pouco desprevenida já que ele parecia tão leve para a rosada,mais logo concentrou a quantidade de chacra certo deixando-o mais leve.

— Vamos - Itachi disse, e todos seguiram em direção ao prédio da Hokage.

— O que veio fazer exatamente aqui? - Naruto perguntou ao ninja desconhecido.

Limitou-se a revirar os olhos por trás da máscara,será que aqueles ninjas eram surdos?ou todos eles eram Hokages?

Naruto olhou-o de esgueira,que cara mais estranho era aquele?.

Chegaram até a frente da porta do escritório.

— Podemos entrar Tsunade-sama? - Sakura questionou.

— Sim,entrem.

Fizeram o que Tsunade havia falado.

— Como foi a missão?

— Quando chegamos a aldeia já era tarde demais,só houve um sobrevivente,um garoto - Itachi informou-lhe um pouco pesaroso.

— É você meu jovem? - A hokage perguntou ao estranho que se encontrava atrás dos demais.

— Não Godaime-sama fui enviada pelo Raikage - A estranha figura tomou a frente dos outros ficando a frente da mesa de Tsunade,lhe fazendo uma pequena reverência.

— Ôh!sim,sim,Kira*,me disse que mandaria seu melhor e mais confiavel Oinin - A loira parecia entusiasmada com chagada do visitante - Se encontraram aonde? - Questionou curiosa.

— O interceptamos perto da Vila - Neji respondeu.

— Por que não disse que tinha sido enviado pelo Raikage? - O Uchiha mais velho quis saber.

—Por que esse assunto só dizia respeito á Godaime - O ninja respondeu calmamente.O moreno trincou os dentes não gostando nada nada da petulancia daquele ninja.

—Por que não se apresenta? - A godaime sugeriu.

—Desculpe,não posso,tirar a mascara na frente de alguém que não sejam meus superiores.

— Não se preocupe,são meus ambus de confiança - Assegurou-lhe a mais velha.

O ninja do trovão tirou a mascara revelando uma jovem,os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque mal feito,de olhos azuis esverdiados,e semblante sério e sereno.

"_Uma garota_?","_Como assim uma garota_?" ,eram alguns dos pensamentos que peenchiam a sala da godaime.

O Uchiha mais velho ficou totalmente sem ação "_Não é possivel,é claro que não é_!" pensava atordoado,Sasuke também olhou a Kunoichi de esgueira.

"_Não,isso é loucura,é pode ser_" pensou o Uchiha mais novo.

— É um prazer conhece-la Godaime-sama - A ninja disse formalmente.

— O prazer é todo meu - A loira respondeu - Então de hoje em diante você será responsável pela aliança entre Ho no Kuni* e Rai no Kuni,estou certa?

—Perfeitamente.

Tsunade abriu uma de suas gavetas da mesa e retirou de lá uma haiate vermelha com o simbolo de Konoha,jogando-a em direção a ninja que pegou-a prontamente.

— Uma bandana? - A ninja olhou a godaime interrogativamente.

— Claro se você é a aliança entre mim e o Raikage,você é uma ninja de Konoha - A godaime afirmou - além do mais Suzako precisa de uma companheira Oinin tão competente quanto ele,por que imagino que se o Raikage te mandou é por que é talentosa!.

—Eu agradeço,pela gentileza - Sakura olhou a ninja de esgueira,ela não tirava o tom frio nem para agradecer?

— Estão despensados por hoje,quero o relatório da missão para amanhã,obrigado por vir - A ninja do trovão somente fez um breve asceno com a cabeça - Filha arrume um lugar para hospedar a nossa nova companheira,sim?

— Claro Tsunade-sama - Sakura respondeu.

Todos começaram a sair mais a oinin parou perto da porta.

—Godaime-sama,poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro.

— Sabe onde mora a filha de Haruno Hana? (**N/a:**Bom eu não me lembro do nome da mãe e muito menos do pai da Sakura,então coloquei esse ai mesmo,taummm criativa né? XD).

—Eu sou filha de Haruno Hana - Sakura adiantou-se,Naomi a fitou.

— Sakura? - Arqueou uma das sombracelhas,imaginava que a prima era mais velha que ela mais não que ela tinha se tornado uma ninja,ainda mais uma ambu - Sou eu Naomi.

— Naomi? - Sakura fez uma cara de espanto,logo depois tirou a mascara - Nao-chan?filha da tia Sue?eu não acredito - Sakura deu uns passos em direção a garota abraçando-a,a mesma retribuiu parecendo meio sem graça.

— Quer dizer que vocês são primas? - Naruto questionou.

— Claro! não se preocupe Tsunade-sama a Naomi pode ficar na minha casa - Sakura disse empolgada.

— Mas... - Naomi iria recusar o convite era lá muito fã de dividir casa com alguém.

— Nada de mas eu não te vejo há...sei lá uns 10 anos ou mais.

— Tudo bem Sakura - Tsunade suspirou.

— Vamos minha casa não é muito longe - Sakura disse sorrindo.

Andaram pelas ruas da vila em direção a casa de Sakura,Naomi olhou de esgueira para um dos companheiros da prima,ele estava de mascara mais ela podia perceber que ele a olhava e isso estava a incomodando profundamente,podia sentir o outro também a olhar de vez em quando mais não a incomodava tanto.

— Chegamos - Sakura disse quando pararam em frente ao prédio lilás - Nos vemos depois .

— Certo - Neji respondeu pelo grupo - Eu vou pra casa e depois nos encontramos,certo? - Neji falou dirigindo-se aos companheiros.

— Tudo bem - Sasuke despersaram rapidamente.

—Vamos Naomi? - Sakura despertou a prima que estava meio curiosa com o jeito que a aquele ninja a olhava como se ela fosse um fantasma ou uma entidade do mal.

— Claro.

Subiram até o apartamento de Sakura adentrando o mesmo.

— Não é muito grande mais podemos nos virar certo?

— Sim - Naomi afirmou olhando em volta não era muito seu estilo,as coisas eram muito delicadas e tinha rosa por todos os lados mais era um lindo apartamento.

— Vem vou te mostrar seu quarto - Ela iria ter um quarto só pra ela?a sim aquilo sim era um alivio,ela era uma Oinin mais ainda era uma adolescente de 17 anos precisa de pelo menos o minimo de privacidade,pararam em uma das portas do corredor,haviam mais três portas além dela,Sakura adentrou o comodo dando espaço para a prima passar,olhou em volta aquele comodo sim era cara dela,as paredes brancas,uma cama de casal forrada com uma colcha vermelha com detalhes brancos assim como a cortina,os movéis eram todos claros também,havia duas portas e um armário de duas portas embutido em uma das paredes - Gostou?

— É muito bonito - Disse ainda fitando o comodo - Eu não quero encomodar Sakura,eu não tenho problemas em ficar em um hotel ou uma pensão.

— Não vai encomodar,além do mais não estou mais acostumada a morar sozinha,então ter uma compania vai ser bem vindo,a primeira porta é um banheiro e a segunda e o seu closet,certo? - Sorriu,Naomi não pode deixar de sorrir de volta a prima era do jeito que ela se lembrava,só parecia mais forte e decidida - Vou tomar um banho e me trocar tenho que ir até o hospital ver qual é o estado daquele garoto,tem algumas roupas minhas dentro do seu closet acho que vão servir pra você,tem toalhas também,a cozinha e a sala você já viu,fique a vontade.

— Obrigada.

—Não demoro a voltar - Dizendo isso Sakura fechou a porta do comodo indo em direção ao banheiro,estava preocupada com aquele garoto.

* * *

—Como foi a missão de vocês? - Kakashi questionou.

— Chegamos tarde demais só conseguimos achar um sobrevivente - Neji disse meio pesaroso.

— Mais em compensação fiquei sabendo que vocês acharam uma ruiva no meio do caminho - Genma disse malicioso.

— Pois é uma ruiva muito convencida,prepotente e prima da Sakura - Suzako disse - linda mais tem uma linguinha afiada,e eu vi os olhares que o senhor Uchiha Itachi deu pra ela.

—Prima da Sakura então deve ser uma gata mesmo,mas isso não vai prestar o Itachi já tá afim da garota antes de eu conhece-la,isso não é lá muito justo.

Itachi: —" "

— Não vai falar nada? - Genma insistiu.

—Ela é identica a...

— Sayo (**N/a:** não faço idéia do nome da primeira namorada do Itachi,então inventei um XD) - Sasuke completou.

— A sua primeira namorada?aquela que você matou junto com o seu clã? - Kakashi questionou abismado.

—Ela...todos os traços a não ser pelos olhos verdes e o cabelo ruivo,tudo igual,como uma cópia - O Uchiha falava como se fosse para si mesmo.

— Âh! vocês estão ai,finalmente - Todos desviaram a atenção em direção a voz era Shikamaru, que se sentou em uma das cadeiras vagas - A Sakura com uma prima Oinin do Trovão,quem diria,mais falando na Sakura como vão as coisas com ela?

Sasuke soltou um suspiro de frustração.

— Graças a alguém não são as melhores nesse momento - Olhou de esgueira para Suzako.

— Culpa minha? não sou eu que não sei me controlar...

— Vamos parando por ai,mais brigas de vocês dois não,esqueceram-se do que a Godaime disse na próxima briga os dois vão parar no xadrez então por favor - Neji disse.

— Bom e eu fosse vocês me preparava - Shikamaru disse tomando um gole da bebida que o garçon havia acabado de por em cima da mesa.

—E por que? - Sasuke questionou.

— Meu cunhado está vindo pra cá.

—O Gaara? (N/a: não a penelope charmosa ushausha,claro que é o ruivo mais gostoso de Suna)

* * *

— Nossa testuda como esse garoto parece com o Sasuke -Ino disse olhando para o garoto que agora dormia em uma maca.

Ino estava com Sakura como sua auxiliar de enfermegem.

— Também acha?por um instante achei que estava ficando paranóica,o nome dele é Shaoran.

— Shaoran,nome bonito - A loira disse.

— É,ele esteve acordado a alguns minutos atrás,mais não quis faze-lo se esforçar muito então só perguntei-lhe o nome e a idade tem só 15 anos,tem os olhos verdes como os meus só que mais escuros -Ino notou um brilho diferente nos olhos da rosada mais ainda não sabia o que era exatamente.

—Então ele é parece não só com o Sasuke mais com você também - O silêncio tomou conta da sala,enquanto Sakura trocava o soro de Shaoran - Testuda,foi o Gaara que te deixou não é mesmo?

Sakura olhou a amiga com os olhos semi cerrados.

—Sim por que?

—Você gostava muito,muito,muito dele?

— Por que essas perguntas agora Ino? - Sakura perguntou impaciente.

— É que...ele está a caminho de Konoha pode chegar a qualquer momento.

* * *

— Ah! claro eu mereço outro estorvo na minha vida - Sasuke resmungou - Era só o que me faltava.

Suzako riu.

— Não ria oxigenado ele tão perigoso pra você quanto é pra mim.

* * *

Sakura ficou sem reação por alguns intantes mais logo se recompôs.

— Bom ele é o Kazekage,pode ir aonde bem entender - A rosada retrucou.

— Pois é,mais deixando isso de lado que tal irmos pra sua casa para eu conhecer sua prima, ela é igual a você testa de marquise? - Uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura.

— Calada Ino porca,e nós já vamos só tenho que fazer algumas anotações,mais tarde eu venho ver como o Shaoran está.

—Você gostou mesmo desse garoto não é?

— É,não sei por que mais tenho a forte impressão que o conheço anos, e que ele é um bom garoto.

Ino riu gostava quando Sakura estava feliz.

* * *

— Ele pode chegar a qualquer momento - O Nara alertou.

—Tipo agora? - naruto pergutou retóricamente.

Todos seguiram o olhar de Naruto e pararam em uma cabeleira ruiva.

— Eu mereço - Sasuke murmurou.

—GAARA! - Naruto gritou ascenando chamando a atenção do kazekage que arrumou em direção a mesa deles.

O kazekage cumprimentou-os com um pequeno asceno com a cabeça.

— Como vai? - Naruto perguntou empolgado.

— Bem - O ruivo deixou o olhar de descontentamento cair sobre Sasuke uma das sombracelhas ruivas arquedas,o Uchiha devolveu com um olhar totalmente indiferente - Como vai Uchiha? - Perguntou sem muito enteresse.

—Melhor impossivel - O moreno respondeu impassivel.

O descontentamento da presença um do outro era mais que apalpavel.

— Nos vemos depois tenho que falar com a Tsunade - O ruivo disse sem desviar olhar de desagrado do Uchiha mais novo que o encarava da mesma forma.

— Nós vamos também temos que falar com a Oba-san,e eu quero ver a Sakura-chan - O loiro recebeu uma "discreta" cotovelada nas costelas por parte de Sasuke - Itai Teme - Naruto reclamou massageando o local do golpe,Sasuke só o encarou raivoso.

* * *

— Vamos Ino não era você a apressadinha? - Sakura puxava a amiga pelo pulso enquanto a mesma ignorava-a e continuava batendo papo com Kyo - O Kyo tem mais o que fazer,vamos logo!.

— Tá,tá testuda vamo,tchau Kyo-kun - Ino deu um leve asceno e a abriu um sorriso para o moreno que sorria divertido com as duas.

— Se eu contar isso para o Sai a ultima coisa que você vai dar é risada sua porca assanhada - Sakura disse enquanto arrastava Ino pela rua principal da Vila.

— Calma testuda-chan - Ino disse,quase trombou com a amiga quando a mesma parou subitamente - Eu disse para ter calma e não andar como uma tartaruga paralitica.

— Nós não vamos por ali - Sakura disse com um fio de voz.

— É a unica rua que leva ao seu apartamento,por que não vamos? - Ino perguntou,mais entendeu quando avistou uma cabeleira ruiva junto com os outros rapazes em frente ao Nomimono - Qual é o problema testuda você mesma disse que ele podia ir para onde bem entendesse.

— Eu sei mais,eu não quero ficar entre o Sasuke,Suzako e o Gaara ao mesmo tempo,é loucura Ino,so pode dar confusão e ultima coisa que eu quero é ficar frente a frente com marmanjos que parecem mais adolescentes movidos por testosterona.

— Relaxa testuda tem muita gente passando se nós nos misturarmos eles não vão nos ver - Ino tomou a frente agora ela puxando Sakura pelo pulso.

— Ino não - Sakura resmungava.

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo vai dar tudo certo.

Bom e daria se uma certa gralha loira não tivesse olhos de aguia para avistar a cabeleira rosa.

— SAKURA-CHAN - Naruto gritou.

Ele só podia estar querendo morrer antes da hora era isso ou ela não sabia o que era.

* * *

**N/A:**Agradeço a idéia do personagem Shaoran a sakusasuke,thank's na minha opinião vai ser um belo personagem!

Resolvi colocar musicas como temas de alguns capitulos e talvez tmbm vai haver outros casais protagonistas além da Sakura e do Sasuke

Não se esqueçam das reviews onegai,kissus ;D

**Musica:** Taylor Swift - Tell me why

Vocabulário.

**Oinin:** Ninjas rastreadores,ninjas especializados em matar e capturar nukenins

**Kaminari no Kuni: **País do trovão

**Ho no Kuni: **País do fogo

**Kira: **Um apelidinho carinhoso que Tsunade deu ao Raikage,é uma abreviação ao seu nome Kira A.

**Urusai:** Cala boca

**Shota:**Abreviação para shotacon ou seja personagens femininos ou masculinos que gostam de personagens mais novos ou vice-versa.

**Kawaii:**Fofo,bonitinho


	9. So cold

**N/a: **Desculpem pela demoraH

legenda:

(bláblá) - interrupções idiotas para comentarios mais idiotas ainda da autora.

_blábáblá _- Flashback

" _blá blá blá_" - Pensamento dos personagens.

blá blá blá - narração.

**Naruto não me pertence ****pq se pertencesse seria totalmente**,_ou quase totalmente sou amarrada em uma briguinha ;D_,**água com açucar**

* * *

You're so cold

_Você é tão fria_

Keep your hand in mine

_Ponha sua mão sobre a minha [...]_

Show me how defenseless

_Me mostre o quanto indefesa_

you really are

_Você realmente é..._

**_9. So cold _**

_—_Droga,droga,mil vezes droga,o Naruto não pode ficar calado uma vez na vida mediúcre dele? - A rosada praguejou a amiga.

—Finja que não ouviu,vamos logo antes que ele resolva correr até você - A loira disse.

—Tarde demais - A rosada murmurou,Ino olhou de esgueira e viu o loiro correndo em direção a elas.

—Precisa limpar os ouvidos com mais frequencia Sakura-chan - O loiro brincou tentando recuperar o folego,depois agarrou a rosada pelo pulso e começou a puxa-la - Vem Sakura-chan,venha ver quem chegou á Konoha.

—Er...não Naruto depois estou ocupada - "._..e__ eu sei quem chegou a Konoha e pode ter certeza que eu não tenho a minina vontade de revê-lo _"A rosada queria completar,estava fazendo o maior esforço que podia -sem usar chacra é claro-para continuar no lugar que estava,o Uzumaki parou e puxa-la para olhar-la.

— É só um minutinho Sakura-chan,onegai - O Uzumaki não esperou a resposta da amiga e puxou-a,um ato inesperado por parte da mulher,que contra vontade saiu do lugar,olhou para trás para encontrar um par de olhos azuis e pedir ajudar,mas a dona destes que estava seguindo-os apenas de-lhe os ombros como se dissesse que não podesse fazer nada,suspirou resignada,pelo menos Temari estava lá,ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ela arrancaria fio por fio aquele cabelo de espiga de milho—Olha quem esta aqui - O Uzumaki anunciou elétrico chamando a atenção dos outros,um par olhos verde- água foram de encontro aos esmeralda,todos ficaram em silêncio,Sakura olhou esgueira para o amigo energico,ela o mataria lentamente por esse contragimento,já estava se imaginado com as mãos em volta do pescoço do futuro Hokage,a vila teria que achar outro,ela sentia muito...ou não.

—Como vai Sakura? - A voz do Kazekage a tirou a _ex-quase-novamente-_Haruno de sua fantasias assassinas.E ela usou todas as forças que havia em seu ser para não corar feito um tomate maduro,quando aquele olhar totalmente -mesmo que sem intenção de sê-lo- indecente analisa-la de cima a baixo,e por um curto instante desejou matar a_ mãe adotiva/hokage/mestra _por lhe fazer vestir algo tão inapropriado.

O ruivo já imaginava o que viria pela frente,ela o mataria,ou pelo menos o mandaria para o inferno,depois do que fizera a ela aceitaria de bom grato,se fosse assim.

— Ótima Kazekage-sama,seja bem vindo - Ela disse com um tom,que podia ser de qualquer coisa menos de _bem-vindo-adorei-te-ver.—_conlicença,tenho coisas a fazer- Ela disse formalmente,soltando-se de Naruto e puxando Ino pelo braço levando-a junto consigo,o ruivo ranziu o cenho.

— Ei,Ei,Não dá mais um abraço aos velhos amigos não Sakura-chan? - A rosada virou-se subtamente e deparou-se com um moreno alto com um sorriso radiante.

— Não...se esse "_amigo_" desaparece por dois anos e nem se dá o trabalho de dar noticias do meu afilhado - Ela respondeu com uma falsa irritação na voz,mais a magoa no olhar era totalmente visivel e genuina.

— Ah!o que é isso Sakura-chan,vc nunca foi de guardar magoas principalmente de mim - Ele disse já abrançado-a,a Uchiha riu.

— Isso é verdade,mas como vai a Jun e o meu pequeno Akira? - A rosada questionou lembrando-se da esposa de Kankuro e seu levado filhinho de que por sinal era madrinha juntamente com seus ex-noivo,e Kazakage, ele teria por volta de quatro anos.

— Eles estão ótimos a Jun queria vir te ver mais nós decidimos vir de ultima hora então não deu e o Akira não para de me perguntar quando ele vai ver a "Saa_" _dele de novo.

—Seu mentiroso ele nem deve lembrar de mim - Sakura acusou dando-lhe um soco de 'leve' no braço.

— Ah! ele lembra muito bem de você Saky,com tantas fotos suas que tem em casa não esqueceria nem se ele quisesse- Temari olhando de esgueira para que Gaara lançou a ela um olhar de total furia ou se preferir _se-prepara-eu-vou-te-matar-te-fazer-em-pedacinhos!_

Sakura abriu a boca para falar mais fechou-a novamente e limitou-se a dar um sorriso sem graça.

— Madrinha! - Sakura escutou uma voz suave exclamar olhou automaticamente em direção a ela e avistou seu antigo time composto por Hanabi,Hoshi e Ahiko os três que Sakura considerava seu orgulho pessoal tinha um enorme prazer em dizer aos quatro cantos do mundo que treinou aqueles pirralhos.A primeira com seus cabelos longos negros e olhos perolados uma tipica Hyuuga,Hoshi com seu mal humor e seus exoticos cabelos curtos roxos e olhos escuros e por fim Isao com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor ela as vezes fazia Sakura lembrar de Tenten quando mais jovem.

Pois é Sakura também era madrinha de Hanabi a irmã mais nova de Hinata,tomou esse 'posto' a mais ou menos quatro anos atrás,como Hiashi havia dito mesmo?... ah sim "_Te concedo a honra de fazer parte da familia Sakura,confio inteiramente em você e sei que você vai ser uma ótima influencia para Hanabi..." _Sakura teve vontade de ter um ataque de risos por causa do "_ótima influencia_",naquele momento ela não era uma boa influencia definitivamente,mais seria um desrespeito no meio de uma cerimonia solene dos Hyuuga não seria?

—Hana,quanto tempo!- A rosada exclamou ao dar um abraço apertado na afilhada - quando voltaram da missão? - Ela perguntou para três.

— Agorinha mesmo Sakura-sensei - Ahiko respondeu com seus olhos brilhantes.

— Não me chamem mais de sensei quantas vezes vou ter que dizer?o Ebizu é o sensei de vocês agora - Sakura ralhou de uma forma baixa e discreta para as garotas.

—Aquele pevertido deveria é estar se encarregando de treinar ou pelo menos encontrar o próximo hokage e deveria estar importunando o Konohamaru ao invéz de ficar nos perturbando ,ele é inutil Sakura - Hoshi revirou os olhos irritado,Sakura sempre o alertou sobre aquela facilidade em peder a calma aquilo acabaria se virando contra ele.

Sakura não conteve um pequeno riso,depois ficou seria novamente.

—Chega Hoshi- Ela ralhou ,depois completou sarcasticamente com um tom que só para os ex-pupilos poderiam ouvir - não espalhe esssas coisas pelos quatro cantos do mundo,ele precisa da reputação dele - Deu-lhes uma piscadela.

Depois voltou a atenção aos outros,sabia que deveria prolongar aquele indesejado encontro o menos possivel.

—Eu preciso _**mesmo **_ir,_nos vemos depois _- Das ultimas palavras pronunciadas por Sakura quase saltava a frase "**E ISSO NÃO INCLUI VOCÊ SEU RUIVO IDIOTA**!",tanto que a rosa olhava diretamente para Kankuro e Temari,declaração _quase_ explicita de _eu-te-odeio-profundamente_,e o _quase_ era para aqueles menos afortunados de massa cinzenta tipo _Naruto_,por que para um ser normal era quase uma placa de neon.

Aquela realmente era a 'deixa' para ela cair fora já que de esgueira a rosada pode ver Sasuke e Suzako,e pode ter certeza que ela não queria um 'confronto' com nenhum deles,que por sinal não estavam tão bravos,e ela jurava que Sasuke estava rolando de rir por dentro,pode crer ela conhecia muitissimo bem aquele leve traço de sorriso desdenhoso no canto da boca perfeita.A rosada saiu puxando a Yamanaka pela rua estreita como se o chão atrás delas estivesse se desintegrando e cada passo mais lento poderia ser o fim para elas.

— Mas que droga acabou de acontecer aqui? - Questionou Shikamaru olhando o borrões rosa e loiro já desaparecendo em meio a multidão.

—Magoas muitas magoas,vc me deve,eu disse que ela iria ignorar _completamente_ o fato de já ter sido sua noiva - Temari disse rindo maleficamente.

—Vamos eu tenho que falar com a Tsunade- Gaara disse ignorando a irmã.

—Pois é essa doeu até em mim - Isao sussurrou para Ahiko que lhe deu uma pequena cotovelda apesar de cobrir a boca para abafar os risos.

— Tsunade?depois daquilo eu me trancava no quarto e nunca mais sairia - A loira provocou.

— Cala boca Temari - O ruivo praguejou,e começou a andar em direção ao prédio da Hokage sendo acompanhado pela irmã.

Os outros viram os dois desaparecerem em meio a multidão.

— A Sakura fica tão linda naquele uniforme,que fico me perguntando o que fiz de tão mal para terem me tirado de perto dela para me colocar com um idiota sem nenhuma utilidade - Hoshi lamuriou-se.

—Para de sonhar acordado Hoshi a Sakura-sensei é casada com o lindo-espetacular-maravilhoso Sasuke-sama o que ela ia querer com você? - Isao desdenhou.

— Como foi a missão Hanabi? - A atenção dos três foi desviada para Neji.

—Ótima Neji-nii-sama - Hanabi respondeu sorrindo.

—Que bom...agora direto para casa Hiashi deve estar te esperando - Neji disse autoritario,Hanabi conteu o impulso de revirar os olhos,o pai e Neji eram como dois guarda costas sempre a espreita,ela estava acostumada com isso mais as vezes a irritava os garotos pareciam ter um pouco de receio,ou medo mesmo,de chegar perto dela a não ser por Hoshi mais ele não contava por que além de ser completamente descarado e não ter nenhum pouco de senso de auto preservação era do seu time então não tinha como seus 'protetores' contestar sobre estar andando com ele.

—Vamos logo,antes que seu nii-sama 'dê a luz' aqui -Hoshi sussurou a morena que somente seguiu para a direção do clã Hyuuga seguida pelos outros dois.

—Nós não tinhamos que falar com a Tsuname? - Shikamaru questionou.

—É eu tenho que falar com a Obaa-san,ela precisa me dar missões melhores do que escoltar velhos - Naruto resmungou.

—Cala boca dobe,não deveria nem reclamar a Tsunade ainda é muito generosa em te dar uma missão tão dificil - Sasuke dizer que seu humor estava melhor depois daquele tremendo fora que presenciou a poucos minutos trás.

—Vá a merda,teme...seu inutil...

—Vai começar ninguém merece isso,que problematico - Shikamaru remungou vendo a discução infatil dos dois Jounins.

* * *

Temari e Gaara caminharam em silêncio por alguns instantes,até o ruivo quebrar o silêncio

— Ela ainda é enfermeira?

— Não,médica -A loira respondeu depois de perceber de quem Gaara estava falando,o kazekage arqueou uma das sombracelhas.

— Porque usa um quepe então? - Questionou curioso.

—Acho que tem algo a ver com exigencias de pacientes ou coisa parecida - Respondeu sem muito interesse.

— Está muito bonita - Ele murmumou,arrependendo-se depois "bonita" não era exatamente a palavra que definiria Uchiha Sakura.O sobrenome revirou-se de um jeito amargo no subconsciente do ruivo,Sabaku era bem melhor ao seu ver.

— O que é isso Kazekage já tendo fantasias com o uniformezinho dela?olha que o Uchiha vai ficar possesso- A Sabaku perguntou rindo

O ruivo limpou a garganta constrangido.

—Não se preocupe Gaara,ela te odeia realmente - Gaara revirou os olhos tipo _obrigado-pela-parte-que-me-toca _- Mais se você ficar doente ela tem o dever de cuidar de você,se bem que eu acho que nem assim,acho que ela é capaz de passar com um tanque militar por cima do "_codigo_" de honra da medicina só pra te ver definhar,mais se bem que ela pode fazer uma exceção em alguns casos...

—Em outras palavras você está dizendo que eu tenho que estar a beira da morte para ela pelo menos me chamar pelo nome?

—Na verdade acho que nem assim ela te chamaria pelo nome de novo...

—Cala boca Temari! - O ruivo andou mais depressa desviando das mulheres,que insistiam em esbarrar nele inconcientemente ou nem tanto assim.

— Rum...estressadinho ele faz a burrada e eu tenho que mentir para ele ficar feliz?

* * *

**—**Argh!o Naruto é burro como uma porta!qualquer dia desses eu estoro os ultimos neuronios que ele possue,se é que possue algum ainda - A rosada esbravejou.

—Ah,Testuda-chan você tem que admitir que o Gaara tá muiiiiiito gostoso fala sério,e viu como ele olhou pra você,se fosse eu não perdia tempo não...

—Por que você é uma cadela,porquinha...- Sakura abriu a porta deixando a porta aberta para que Ino pudesse entrar,a loira fechou a porta atrás de si - não importa o quanto ele esteja mais gostoso,bonito,sexy e...argh!isso não muda absolutamente nada!ele é um idiota assim como todos os caras dessa Aldeia - A voz de Sakura saiu mais como um rugido do que qualquer outra coisa.

Agora elas perceberam que tinha uma outra pessoa,além delas mesma,recostada em uma das enormes janelas da olhava-as com uma das sombracelhas arqueadas.

—Ahh!essa é sua prima Testuda?caramba acho que a unica com testona é você mesmo - Ino debochou indo em direção a Naomi e lhe estendendo a mão em forma de cumprimento,enquanto uma veia saltava da testa de Sakura - Prazer,eu sou Ino Yamanaka a melhor e mais bonita amiga da Sakura - A Uchiha revirou os olhos com a 'humildade' da amiga.

—Naomi - A ruiva disse simplesmente aceitado o cumprimento.

— Achou tudo o que precisava Nao-chan? - Sakura perguntou depois de entrar na cozinha fuçando a geladeira para achar algo descente para comer.

—Sim - A ruiva respondeu,seguindo Ino para a cozinha,a loira sentou-se no bancada de mármore que separava a cozinha da sala - Quem é o "Gostoso,bonito e sexy"? - A ruiva perguntou com um pequeno traço de curiosidade.

—Ah! é o ex-noivo da Sakura - Ino respondeu mordendo a maçã que havia acabado de pegar.

—Já foi noiva? - Naomi questinou franzindo o cenho,um pouco espantada.

—A Sakura é casada - Ino respondeu,novamente,no lugar da rosada para quem foi dirigida a pergunta,Sakura revirou os olhos,colocando a água para ferver,ela faria Ramén,bom fazer o que?não tinha nada mais rápido.

—Quase divorciada,ela quis dizer - Sakura corrigiu rapidamente.

—É mesmo? - A ruiva não parecia ter muito interesse.

— E Você? - Ino perguntou virando-se para ruiva.

—Eu?só tenho 17 anos nunca fui casada ou coisa parecida,e não tenho planos para isso - Naomi disse como se aquilo estivesse escrito em sua testa.

—Outra odiadora de homens? - Ino perguntou curiosa.

—Não,muito pelo contrário me dou muito bem com eles - Um pequeno traço quase imperceptivel de um sorriso malicioso passou pelos lábios da ruiva -...mais só acho que a maioria deles não merece muita atenção.

—Tá ai gostei,penso o mesmo! - Sakura exclamou,pegando três tigelas.

—E por que Ex-noivo? - A ruiva chingou-se mentalmente o lado 'adolescente,idiota e curiosa' sempre aparecia sem querer.

— Ele me deu um chute... - Sakura começou colocando o macarrão na água que borbulhava - há uns dois anos mais ou menos.

_Sakura bateu na porta de Temari mal conseguia conter o euforismo,a porta foi aberta pela loira._

_—Você precisa ver meu vestido é lindo e...o que foi Temari? - A rosada interrompeu a frase animada vendo a cara nada contente da amiga._

___Temari a olhava sem dizer nenhuma palavra e aquilo estava afligindo Sakura,sera que tinha acontecido algo com Gaara?não Tsunade teria lhe dito algo estava com ela a poucos minutos atrás..._

_____— Fala Temari!quer me matar de preocupação é?_

_____—Sakura é..._

_____—Fala criatura! - A rosada exclamou - O Gaara está vindo? - Ela questionou._

_____— Não Sakura ele não vem - A voz que respondeu a pergunta não foi a de Temari mais sim uma voz masculina,Sakura desviou o olhar para o canto da sala sobresaltada,não tinha percebido que tinha mais alguém no apartamento,era Kankuro que tinha uma expressão tão amargurada quanto a de Temari._

_____—Como assim ele não vem?nós tinhamos combinado que o casamento seria primeiro aqui depois fariamos outro em Suna...ele mudou de ideia por que não me ligou? sei lá,aquele..._

_____—Não Sakura ele não mudou de ideia bom não com relação ao lugar... - A rosada viu o moreno respirar fundo como se tivesse reunindo coragem,o coração apertou ligeiramente - Não vai mais haver casamento...eu sinto muito..._

_____O chão em que baixo de seus pés parecia ter desintegrado...aquilo era brincadeira...não era?_

— É o Gaara foi realmente um idiota mais um idiota ruivo e lindo tem que adimitir testuda.

—Gaara?tipo Sabaku no Gaara o Kazekage? - Naomi não pode impedir de deixar escapar um pequeno traço de surpresa.

—Tem outro ruivo idiota além dele? - Sakura questionou franzindo a testa para a gosma (o macarrão hehe) que grudava no fundo da panela.

"_Bom eu conheço um em especial_" A Oinin pensou e revirou os olhos recordando-se do ruivo que não via a algum tempo.

— Eles namoraram 1 ano e então ficaram noivos e uma semana antes do casamento o desalmado mandou dizer pelos irmãos que não haveria mais casamento,e nunca veio dar uma explicação cabivel para a testuda - Ino bufou irritada,ela tinha mesmo ficado irritada com Gaara por ter feito algo tão cruel com sua melhor amiga- Se eu fosse a Sakura tinha ido atrás daquele cabeça de fosforo e teria partido a cara bonitinha dele nem que para isso eu tivesse que ir no fim do mundo e ...

—Ino cala boca!Nós já entendemos que você iria matar ele...não fui...e não me arrependo nem um puco,não valia a pena antes e vale menos agora.

— Certo ,certo...mais vc tem certeza que fez a coisa certa largando o tonto do Sasuke?eu sei que ele é um insensivel,idiota e tantas outras coisas mais ele te ama testuda tenho certeza!

—Foi noiva do Kazekage e esposa de um Uchiha?Grande lista -A ruiva disse sem muito enteresse.

—Rum,vc não viu nada a testuda tem essa cara de tonta mais de tonta não tem nada,ela vem sorrateira e derrepente ta dando uns amassos Suzako_-lindo-de-viver_-Uzumaki e no ...

—Calada fale de vc mesma,pelo menos eu não namoro com o Sai e fico flertando descaradamente com Uchiha Itachi.

—Não sou eu...ele que não me deixa em paz eu tenho culpa de ser gostosa? - Ino disse dando os ombros.

— Cadela...

—Testuda...

— Porca...

Naomi deu um leve revirar de olhos,é seu pai tinha dito que as pessoas da aquela Vila eram bem interessantes...bom ela achava que a palavra "estranhos" era uma descrição que fazia mais juz.

* * *

**— **Então Gaara vai ficar por quanto tempo? - Tsunade questionou sentada atras de sua mesa com as mãos cruzadas apoiando o queixo.

—Até ele fazer a Sakura olhar para cara dele...

—Ainda não sei exatamente - O ruivo disse cortando prontamente a irmã.

—Um compreendo - A godaime disse contendo um riso - e onde irá hospedar-se?

—Na casa da Temari claro...

—Na minha?não mesmo!O shikamaru já é bem folgado e com você e o Kankuro o indice de homens folgados vai ficar muito elevado para uma casa só.

—Vou ficar na sua casa e ponto,você está aqui para servir seu kazekage - Gaara retrucou com um olhar superior.

Temari conteve um grunido de furia quem aquele pirralho achava que era?Quando ela resolvesse mata-lo envenado com o café da manhã ele ia ver só...á se ia!

**Do lado de fora da sala da godaime...**

—Não sei o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui - Sasuke resmungou.

—Estamos esperando a Tsunade-oba-san fazer com o Gaara,por que eu tenho que falar com ela,der Teme - Naruto respondeu como se isso fosse obvio.

—Onde nós vamos hoje a noite? é sexta-feira não tô afim de ficar em casa ouvindo a temari reclamar que o eu,Gaara e o Kankuro somos muito folgados e blá,blá,blá - O Nara interompeu uma futura e idiota discussão entre Sasuke e Naruto.

—Você pergunta como se nós tivessemos outro lugar para ir além do Nomimono - Itachi disse revirando os olhos.

— Mais tem o...

— Nós **NÃO** vamos ao Ichimaru de **NOVO** Naruto! - Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

—Certo,certo foi só ia dar uma sugestão...

**Horas depois na casa de Sakura**...

—Vamos,vamos testuda,ainda preciso maquiar você e depois ir para casa me arrumar também - Sakura e Ino corriam de um lado para o outro da casa da 1ª com maquiagens e roupas abarrotando os braços e as mãos.

Naomi só observava o alvoroço todo sentada em um dos sofas da sala vendo um programa qualquer na tv,elas só iam em um bar que iam** todos **os fins de semana para que aquele desespero todo?revirou os olhos involuntariamente.

A rosada e a loira pararam subtamente diante do sofá em que a ruiva estava sentada,olhando-a.

—O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

— Estou sentada vendo er... - Ela nem sabia o nome daquilo quem vê aquele tipo de porcaria?O que se aprende com pessoas retardadas acertando tortas uma na outra por causa de uma resposta errada?

— Você vai também então trata de se levantar e tomar um banho nós vamos te arrumar - Ino disse autoritaria.

—Não vou levantar...pq eu não vou - A ruiva disse firmemente.

Sakura e Ino trocaram olharem,para logo depois jogarem aos coisas que estavam segurando em um dos sofas as duas puxaram Naomi de uma vez só.

— Ah você vai sim,sozinha aqui é que não vai ficar,imagina logo uma noite de sexta! - Ino disse uma voz estridente e indignada,empurrando a ruiva banheiro a dentro e fechando a porta - Testuda pega aquele seu vestido magnifico preto que não entra em você por causa desses seus quadris enormes...

—Ei,eu não tenho quadris enormes só são hum...um pouquinho largos só isso...

—Sei ¬¬'...pega logo testuda,e enfia a Naomi nele...eu vou me arrumar encontro você lá.

**No bar...**

—Cadê a Sakura-chan e a ruiva estressada? - Naruto questionou quando Ino juntou-se na mesa com eles.

—Ficaram se arrumando na casa da testuda,não sei para que eu disse para Sakura que não adiantava arrumar o que não tinha concerto - Balançou a cabeça em negativa teatralmente —Acho que a Naomi pegou toda a beleza da familia Haruno- Ino brincou

—Tão bonita assim? - Genma questionou curioso.

—É eu tenho que admitir,chegou alguém em Konoha,digna de competir comigo - A loira brincou jogando os cabelos para o lado,ela sabia muito bem que agora não tinha só _uma_ Haruno mais duas para concorrencia - mais não se preocupe Genma ela não vai se dar ao trabalho nem de passar o olho em você,ela me parece uma garota muito esperta,sabe como é né?

—É eu sei,mais você não foi tão esperta não é loira?- Genma questionou sinico.

—Todo mundo comete erros,querido,somos humanos,quem não te conhece que compre! - A loira retrucou abraçando Sai que estava sentado ao seu lado.

—Vamos parar os dois,aí - Neji resmungou impaciente sorvendo o wisky no copo em suas mãos.

—Oi pessoal - Sakura ascenou animada quando chegou perto da mesa.

Sasuke percorreu os olhos na silueta da mulher a sua frente, ela vestia um vestido vermelho de alças finas com uma fita um tom mais escura embaixo do busto deixado-o colado para logo depois cair mais folgado até um palmo antes dos joelhos,uma sandalia preta alto médio,os cabelos impecavelmente lisos até a metade das costas para depois acabar em largos cachos,a maquiagem leve os lábios deleniados com um gloss transparente e as bochechas rosadas,estritou o olhar percebendo que ele não era o unico a olha-la mais dois pares de olhos (Suzako e Gaara) o faziam com tanta cara-de-pau quanto ele,mais _**ele **_podia era marido dela,ou foi,tanto faz! o fato era que só ela podia olhar-la descaramente e ponto final!

—Ah,minna essa aqui é a Naomi minha prima - A rosada soltou derrepente,querendo livrar-se de certos olhares constragedores,pegando Naomi pelo braço- Que até o presente momento estava atrás da rosada- e puxou-a para seu lado - Os olhos de todos os presentes na mesa foram parar na ruiva.

—Bem vinda Naomi-san - A voz doce de Hinata foi a primeira a romper o silêncio.

—É,bem-vinda,quem é parente da Sakura é nosso também - Tenten disse dando uma piscadela brincalhona.

—Bem vinda,por favor não seja certinha como a Sakura,tenho que ter alguém para agitar a vila - Temari disse matreira.

A ruiva limitou-se a dar um breve ascesso com a cabeça como comprimento,e um quase imperceptivel sorriso.

Os olhares cobiçosos masculinos da mesa pareciam analisar-la quase gritando "_Carne fresca_!"..."_patetico"_era a palavra que a ruiva encontrara no momento,bom precisaria achar uma melhor.Ótimo ela nem mesmo queria estar ali e agora era o que ela mais odiava,o centro das atenções,perfeito!ela disse para Sakura que por alguma razão fora contagiada com euforia pela loira-excentricamente-e-_excessivamente-_animada que os seus seios estavam quase saltando para fora do vestido exageradamente apertado,mais quem quis escuta-la?ninguém!sua prima e aquela doida que se entitulava "melhor-amiga" dela a esmagaram dentro daquela -se mais ainda quando um par de olhos escuros percorriam suas curvas, ela estava sentindo-se completamente nua!Resistiu a subita vontade de envolver-se com os braços passando uma das mãos na franja que lhe cobria um dos olhos.

Itachi deixou os olhos percorrerem cada centimetro das curvas recém descobertas no corpo feminino,por que nem com seu pensamento mais fertil poderia imaginar que teria tantos atributos debaixo daquela capa de horas atrás,vestia um micro vestido tomara que caia de lantejolas pretas que reluziam vez ou outra com as luzes da pista de dança,indecentemente colado no corpo da ruiva até a metade das coxas bem deleniadas,o busto avantajado,a cintura fina,os quadris nem largos nem estreitos...harmoniosos com o resto do corpo,os cabelos vermelhos antes presos agora caiam um pouco abaixo da cintura ondulados nas pontas,nos pés delicados um scarpin salto alto preto,não fazia muita diferença na estatura baixa mais a deixa extremamente sexy na opinião do Uchiha mais velho,seus olhos foram para face passando pela boca pequena coberta de brilho labial,ainda não acreditava na tamanha semelhança que quela garota tinha com Uchiha Sayo,a mesma aparencia de fragilidade...teve um breve franzir de cenho quando encontrou os olhos verde-oliva eram duros,frios,vazios... não havia nada ali,talvez um leve traço sarcasmo mais Itachi não tinha certeza,ela desviou os olhos parecendo incomodada passando a ponta dos dedos finos e delicados,as unhas grandes pintadas de vermelho,tirando a franja - que caia na lateral do rosto- do olho para logo sem seguida ela voltar ao mesmo lugar.

—Se você não se importa Sakura eu vou beber algo tudo bem? -Aquilo não soou como um pedido ao ver do Uchiha,cada palavra que saia da boca da ruiva tinha um toque sutil,mais perceptivel para quem era detalhista como ele,dominancia como se ela estivesse acostumada a estar sempre no controle de tudo e de todos.

—Ok! - Sakura sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vagas.

—Ai - Foi o coro ouvido depois da ruiva sair da vista de todos.

—O que foi que eu fiz? - Neji foi o primeiro a questinar passando a mão da cabeça onde instantes atrás Tenten lhe deu um tapa.

— Se olhassem mais para os seios dela,eles iam pular para fora do vestido - A castanha disse cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos.

—É pensa que eu não vi não preguisoso?para olhar para pernas da prima da Sakura você fica esperto rápidinho né? - Temari gruniu.

— Eu?e-eu não tava olhando das pernas dela sua problemática,era para-para...para o sapato!

—Agora virou gay é?preferia que tivesse olhando para as pernas dela era menos desconfiavel.

—Problemática!

—Bela prima hein Sakura - Genma soltou um assovio,olhando para o bar onde Naomi estava sentada com as pernas em uma das banquetas,agora a maioria estava na pista de dança e onde ficava o bar e as mesas estava quase vazio,com exceção das pessoas sentadas nas mesas e no bar, e silêncioso o batante para ouvir o tinir dos copos e a batida quase inauldivel da musica.

—Acho melhor você ir devagar Genma,se não é capaz dela arrancar seu figado com as proprias mãos e come-lo - Sakura brincou tomando um gole da margerita que o garçon acabara de deixar na mesa - Sabe não é do tipo _pacifica-eu-quero-um-principe-encantado-e-uma-casa-de-cerca-branca_ ,sinto muito - Ela completou rindo.

—Adoro gatas selvagens - Genma retrucou dando uma olhada em Naomi,que agora vinha em direção a mesa deles com um copo quase transbordando de Wisky e gelo.

—Ela pode beber aquilo?ela não é menor de idade? - Hinata questionou meio preocupada olhando para o copo nas mãos da ruiva.

A Oinin sentou-se ao lado de Sakura,tomando um gole generoso do liquido dourado deixando o copo quase vazio.

—Então Naomi por que você não conta nos um pouco mais de sobre você? - Genma questionou com um tom sedutor,os outros só prestavam atenção.

Itachi observou a ruiva olhar Genma com uma das sombracelhas arqueadas, para depois inclinar-se levemente sobre a mesa em direção a Genma olhando-o intensamente e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso não um convidativo ou amigavel mais com que ele só achou uma palavra para descrever...maléfico.

—Sabe meu nome,é a unica coisa que_ você_ **quer **e deve saber sobre de mim ,acredite eu sei do que estou falando-Sua voz era fria impacivel e sem nenhum unico resticio de brincadeira,ela voltou a ajeitar a postura na cadeira sorvendo o restante do wisky,levantando-se da cadeira indo em direção ao balcão onde deixou o copo para logo depois desaparecer entre a multidão indo para o centro pista de dança.

Foi então que Itachi concluiu que aquela garota não tinha qualquer outro aspecto além da aparencia que o fizesse lembrar da doce e gentil Sayo...A ruiva era fria ele via isso nos olhos opacos dela e ela tinha segredos e ele iria descobri-los,todos eles...

* * *

**Hollyday: **Pois é Holly-chan a Sakura tá com tudo kkkk obrigada pela review,bjoos.

**uchihasaku: **Saku-chan creio que o final será sim saku/sasu é o mais provavel,estou muito feliz por estar gostando bjoos.

**Evangeline Uchiha:** Evageline-chan obrigado pela review,estou muito contente por estar gostando,continue lendo surpresas virão rsrsrs bjoos.

**dai-chan:** Que bom que esta gostando Dai-chan...é eu tmbm queria saber o segredo da Sakura tô precisando dele rsrsrs bjoos.

**MSC2: **Obrigada pela review,feliz por estar gostando...espero que goste do capitulo e dos proximos tmbm bjoos.

**Aniinha Uchiha:** Anii-chan então somos duas querendo estar no lugar da sortuda da Sakura rsrsrs bjoos flor.

**Bela 21 :** Pois é Bela-chan o Sasuke é bem idiota mais ele vai acabar fazendo a coisa certa sem querer rsrsrs...bjiinhus.

**Strikis:** Eles vão começar a se entender aos poucos Strikis-chan mais tem muita coisa pela frente ...bjoos.

**N/A:**Kissus,kissus não se esqueçam de me deixar uma review bem kawaii rsrsrs...criticas,sugestões,elogios qualquer tipo de review é **sempre** bem vinda me ajuda a melhor onde é preciso!

**Musica: **Breaking Benjamin - So cold ...recomendo a banda é ótima!

Até o proximo capitulo!


	10. Apostas

**10 .** **Apostas**

_Ela deu brecha e eu me aproximei_  
_Porque eu me fortaleço é na sua falha_

_Ela estava ali sozinha querendo atenção_  
_E alguém pra conversar_  
_Você deixou ela de lado_  
_Vai pagar pela mancada, pode acreditar_

_Então já era_  
_Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer_  
_Se for já era_  
_Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer [...] ¹_

Sakura sentiu o celular vibrar dentro da pequena bolsa pegou- o rapidamente,atendendo-o.

—Moshi,moshi.

—"_Sakura-sama é o garoto ele quer ir embora e..." -_A voz era agitada e falava muito rápido era quase incompreenssivel ainda mais com o barulho de coisas caindo do outro lado,mas Sakura reconheceu a voz.

— Calma respira Shizuka... - Ela ouviu respiro profundo do outro lado da linha - agora fale...com calma.

—O garoto que a Shizune-sama trouxe,acordou agora quer de qualquer forma deixar o hospital.

— Oh! tudo bem estou indo para ai,tente segura-lo ok? - Sakura não esperou a resposta encerrou a chamada e colocou o celular de volta na bolsa - Onde está a Naomi eu tenho que ir...

— Problemas no hospital? - Sasuke questionou.

— É parece que o Shaoran não está muito contente lá.

—Quem é Shaoran? - Naruto franziu a testa.

— O garoto que nós salvamos - Sakura respondeu simplesmente,procurando a prima com os olhos.

— Está procurando a Naomi? - Ino Questionou recebendo um asceno afirmativo da rosada - Olha quem não está perdendo tempo bem ali - Ino indicou para o canto da pista,agora visivelmente desocupado,onde a ruiva estava em pé segurando uma taça de drink em num rosa esquisito em frente a um homem moreno e alto com quem conversava que Sakura logo reconheceu como Kyo.

—Kimimura Kyo?a garota não é fraca não,Sakura acho que ela não vai querer ir embora não - Temari disse recebendo um olhar reprovativo de Shikamaru e um olhar de esgueira de Itachi.

Sakura viu Naomi desviar o olhar de Kyo e olhar em direção a mesa deles,ela aproveitou para fazer um breve gesto para que a prima viesse ao seu encontro,no primeiro momento em que Naomi voltou a olhar para Kyo achou que a prima tinha a ignorado mais ela disse algo a ele entregando-lhe a taça com o liquido colorido e foi em direção a mesa.

—Ela está vindo? - Ino murmurou quase perplexa,Naomi tinha deixado um homem daquele de lado?

— Algum problema Sakura? - A ruiva perguntou em muito interesse aparente.

— Problemas no hospital,quer ir comigo ou quer ficar,depois os rapazes podem te levar em casa...ou outro alguém - Sakura sorriu sugestivamente.

—Eu vou - A Oinin disse como se nunca tivesse pensado em uma segunda opção.

—Vai? - Temari parecia meilo chocada.

— Claro,algum problema?

—Não...deixou seu numero com ele? - Ela sussurou a ultima parte.

— Não.

— Como não?

"Você é o tipo de kunoichi que vai morrer cedo" a ruiva pensou em dizer mais logo se recordou que nem todo mundo era tão precaviada,desconfiada se preferir,quanto ela.É pq se as kunochi de konoha,ou no caso de Temari de Suna, eram do tipo que se deixavam se levar apenas por um porte fisico avantajado,palavras melosas e um rostinho bonito estavam mesmo era pedindo para que venhamos e convenhamos os inimigos que enfrentam todos os dias,pelo menos em uma grande parte, não eram de se jogar fora.E em seu caso os cuidados eram redobrados...dizem que um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar mais em seu caso,e com sua sorte para esse tipo de assunto,ela duvidava fim descidiu pela frase que uma adolescente normal,o que definitivamente não era seu caso,cheia de hormonios e com um ego que quase não caberia entro de si diria.

— Se ele quiser vai me encontrar - Ela deu uma piscadela para a loira e seguiu Sakura que se despediu apressadamente dos outros e já saia bar a fora.

Temari gargalhou alto.

—A-M-E-I essa garota!Até que enfim achei alguém divertido por aqui - Exclamou divertida.

—Hei! eu sou divertida - Ino tratou de dizer ofendida.

—Não você é descarada é diferente.

—Ah! sua...

* * *

—Mais calmo? -O garoto não respondeu continou com as feições serias e com a cara virada como uma criança birrenta,Sakura riu vendo que o garoto se parecia mais com Sasuke do que somente a aparencia fisica - Naomi você pode ficar aqui por um instante?tenho que resolver umas coisas.

—Claro - A ruiva que estava sentada no pequeno sofa creme no lado esquerdo do quarto com as pernas cruzadas balançando despreocupadamente,respondeu.

Quando Sakura saiu da sala Shaoran,que ainda tinha umas bandagens circulando o abdomém e as costelas devido a algumas fraturas e encontrava-se sentado na maca,fez a menção de tentar escapar novamente.

— Se não quer ficar mais tempo aqui e mais ossos quebrados,acho melhor sossegar- A garota mantinha a voz baixa e tranquila,mais por que nenhum motivo Shaoran sabia que ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de cumprir as ameaças,não que tivesse medo de uma mulher,não isso nunca, mais não estava em uma condição muito boa e além do mais lutar com mulheres,seres mais frageis (N/a: Ah tá!),não era uma das suas coisas preditas apesar de aquela mulher em particular não parecer nada fragil,continou calado.

—Não que eu aprecie gente tagarela,mais por acaso perdeu a lingua?ou é só marra mesmo?

— Não se meta,além do mais odeio hospitais.

— Ah! ele sabe falar - Riu - Relaxa minha prima tem uma alma caridosa e um coração de manteiga vai te tirar daqui em um estalo de dedos,é capaz até de te levar para casa.

Mal a ruiva terminou a frase e Sakura entrava no quarto.

—Vamos eu apressado,assinei sua alta,você vai para minha casa sou responsavel por você agora - A rosada disse divertida.

—Eu disse - Naomi murmurou.

—Disse o que? -Sakura perguntou curiosa.

—Nada - A ruiva limitou-se a dizer.

—Obrigado pela ajuda mais tenho que voltar para vila - Shaoran disse em um tom serio.

Sakura abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes antes de conseguir falar.

—Sinto muito mas...nada sobrou.

—Entendo -O tom do moreno não se alterou,porém Sakura podia ver a culpa e a dor em seus olhos verdes.

—Fique...pelo menos até estar curado,depois se quiser partir nós não vamos impedi-lo -Sakura disse num tom solene como uma promessa -Venha vamos,meu apartamento não é uma manssão mais eu e a Naomi não ocupamos tanto espaço assim -Ficou espantado como aquela mulher conseguia passar de uma figura séria imponente e responsavel para uma sorridente,brincalhona e generosa...não disse nada porém agradeceu por ter sido ela a encontra-lo.

Sakura andava enquanto os dois adolescente a seguiam alguns passos atrás.

—A Sakura pode ser boazinha,mais eu não vou te dar mole não hein garoto,não lavo cuecas - A ruiva adivertiu,no fundo no fundo havia gostado do gênio do garoto e mesmo que não admitisse...de ter alguém com idade próxima a sua,apertou o passo alcançando Sakura.

Shaoran espoçou um pequeno sorriso e revirou os olhos,aquela sim era uma garota muito folgada e não tinha a menor noção do perigo.

* * *

As garotas já dançavam umas com as outras na pista de dança obviamente mais pra lá do que cá,principalmente Hinata que foi 'obrigada' a tomar quatro copos de saque seguidos depois de uma aposta com Ino,a unica que não estava na pista fazendo aqueles movimentos esquisitos que as recém bebadas chamavam de dança era Temari,o que não significava que a mesma estivesse sóbria muito pelo contrario,mais segundo as palavras da mesma ainda havia um pouco de sanidade nela e isso era inconsebivel.

—Acha que a Sakura-chan conseguiu segurar o garoto? - Naruto questionou derrepente.

— Que pergunta idiota,mais é claro que a hime conseguiu é só uma criança,e mesmo se não fosse até parece que você não uma prova viva da força que ela tem - Itachi disse.

Naruto fez careta e massageou a cabeça instintivamente lembrando-se dos cascudos de Sakura.

— Mais a Sakura não treina a algum tempo e pelo que me parecia o garota não era um civil - Sasuke pensou alto franzindo a testa levemente.

Itachi soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

— Isso é o que você acha - Disse tomando um generoso gole de saquê.

— O que quer dizer? - O moreno arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Que você foi ingenuo se pensou que a hime iria ficar o dia inteiro limpando e cozinhando pra você - Riu outra vez,Sasuke percebeu que o irmão já não estava muito sobrio,mas é claro que não estava ele jamais revelaria nada a respeito de Sakura se estivesse em seu juizo tinha que confessar que não gostava daquela cumplicidade entre os dois.

—E não ficava? - Sasuke perguntou aproveitando a oportunidade,seu irmão era sempre tão sobrio uma oportunidade daquelas er unica.

— Claro que não...ela treina enquanto você estava fora.

— Sozinha? - Sasuke continuou contendo a raiva por ser o ultimo a saber,odiava isso...Sakura não confiava nele a ponto de contar que ainda treinava ele não iria fazer nada,bom talvez ficasse um pouco nervoso...Argh!Ela tinha que ter contado e ponto!

— Não,comigo é claro -O Uchiha retrucou como se fosse óbvio.

— Com...você?por que não contou seu bastardo?

— Por que você ia ficar nervosinho desse jeito ai...e ia brigar com a hime.

— Não ia não!

— Ia sim!

— Ia sim,você paranóico Sasuke - Shikamaru afirmou enquanto tentava escapar da 'chuva' de tapas que Temari deferia sobre ele por tentar tirar um copo de caipiranha de suas mãos.

—Não so paranoico - O moreno afirmou meio irritado.

— Ah! é sim teme a Sakura-chan é bem inteligente de ficar bem longe de você - O loiro afirmou -Deveria passar em um psicologo acho que você é um daqueles maridos com tendencias ser um perseguidor,louco,possivo e acabar virado um seria killer... - Naruto disse como se fosse um perito,Sasuke encarou-o não acreditando no que estava ouvindo,o loiro colocou a mão em um dos ombros do amigo em um gesto de reconforto - Não se preocupe teme ouvi dizer que isso tem cura,nos seus amigos vamos te ajudar a superar isso...

—Me faz um favor como amigo dobe?

— Claro,você sabe que pode contar comigo,posso te acompanhar na sua primeira sessão com o psicologo ou um psiquiatra e...

— Cala a boca!é a unica coisa que você tem que fazer -O moreno revirou os olhos impaciente.

— Tudo bem teme,eu só tô querendo ajudar,tô certo!

—O caso é que você tem que parar com isso -Neji se pronunciou.

— É...até eu estou me sentindo um pouco mal com isso - Suzako colocou umas das mãos no peito teatralmente,não querendo perder a oportunidade de alfinetar o Uchiha - você está deixando isso muito facil...

Naruto e Sai que estavam um em cada lado de Sasuke tiverem que fazer uma pressão sobrehumana um em cada ombro do o Uchiha para que ele se mantivesse sentado no lugar e não atacar o Uzumaki.

— Eu posso ir parar na cadeia...mais você vai para um lugar onde não tem volta posso te garantir.

—Afinal de contas do que vocês estão falando? - Gaara pronunciou-se pela primeira vez,se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava era ficar sem entender algo.

— Da Sakura-chan ter deixado o teme,claro -Naruto respondeu com uma cara de _caramba-em-que-mundo-vc-vive-?-até-eu-sei._

_—_Como assim?a Sakura não está com você? -Gaara perguntou se dirigindo diritamente ao Uchiha pela primeira vez não conseguindo esconder a perplexidade.

—Não vejo onde isso é da sua conta - O Uchiha respondeu rispido,mandando para o inferno o titulo que o ruivo possuia.

—Por que não me disse Temari? - O ruivo questionou para irmã ignorando o moreno.

— Por que você é um idiota e não merece uma das minhas melhores amigas?ah!sim deve ser exatamente por isso - Ela gargalhou escandalosamente,Gaara já iria abrir a boca para repreende-la por falar assim com ele,mesmo ele sabendo que ela totalmente certa acima de ser seu irmão mais novo ele era o lider onde ela pertencia e ela lhe devia respeito,mais Temari foi mais rápida tentado obstinadamente não tropeçar nas palavras - E quer saber nenhum de vocês merece ela,a Sakura é boa demais para vocês...um largou ela uma semana antes do casamento...

— Você sabe por que eu fiz isso,não tive escolha ...- Gaara começou a tentar se defender mais a loira não deixou-o terminar.

— Não interessa você foi um covarde isso sim,froxo,se quisesse de verdade teria enfrentado todos,como o Sasuke fez com a Tsunade que podia ter quebrado todos os seus ossos como os de uma galinha... - Gargalhou,depois ficou seria de novo - mais o que adiantou?eu digo nada!depois essa mesma anta - O Uchiha estritou os olhos para o apelido 'carinhoso'-tratou de ser estupido e cretino o suficiente para alguém como ela se rebelar e ir embora,por kami-sama a Sakura nunca se rebelou em contra uma mosca como conseguiu isso?,e por ultimo um loiro descarado tentando se aproveitar de um momento de vulnerabilidade... - Temari parou brutamente,depois continou como se fosse para si mesma,batendo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios - Se bem que aquela cadela rosa (N/A:Apelidinho carinhoso não?) não tem nada de vuneravel,mais pensando bem até eu seria uma donzela indefesa diante de um loiro desses... -Houve um pigarro masculino quando pronunciou a ultima parte da frase -Ela olhou para Shimakamaru e lançou seus braços contra seu pescoço o abraçando melosamente - Não fica assim meu preguisoso você sabe que eu te amo do jeitinho que você é! - Ela disse com uma voz gole.

— Problemática - Ele sussurou vendo que a loira havia pegado no sono,ele apenas a aconchegou mais a ele para que a mesma não caisse da cadeira.

— Então quer dizer que o Uzumaki também? - O ruivo deixou escapar sem querer,não estava impressionado ou coisa parecida afinal até ele tinha que admitir que Sakura fora a primeira,e unica, a despertar algo diferente nele,e pelo visto no Uchiha tmbm, não era uma grande superpresa que isso acontecesse com um outro qualquer (N/a: mais se acha né?"_outro qualquer_"vê se pode?).

— Pois é _Kazekage-sama,_a concorrencia é demais para vossa excelencia? - O loiro questionou com um tom petulante,arrogante e sarcástico.

Gaara estreitou os olhos,a petulancia era mesmo uma desgraça passada de geração em geração na familia Uzumaki ou isso era mesmo era uma caracteristica dos cara que se atraiam pela Medica-nin,bom ele achava mais provavel a segunda opção.

— Por que você não fica calado?por que,que eu saiba ela se chama **_Uchiha_** e não Uzumaki,por tanto não se meta.

— Por muito pouco tempo posso te garantir.

— Concerteza,mais Uzumaki que não vai ser o sobrenome dela - Gaara se meteu com um tom de despreso,mesmo sabendo que o sobrenome tmbm era carregado por primeiro melhor amigo.

A discução estava armada,não se sabia quem era o mais idiota dos três,bom Neji chegou a conclusão que houve um empate,suspirou resignado onde raios Sakura arrumava pretendentes?

— Chega vocês três,isso é ridiculo ...

— FICA NA SUA HYUUGA A CONVERSA É ENTRE NÓS -Os três disseram em um coro,depois se entreolharam raivasamente,Shikamaru revirou os olhos para tamanha criancice.

— Parem com essa idiotice,vocês não acham que quem tem que descidir é a Sakura? - Shikamaru questionou afim de botar um pouco de juizo na cabeça de três marmanjos barbados,aquilo era muito problematico.

— O Shikamaru tem razão a Sakura-chan é quem tem que descidir,Dattebayo!

— Se ela tiver juizo com nenhum desses retardados - Neji murmurou.

— Ele tem razão - Suzako disse - Que ela escolha - Ele disse com um olhar arrogante para os outros dois.

— Exatamente - O ruivo disse devolvendo o olhar.

— Concordo - Sasuke tinha um ar de vitoria.

— QUE?espera ai não era isso,que queria dizer,não com aposta - Shikamaru tentou explicar em vão depois de ver a caras dos três ele conhecia aquela expressão eles estavam se desafiando,desistiu suspirando derrotado.

— Vocês são retardados só quero ver quando a Sakura-chan descobrir...eu estou fora não vou participar dessa coisa ridicula - Naruto levantou-se furioso,sendo imitado por Kiba,Sai que murmurou "_A feiosa vai ficar louca quando descobrir._"

— Aposto que quando a Sakura descobrir isso vai acabar com uma vila sem kazekage,um Uzumaki a menos e só você para reconstruir o clã Uchiha - Genma disse divertido para Itachi que estava com o braço apoiado em seu pescoço mais sendo carregado do se movimentado com as proprias pernas.

— Que idiotice - Neji disse,revirando os olhos,e saindo logo em seguida.

— Idiotas - Shikamaru murmurou,pegando Temari no colo e saindo em seguida,deixando só os três na mesa

— Apostado e que veça o melhor,mesmo que qualquer um saiba quem é.

— Vai sonhando Uchiha,sua vez já passou.

— Com vc não é muito diferente Sabaku.

— Já ouviram a expressão 'figurinha repetida não completa o album' pois é sou o unico que não me encaixo nela,desculpe mais essa é a realidade,vocês não tem a menor chance.

— Vai sonhando Uzumaki,a Sakura é dotada de inteligencia.

— Ok,então vamos ver...Que vença o melhor!

* * *

Abriu a porta e deixou espaço para os doi mais novos entrarem para logo depois fecha-la novamente.

—Fique a vontade,vem vou te mostrar onde você vai dormir.

—Não quero encomodar Sakura-san .

—Encomodar?de jeito nenhum nunca gostei de morar sozinha,chegou a Naomi mais quando mais compania melhor...e me chame de Sakura,você me faz sentir muito velha com esse negocio de "san" pra lá "san" pra cá - Ela disse divertida abrindo uma das portas do corredor - Depois pode decorar do seu jeito se quiser.

Era um quarto amplo as paredes pintadas em uma cor creme,no chão num linóleo claro,uma cama,uma escrivaninha,uma comoda e um sofa de dois lugares todos em tons claros na janela uma cortina azul marinho assim como os detalhes do quarto.

—Não assim está ótimo - Shaoran disse,não podendo evitar de quase se sentir em casa com tamanha atenção que Sakura estava dando a ele.

—Que bom...acho que no armário tem algumas roupas do Sasuke quando ele vinha dormir aqui,hum pode ver se servem em você ou podemos sair e compras algumas a Naomi tmbm precisa vamos dizer que ela não é muito fã das minhas - Sakura riu e o moreno a acompanhou.

— Obrigado Sakura,não se preocupe não vou ficar muito tempo - Não queria abusar da hospitalidade da rosada mais do o necessario,não sabia para onde ia mais iria dar um jeito.

—Não se preocupe bobinho,pode ficar o tempo que quiser,mais já vou avisando vou ser uma mãe muiito chata - Ela brincou,viu a mesma tristeza do hospital no olhar do garoto,e chutou-se mentalmente por tocar em um dos familiares mortos dele - Sinto muito não era minha intenção e...

— Tudo bem,minha mãe não morreu no ataque da vila - Ele disse sentindo-se culpado por deixar Sakura tão sem graça.

— Não?

— Não,morava com minha avó,meu pai,minha irmã e minha madrasta -Ele explicou.

—Mesmo assim sinto muito por eles também,eu sei como é tmbm perdi todo mundo a alguns anos atrás... - Ela disse lembrando-se dos pais - Ou achei que tinha perdido até a Naomi aparecer.

— Isso é tão comovente - A ruiva gritou sarcástica da cozinha,Sakura riu.

— Ela é sempre assim? - Shaoran questionou.

— É só faxada no fundo no fundo ela é uma adoravel menina - Sakura disse brincalhona.

— Você acredita em cada coisa Sakura,que eu me pergunto quantos anos vocês tem - A voz de Naomi rompeu o solencio novamente seguida por um riso quase imperceptivel,Sakura revirou os olhos.

— Fique a vontade Sho-chan

—Sho-chan? - Repetiu meio perplexo.

— Por que não gostou do apelido? - Sakura riu com a careta do garoto - Está aí esse vai ser seu apelido,a Nao-chan tmbm não gosta do dela,vai se acostumando,tome um banho e venha jantar a Nao-chan é uma ótima cozinheira - Ela disse antes de fechar a porta,depois ele só ouviu algo como: "_Ótima cozinheira?você nem sabe nunca cozinhei aqui_",logo depois veio a resposta,"_Então vamos descobrir agora_"

* * *

Levantou-se bem cedo espreguiçando-se enquanto ia em direção a cozinha,estava mais feliz hoje,gostava da compania da prima e agora de Shaoran,os três conversaram na noite anterior durante o jantar,bom apesar dela ser a que falava mais já estava acostumada com isso com Sasuke tmbm era assim,espantou os pensamentos para o lugar mais fundo da memoria antes que ficasse realmente gostava da compania dos dois o que disse sobre ficar sozinha era verdade,sempre fora um grande problema,nunca se sentiu bem em morar sozinha,e isso tinha sido a parte mais dificil depois que deixou a manssão Uchiha,bom até agora é fim do jantar os três já pareciam mesmo se conhecer a bastante tempo,os dois adolescentes até implicaram um com o outro de vez em quando como se fossem amigos de longa data ou irmãos.

Enquanto colocava as coisas para o café da manhã na mesa ouviu o som da campainha.

Foi em direção a porta abrindo-a não havia ninguém franziu a testa,quem era o engraçadinho logo a essa hora da manhã,se fosse Naruto ele iria ver o que bom,olhou para os dois lados do corredor e nada,então olhou para baixo,franziu ainda mais a testa abaixou-se e pegou um buque gigantesco e muito bonito de rosas,olhou novamente para os lados,para só depois entrar e fechar a porta novamente.

—Quem te deu isso? -Naomi perguntou quando quase trombou com sakura na porta da cozinha.

— Não sei,não tinha ninguém na porta só as flores.

— Hum,admirador quase secreto,que tal ler o cartão assim pode descobrir quem é - Ela disse sarcatica.

— Você já acordar de bom humor hein - A voz masculina soou na cozinha.

— Meu bom humor é gratuito e 24 horas - A ruiva rebateu.

— Flores?

—Pois é - Sakura abriu o pequeno envelope branco.

"_Já ouviu falar que a segunda vez é a melhor?Se não,me encontre hoje as 8:00 na ponte e eu lhe mostrarei que é a mais pura verdade_"²

Ouviu-se a gargalhada sonora de Naomi.

—Que coisa mais brega,nem assinou de tanta vergonha - Riu de novo - E esse "eu lhe mostrarei" isso tem uma segunda intenção - Ela disse maliciosamente,Sakura corou tanto que não se sabia onde começava e onde terminava o cabelo.

— Nossa nunca pensei que fosse te ouvir rindo mesmo que de um jeito sarcastico.

— Ah!fica quieto.

A campainha tocou novamente.

— Eu atendo - Naomi disse indo em direção a mesma depois retornando com um buque de lirios cor-de-rosa - Famosa você em prima - Ela disse entregando o arranjo.

— Mais por Kami quem é?

— Não sei mais quer mesmo te encontrar - O moreno disse com uma torrada na boca.

— Não fala de boca cheia idiota.

— Você é tão chata ruiva.

— Obrigado...o que está escrito Sakura?

"_Vem para os meus braços e mostrarei a você o que é amor de verdade_."

_"Me encontre ás 8:00 na ponte."³_

—Nossa o que essa "ponte" tem de tão especial? e na mesma hora,hum,isso não é bom,mais da onde esses caras tiram essas frases?

— Da internet? - Shaoran sujeriu.

— Que pessoas sem imaginação - A ruiva revirou os olhos.

A campainha tocou novamente,um breve momento tocou de novo.

— Sua vez - Naomi indicou a porta com a cabeça.

Shaoran levantou-se resmungando algo e logo depois voltou com uma unica flor,uma tulipa vermelha,e um envelope pequeno,Sakura arregalou os olhos.

— Só uma,que pobreza!olha com esse ai você pode esquecer nem o jantar ele poder pagar - A ruiva alfineou.

Sakura pegou a flor e o envelope.

Era sua flor favorita,olhou intensamente para flor,lhe traziam recordações do dia que ela pensou ser o mais feliz de sua vida bom no final de tudo foi um unico dia.

Abriu o envelpe.

"_Me encontre 8:00 você,sabe onde_."

Sim ela sabia [...]

* * *

Oiiii minha flores,não me matem por demorar tanto,quemei quase todos meus neoronios para terminar este cap.,não sei se ficou bom espero que vcs me contem nas lindas reviews,por favor! prometo que quanto mais reviews vocês fofuxas (os) mandarem mais rápido eu tento postar ok?

E uma perguntas querem não calar "_Suna irá perder seu kazekage?Konoha irá ter um Uzumaki a menos?Itachi vai ser o unico Uchiha para reconstruir o clã?" _e mais "_Será que ele me escolherá para ser a matriarca Uchiha?" (_sonho meuu hahahahha)

¹ Papo reto -charlie brown Jr.

² Put's ri muito escrevendo isso,muiito tosca eu sei kkkkkk,conlicença é de minha autoria...Só para tomar nota:a coisa mais idiota que já escrevi hahaha (momento tonta off*)

³ Esse ai tirei da net,não faço a minima quem é o autor só sei que não sou eu.

Bom t+ povo,bjos,bjos não se esqueçam das opiniões!


	11. Planos frustrados:Parte 1

A porta foi aberta repentinamente,e Shaoran adentrou no quarto assustando Naomi.

—Você é retardado? - A ruiva abotoou a camisa com uma agilidade sobrenatural - E se eu estivesse nua?

—Como se eu nunca tivesse visto uma mulher nua - Ele disse dando os ombros mais se alguém estivesse perto demasiado poderia ver o ligeiro rubor nas bochechas.

—Tá muito saidinho para uma criança não acha não?E se viu provavelmente foi naquelas revistas idiotas - Ela debochou.

—Como se você fosse muiito mais velha que eu,obaasan¹ - Ele parou para analisa-la,tinha feito uma trança frouxa lateral,vestia um mini shorts jeans claro com uma camisa vermelha onde os botões estavam mais abertos do que o contrário,tá,só os ultimos três estavam abertos mais já o suficiente para fazer a mente de qualquer marmanjo viajar -Onde você vai?

—Não é da sua conta.

—Amarga,tenta comer um chocolatinho para ver se adoça - Ele debochou - Vai sair assim mesmo?Olha que você vai ser atacada no meio da rua.

—Rárárá,você é tão engraçado que deveria virar um palhaço,além do mais a Sakura só tem vestidos o resto ficaria bem pior.

—Também quem manda ter esses enor... - Ele começou colocando as duas mãos na frente do peito.

—Acho melhor nem completar a frase se não quiser uma morte prematura,_ahou_* (*_babaca_)

***S*S*N*I***

—Que tediooo - Naruto resmungou.

—Urasai Dobe - Sasuke disse mal humorado.

—Queria que a Hina-chan não estivesse tão ocupada - Choramingou.

—Assim você trataria de ocupar ela né? - Genma disse num tom malicioso.

Itachi revirou os olhos e Kakashi ainda estava entretido com a nova edição do Icha Icha.

—Já sei vamos no Ichimaru,o teme paga!

***S*S*N*I***

—A Sakura não vai gosta nada de você ter saido e casa.

—Eu tinha que vir quem iria te proteger desses olhares pevertidos - Ele brincou referindo-se aos olhares masculinos direcionados a ruiva.

—Você está fazendo uma grande diferença - Ela disse irônica.

—Onde estamos indo exatamente?

—EU estou tentando arrumar um lugar calma sem pessoas de preferencia para treinar.

—Isso foi um fora?

—Concerteza,mister gênio!

—Você tem tanta amargura para alguém tão pequeno isso não faz bem sabia?

—Quem você está chamando de baixinha? - Ela esbravejou acertando um soco no abdomen dele.

—Ai sua louca raivosa,minhas costelas ainda estão doloridas - Ele resmungou massageando a area atingida.

—Ai é o seu abdomen e não suas costelas sua anta!

—Ah,sua cabelo de fogo - Ele gruniu puxando de leve a base da trança da ruiva.

—OE NAOMI-CHANN!

***S*S*N*I***

—Ei teme aquila não é a prima da Sakura-chan e aquele garoto que nós salvamos?

—Hn.

— Opa!eles me parecem com intimos,parece que o pirralho te raspou a canela Itachi - Provocou vendo o garoto tocar a ruiva.

Itachi permaneceu com a expressão neutra.

—Vou chamar ela - Tomou folego - OE NAOMI-CHANNN!

Itachi,Genma,Sasuke se contiveram um revirar os olhos,para o loiro barulhento,e Kakashi com uma subita surpresa ergueu os olhos desviando-os do livro 'educativo'

***S*S*N*I***

—Mais o que é aquilo? - Shaoran questionou franzindo o cenho para a criatura loura escandalosa que ascena furiosamente enquanto se aproximava.

—Devem ser os amigos retardados da Sakura - A atenção da ruiva foi focada em uma certa cabeleira cinza."Hora,hora mais olha quem veio dar o ar da graça",ela pensou sarcasticamente.

—Como vai Naomi-chan?

"Eu estava bem melhor" Ela queria responder mais isso iria prolongar muito aquela converda inútil.

—Bem - Ela decidiu que seria uma boa resposta para o loiro hiperativo.

—Orrissachi-buridessu Naomi-chan - O jounin saudou,a ruiva o fitou.

—Ainda lê essas porcarias Kakashi?E na verdade não faz tanto tempo assim.

—Para mim parece bastante tempo,eu estava no bar sexta a noite,não fala mais com os conhecidos?

—Não te reconheci,cada vez que nós nos vemos você parece estar mais velho,precisa se cuidar você sabe o que acontece quando homens envelhecem - Ela disse debochada,divertindo-se por dentro com a expressão dele e dos outros que a olharam confusos.

—Você sabe que não pode brincar assim com o orgulho de um homem,Nana-chan - Ele retrucou.

Ela deu os ombros.

—Ei,ei vocês se conhecem? - Genma interrompeu.

—Topamos em algumas missões - A ruiva disse,ela piscou marotamente para o Jounin grisalho.

—Algumas...vezes? - Naruto questionou,ninguém que se viu algumas vezes tinha essa intimidade toda,a ruiva até chamar o sensei de velho havia chamado.

—É...algumas vezes - O mais velho confirmou com um sorriso quase imperceptivel em baixo da máscara,o silencio instalou-se.

Naruto olhou para o garoto ao lado de Naomi,e resolveu quebrar aquele silencio horrivelmente constrangedor.

—Parece que a Sakura-chan fez um ótimo trabalho,como era de se esperar.

—Sim,a Sakura está sendo muito generosa comigo,hum...obrigada ela me contou que vocês tentaram salvar minha vila.

—Não precisa agradecer,nós não conseguimos fazer muita coisa - Ele confessou coçando a nuca.

Ele parecia genuinamente pesaroso,Naomi concluiu,e aquela simpatia inconciente que ela havia sentido por aquela criatura espontanea quando Sakura contou a ela e Shaoran o que ele já havia feito por ela e todos os seus amigos voltou a surgir,ela sentiu um olhar desconcertante sobre ela.

—Algum problema Uchiha-_senpai_? - Ela questionou olhando com uma das sombrancelhas arqueada_._

Aquele 'titulo' de respeito havia soado incrivelmente debochado aos ouvidos de Itachi,e algo lhe dizia que essa era a intenção daquela pequena petulante,isso realmente não lhe agradou,mais o que mais o intrigava eram aqueles olhos não eram como os de Sakura ou de qualquer outra garota daquela idade brilhantes e cheios de energia pelo contrario eram opacos e sem vida nada ali refletia ao menos por um segundo uma adolescente.

—Não - Ela retrucou seco,ele pensou por um momento ter visto um relance de um sorriso debochado no canto da boca femina.

—Sabem onde a Sakura está? - Suzako questionou para os dois adolescentes.

—Bem longe de certo tipo eu espero - Sasuke resmungou.

— Concerteza -O ruivo concordou.

—Seria uma boa vocês três deixarem a Sakura em paz não acham?Ela merece coisa bem melhor do que ficar sendo esputada por três marmanjos que não conseguem nem combinar lugares diferentes para um encontro - Shaoran debochou.

—Encontro?No mesmo lugar?Nani? - Naruto estava confuso.

—Che,os desgraçados não tem nem criatividade - Sasuke resmungou irritadiço.

—O que você ta resmungando ai Uchiha você também não é um poço de criatividade não - Suzako retrucou.

A confução foi instalada todos falavam ao mesmo tempo uns tentando apaziguar a briga e os outros discutindo como os três não tinham noção de como consquistar,ou reconquistar,uma mulher.

— Ah!por Kami eu mereço isso mesmo - Naomi suspirou resignada vendo aquele bando de homens barbados discutirem no meio da rua Konoha definitivamente era lugar de gente barulhenta —Che,não teriam capacidade de conquistar nem a mulher mais tapada desse planeta.

Os homens pararam de discutir e a fitaram incredulos,ela os encarou já pronta para dizer os varios motivos dela estar certa de que eles eram bem inuteis quando se trava do sexo oposto,mais sua boca foi coberta por uma das mãos de Shaoran.

—Caladaaa -Ele disse entre os dentes,ela estreitou os olhos e revirou-os logo em seguida.

—Onde estão indo?Encontrar a Sakura-chan? - Naruto questinou querendo interromper a discução dos três amigos.

—Não,na verdade estavamos procurando um lugar tranquilo em que pudessemos treinar - Shaoran resolveu responder antes que Naomi desse uma de suas respostas atravessadas.

—Um lugar tranquilo para _treinar_,hein ?- Genma riu malicioso.

—Pois é,quanto mais se treina melhor se fica...é o que dizem não é? - A ruiva retrucou com o mesmo tom.

—Eto,há uma cachoeira a uns 2 km floresta a dentro eu costumava treinar lá - Naruto sugeriu coçando a nuca.

—Ótimo uma cachoeira,ja ne Kakashi ,vem Shaoran - Ela agarrou a mão do moreno e os dois sumiram deixando um rastro de petalas negras.

—Que gênio,estou vendo que essa vai dar trabalho para você hein Itachi...mais pensa pelo lado bom parece que ela é do tipo que ensina - Genma riu alto - E que história é essa que você já conhece a ruiva,hein Hatake?"Nana-chan?" e aquela nevasca piscou para você?que tipo de intimidade é essa?

—É Kakashi-sensei desde de quando você se envolve com garotinhas?- Naruto concordou com uma expressão pervertida.

Kakashi não respondeu nada voltou a atenção para o livrinho laranja.

—Ele não vai responder,kuso - Genma resmungou frustrado.

***S*S*N*I***

—Conhece aquele cara,Kakashi? - Shaoran questionou curioso.

— Já disse que sim,nos trombamos em algumas missões.

—Só isso? - Ele indagou,ela arqueou uma das sombracelhas.

—O que é garoto?Agora virou uma velha fuxiqueira?

—Não...só to curioso horas.

—Tá é querendo saber dos detalhes sordidos isso sim!

— E tem detalhes sordidos? - Os olhos verdes iluminaram-se m uma espectativa meio maliciosa.

— Urusai seu pevertido,era só o que me faltava ter que dar explicações da minha vida a essa altura do campeonato!

—Hai,hai entendi nada de perguntas...e ai vamos ou não vamos achar logo essa cachoeira,acho que você fez a gente se perder no meio da floresta.

—Cala boca!

***S*S*N*I***

—Saky?

—Nani yo?

—Sabe eu posso ter bebido demais sexta a noite...mais me lembro dos rapazes dizendo algo sobre você e uma aposta.

—COMO É QUE É?

—Ochitsuke!*(Acalme-se) como eu disse eu podia estar muito beba...

—NÃO Tema só pode ser ideia aqueles três imbecis,aghr!mais se eles pensam que eu vou deixar isso passar estão muito enganados,acham que eu sou o que um premio para quem tem mais testosterona e nenhum cerebro?não mesmo!

A rosada ficou quieta por alguns instantes então a Sabaku viu os olhos da amiga cintilarem e um sorriso malefico abrir-se.

—O você vai fazer Sakura?está me assustando com essa cara.

—Aguarde e verá Temari,aguarde...

***S*S*N*I***

Caminhou pela trilha dentre o campo de tulipas, mesmo que só a luz da lua cheia iluminasse aquele vasto lugar ela o conhecia suficiente para lembrar do tom carmesim que elas tinham.

Aos poucos foi aproximando-se da figura alta que encontrava-se na margem do rio de costas para ela a raiva borbulhante ameaçou consumi-la,não,não podia se dar ao luxo de gritar e estapea-lo como queria fazer ela tinha um plano,um belo plano.

O vento soprou mais forte agitando o vestido verde e os cabelos rosados quase com violência,ele não se virou mais ela tinha certeza que ele havia sentido sua presença antes mesmo dela avistá-lo,colocou-se ao lado dele olhando para o reflexo no rio.

—Neh,Sasuke -no-baka só uma misera tulipa? – Ela brincou girando o cabo da flor entre os dedos- Por acaso gastou toda sua fortuna com jogos e prostitutas?

— Você sabe que eu não jogo... a segunda opção umas três ou quatro vezes talvez...

Uma veia saltou da testa antes de suspirar percebendo que ele só queria provoca-la.

—E você odeia coisas extravagantes –Olhou-o com os olhos arregalados e depois estreitou-os amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ser tão facilmente impressionável.

— Sasuke foi um golpe baixo marcar o encontro aqui.

—Não foi um golpe baixo,só que aqui tinha certeza que você viria.

—Parece que tinha razão...para uma pessoa que pensa que sempre consegue o que quer não deve ser tão surpreendente,não é?

—Sakura,eu não vim aqui para discutir - Ele a olhou repreensivamente

—Nem eu,aliás eu nem deveria estar aqui.

—Deveria estar em outro lugar por acaso? - Ele desdenhou ferino,Sakura trincou os dentes.

—O que...? - Ela processou as palavras do moreno logo recuperando-se de ser pega desprevinida -Aliás e se eu tivesse o que diabos você tem a ver com isso?E como ficou sabendo?

—Parece que seu hospede não gosta muito de mim e nem daqueles dois idiotas.

—Shaoran?o que ele tem haver com a nossa conversa?Olha Sasuke não desvia do assunto n...

—Ele me contou - Sasuke a cortou.

—A tá,o Sho-chan não faria isso.

—Sho...chan? - Ele questionou com uma das sombracelhas arqueadas - Já tem apelido?

—Por que você sempre presta atenção na parte mais irrelevante do eu falo?Aqueles dois idiotas foram eles que falaram neh?-Ela resmungou raivosa- argh!idiotas,já estavam até se gabando,retardados...como é eu me meto com esse tipo de gente? - Continuou como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

—Não foram eles, já disse que foi o garoto,mais eu me faço a mesma pergunta:Como é que a Sakura tem a capacidade de se envolver com gente assim?

—Eu sinto muito essa resposta eu não posso te dar,ainda estou tentando entender como acabei casada com um deles - Ela retrucou.

Sasuke a olhou se esgueira e viu ela passando a mão pelos cabelos e batendo um dos pés impacientemente,não pode conter um riso baixo,sempre que ela fazia isso lhe lembrava Mikoto quando estava brava com ele e Itachi,mal se deu conta de estava sendo observado,ou melhor encarado,por uma mulher não muito sorridente.

— O que foi?Resolveu rir agora?Eu particularmente não lembro de ter contado nenhuma piada - Cruzou os braços frente a corpo olhando para frente.

—Sakura?

—...

—Sakura?

—...

—Irritante?

—Do que você me chamou?Repete!Ah,quer saber eu deveria mesmo ter ido encontrar um daqueles dois pelo menos não iria estar desperdiçando meu precioso tempo com pessoas que nunca vão mundar!

Virou-se já com a intenção de ir em embora quando foi puxada bruscamente pelo pulso indo de encontro com o corpo do moreno .

—Uma irritante isso que você é... -Sakura fechou a cara tentando se soltar,mais Sasuke a mantinha em um aperto de ferro - mais é minha irritante -Ele completou fitando-a intensamente

—Sasuke... - Ela suspirou,e soltou-se bruscamente do perto do moreno -Você não consegue ser romantico nem quando tenta seu cretino.

Ela viu um quase imperceptivel sorriso formar-se no canto dos labios do Uchiha.

—Não sou bom nessas coisas você deveria saber melhor que ninguém.

—Parece que ainda não aprendi a lição,definitivamente.

O silencio de uma forma desconfortavel pairou por alguns instantes,Sakura correu os olhos pelo vasto campo e lembranças vieram-lhe a mente.

—Sasuke você realmente odiou quando eu escolhi esse lugar para nos casarmos não é?

—Não odiei,de onde foi que você tirou isso?eu disse que o lugar que você escolhesse estava bom.

—Não me pareceu muito contente quando eu te disse que tinha escolhido aqui.

—Só por que preferia que fosse dentro do terreno do clã Uchiha não significa que odiei.

—Nunca me disse que queria que fosse lá - Sakura disse franzindo o cenho,sentindo uma ponta de culpa.

—Você falava para os quatro cantos do mundo desse lugar,não queria estragar seus planos - O moreno confessou estreitando um pouco os olhos,conversar abertamente não era muito seu forte.

—Arigato - ela agradeceu meio encabulada as bochechas pintando-se de rosa levemente.—Sasuke posso fazer uma pergunta?

—Se eu disser "não" vai adiantar de algo?

—Humm não.

—Então por que ainda pergunta então?

—Por que você me odiava quando nós eramos crianças?

—De onde você tira essas perguntas absurdas Sakura?

—Por que?

—Eu nunca te odiei,e não me lembro te ter dito isso.

—Me chamava...me chama de irritante.

—E desde quando irritante passou a ser sinonimo de 'eu te odeio'?

—Cala boca Sasuke você ta se achando muito esperto para o meu gosto.

Sasuke suspirou,quando é que iria ter uma conversa sem discuções com aquela mulher?Por que nas ultimas semanas tinham discutido mais do que em dois anos de casados,talvez por que Sakura preferia ceder ao continuar a discussão,mais agora ela parecia ter o prazer de bater o pé e confronta-lo,wonna no baka*!(algo como mulher irritante*)

—Sakura,escuta - Ela o olhou de esgueira com os braços cruzados.

Como é que diabos ele iria fazer aquela mulher entender de uma vez por todas que ela era a coisa mais importante que ele possuia?E que desde que perdera sua familia ninguém mais pode fazer ele sentir-se como ela fazia?Não compreendia nem tão pouco sabia como colocar em palavras o que sentia pela palavras 'eu te amo' tinham tornado-se um tabu para o Uchiha simplesmente não conseguia proferi-las e mesmo se conseguisse,elas pareciam tão pequenas e vazias.

Ele suspirou novamente.

—Escuta,eu sei que não sou um exemplo de marido e nem tão pouco te mereço como mulher...

—Realmente.

Ele conteve o impulso de manda-la ficar quieta e não interrompe-lo.

—Estamos juntos a dois anos isso prova alguma coisa,não prova?qualquer coisa que seja...eu-

—Você?

—Eu quero estar com você,se fosse ou contrario por que eu te pedia em casamento?

—Por que você quer reconstruir seu clã - Ela rebateu.

—Não tivemos nenhum filho,e se fosse isso qualquer mulher pode dar a luz.

—Por que eu sou uma das melhores Kunoichis mais fortes do país do fogo e isso favoreceria a genetica do seu primogenito.

—Se fosse para isso tinha escolhido uma mulher com keke genkai tipo uma Hyuuga seria mais util.

—A unica Hyuuga seria a Hinata e a ela só tem olhos para o Naruto.

—Poderia ganhar do dobe com os olhos fechados e as mãos amarradas.

—Rá,duvido muito disso quando se trata de relacionamentos amorosos.

—Por que não ficou com ele então? - Ele a olhou friamente.

—Deveria quando tive a chance,mais infelizmente eu tenho alguns lapsos de idiotice.

—Por que Diabos eu não consigo mais conversar com você sem que eu precise contar até dez?

—Talvez por que nos não conversassemos antes.

—Sakura,da para calar a boca e me deixar falar

—Ótimo agora ele adora falar - Ela resmungou.

—Eu só quero que você entende pelo menos uma maldita vez que só por que eu não fico me declarando para tudo mundo ouvir isso não quer dizer que eu não...goste muito de você.

— Wakatteru* (*algo como :eu sei ou entendo*) - Ela respondeu ainda com os braços cruzados e com a cara emburrada.

—Então?

—Você nunca me trata muito bem.

—Nunca tive muita paciencia com ninguém - Ela o olhou um tanto ofendida.

—Sempre estive do seu lado deveria pelo menos se esforçar! - Ela o olhou um tanto magoada.

Ela estava certa e Sasuke sabia disso,sempre que precisava nos momentos mais dificeis aquele par de olhos esmeraldinos eram as primeiras coisas que ele encontrava,sempre transbordando preocupação.

—Hn.

—"Hn" não é nem uma palavra Sasuke.

—Eu sei que eu sou insuportavel as vezes e que só você aguenta meu mal humor...

—Ótimo estamos progredindo o primeiro passo é admitir - Ele ignorou o sarcasmo da esposa.

—...vou me esforçar o maximo possivel tudo bem?

Ela o olhou de esgueira arrependendo-se logo depois aqueles olhos a desarmavam completamente,aliás as palavras dele estavam desarmando-a mais ela não podia esquecer de que por mais que sentisse que o moreno estivesse sendo sincero ele havia apostado ela como se fosse algo qualquer .Os braços cruzados desfizeram-se ela olhou-se meio receiosa.

—Tudo bem.

O moreno aproximou-se perigosamente dos lábios da rosada com um sorriso de canto.

Ah ela conhecia muito bem aquele sorrisinho malicioso e cheio de sengudas,terceiras e quantas intenções nada puras houverem mais...ela deu um sorriso maldoso antes de virar o rosto,se ele achava que sairia ileso depois de joga-la no meio de uma mesa de aposta ele estava muito enganado,aliás nenhum daqueles três sairia iriam se arrepender de ter se metido com ela mais os castigos para o Uchiha estavam reservados com muito cuidado e planejados miniciosamente.

Os lábios do Uchiha mais novo encontraram-se com a pele macia da medicanin mais não onde ele almejava.

—O que foi?você não disse que estava tudo bem? - Ela viu a frustração nos olhos escuros e algo muito sádico dentro dela agitou-se.

—E está -Ela deu um sorriso doce - Mais eu estava pensando comigo mesma que o nosso problema foi ter apressado tudo...

—Soshite? (e, então?)

—Então vamos começar tudo do começo.

—Nani? - Ele olhou-a alarmado.

Ah ela iria estragar os planos que tinha iria esmaga-los um a um só para ver aquela cara de frustração de novo e de novo só para ve-lo sentir o mesmo que ela sentiu varias e varias vezes,uma parte dela estava vacilando querendo ceder tudo o que ele quisesse...mais uma parte muito maior estava gritando só de imaginar Uchiha Sasuke vulneralvel a todos os seus caprichos...ela estava delirando...isso sim seria uma bela vingança...

* * *

**Minnaaaaaaaaa gomen,gomen pela demora (de meses) sabe comé né? a mente as vezes fica vazia,trava tudo principalmente comigo hahaha mais ta ai vo me esforçar(e esforçar minha mente que quando não precisa é fertil até demais) para que o proximo saia logo logo...parece que a Naomi conhece o Kakashi-sensei de outros eventos de anime (kkk num curto esse lance de carnaval e show de roque seria meio esquisito para dois shinobis se conhecerem não?) safadenhooo ohhh e vamos ver uma Sakura vingativa por ai kkkk adoroo,kissus,kissus jane D**


End file.
